BronBron's Juicy Journey: Phantom Baskets
by OhFukItsDio
Summary: LeBron James life is turned upside down as he is thrust into a battle of fate as the resurrected Dio searches for the path to ultimate power! With his stand, Space Jam, LeBron joins Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata on their quest to end their lifelong battle with Dio, but dangerous foes lie in the shadows, will LeBron and his friends survive this epic battle? Lets find out!
1. He Returns 1

Chapter 1: He returns part 1

As the buzzer rang off, a feeling of elation came over LeBron James. He had done it! After 7 long, hard fought games, he had led the Los Angles Lakers to a series victory over the Golden State Warriors! James, who had been at the mercy of Golden State for the past five years, had finally denied the Warriors a fifth straight finals appearance. It was a huge win for LeBron, not just career wise, but also personal wise. For years, he has been chasing Michael Jordan in an attempt to eclipse his legacy and rise above all of his haters. With this victor, however, he felt as if he solidified himself as the true greatest player of all time.

The Laker fans that packed the Staples Center all cheered and applauded the determination and hard work that their team had shown in their victory over the so called "unbeatable" Warriors. However, one person stood in the shadows of the stands, watching over James. "Enjoy your victory," the mysterious man said, "your joy will turn to sorrow very soon."

Walking into the locker room, LeBron was showered down with questions from antsy reporters desperate to gat their question answered by LeBron. After what felt like five days, LeBron was finally able to board the team plane. "Finally," LeBron muttered, packing his bags in the overhead compartment, "man, I wished they would ask me all those questions," said Kyle, LeBron's most trusted teammate, "Well, maybe if you show up in Boston, they'll talk to you," LeBron replied, the two laughed and sat in their seats. "M-Mr. J-James?" LeBron looked to his side, a young reporter, who he could tell was incredibly nervous, had approached him. "I-I was wondering, if you could answer a quick q-question?" LeBron sighed and leaned back in his chair, "yeah, no problem, but make man, I'm trying to sleep, I'm tired you know," replied James. "Ok, ok" the reporter adjusted his glasses, "Mr. James, some critics will say that this was an upset victory, where would you rank this among the accomplishment in your historic career?"

LeBron chuckled to himself, "good question, good question," he replied, "uhm, its, its defiantly up there, you know, when I made the decision to join the Lakers, it was met with some criticism, some people thought I should've gone to team that was built for a title, but I wanted to prove that I could take a historic franchise like the Lakers and rebuild it into a dynasty." "Awesome, thank you so much for answering, good luck in the finals!" The reporter thanked LeBron and left the plane. "Bout damn time," muttered LeBron. He put on his headphones and leaned back in his seat and began to drift into a deep sleep.

The pilots began to set up the plane for takeoff, "all systems in check, ready for takeoff," radioed on of the pilots, but no response. "Control?" "Hey!" The two pilots turned around, "what do you think your doing?" A hooded man stood in the cockpit, he peered at the two pilots, "yes, you will do."

1 Hour Later

LeBron began to stir into awakening, the bright lights of the cabin almost blinding him. He sat up in his seat and looked out to the outside, they were... still at the airport? "The hell?" LeBron said, "how have we not taken off, is there something with the engine or some- "LeBron stopped, he looked around the plane, it was completely empty. "Hello?" LeBron stood up and walked into the plane aisle, "hey, this isn't funny, where is everyone?" LeBron said, he felt a strange feeling wash over him. Suddenly, a drop of liquid fell onto LeBron's cheek, he put his hand onto his cheek to see what it was. Blood. Stick, red, blood. LeBron stepped back, a sense of dread and nervousness coursed through him, "help…" LeBron looked around, wondering where the voice come from, another drop of blood fell form the ceiling, LeBron looked up, the sight nearly caused him to puke.

The roof of the plane was caked in blood and guts, the bodies of his teammate were strewn about, their limbs torn apart. "Help…" LeBron could see one of the bodies, stretching its hand to him, his face was almost unrecognizable due to the blood.

LeBron couldn't stand the sight, he puked. "Huff, huff, what, what the fuck," said LeBron, whipping the vomit from his mouth, "this, this can't be real, there's, there's no way." "Funny, isn't it?" LeBron looked up, he saw a cloaked figure standing in the aisle, it had its hands on its hip, the figure gave off a truly menacing aura. "Humanity..." The cloaked figure said, "it views itself as the superior race, it views itself king of the jungle, but that is not true, your race is just a small fish in a huge ocean, and I am a shark, feasting on those who are beneath me." LeBron stood up, but he was paralyzed, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't feel anything. The figures voice gave LeBron chills up and don his body, the chills froze him in place, it was if time itself froze.

The figure began to chuckle and walked down the aisle, "what's wrong Mr. James? Does a cat hold your tongue, or is it the fact that your so-called friends are now a wall decoration, regardless, their fate doesn't change are arrangement." "A-arrangement?" LeBron finally got words out, "what are you talking about, who the hell are you anyway!" The hooded figure began to laugh, "who am I? Well, if you wish to know, I will oblige. 115 years ago, I was a child, living in the dirt of poverty. I had to watch people like you, strutting about, laughing and playing like there isn't a care in the world. It disgusted me, it disgusted me that you couldn't see the true struggles that people like I went through, which is why I changed my fate, and the fate of those like you."

LeBron continued to step back, but where could he go, he was trapped by this monster, what could he do? "You seem distraught Mr. James," the figure spoke," You probably wish to, extract revenge on me, do you?" The figure began to laugh. A swell of rage began to boil in LeBron's body, he ran up to the man and punched him. Just as the punch began to connect, however, the man disappeared. "What?" LeBron said, he looked around the plane, he couldn't see where the man went. Suddenly, LeBron was grabbed by the neck by an unknown force and hoisted up into the air. The figure moved around LeBron, "you are truly are a fool, I expected more from you, but I guess we will work on that when the time comes." LeBron struggled to breath as a unknown force continued to choke him. "I never told you my name, did I?" The figure said, it reached for its hood, "then by all means, allow me to introduce myself."

"My name is DIO! My power will allow me to take over this forsaken world!" LeBron had never seen a man like Dio, his hair and eyes were a golden yellow, and he was incredibly buff, as if he had been working out for a long time. Dio pulled a knife from his jacket and rubbed it on LeBron's face, LeBron closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

BOOM! An explosion rocked the plane and Dio and LeBron were both knocked back with a force. "Dio," LeBron looked up, rubbing his head, a man stood in the hole that was now protruding through the plane. The man walked through the smoke, he wore a long white jacket and a white with two gold emblems on it. Dio stood and looked at the man, a sinister smile forming on his face, "Jotaro, how nice of you to drop in, my my, you look a lot older then the last time we met." Jotaro starred daggers into Dio, "I should've known that your stubborn ass was still alive, it wasn't you I fought in Cairo, was it?" Dio smirked, "Your still as cleaver as you were 15 years ago, but let's see if Star Platinum can still keep up with The World!" LeBron watched the two men from behind one of the seats, they were both nearly as tall as he was, Jotaro looked at Lebron, and then to the ceiling, he bloody mess of bodies mess of people didn't seem to faze him, much to the astonishment of LeBron. "Still the same sack of shit from before," said Jotaro, Dio smiled menacing, "old habits die hard." In an instant, an explosion of power occurred between the two, LeBron put his hands over his face, he was blown away by the spectacle that was occurring between the two. Suddenly, Dio was knocked back with tremendous force, the wall he flew into caving in with the force. "You!" Jotaro said to LeBron, "unless you want to join those guys, hurry your ass up and follow me!" LeBron did as he was told and followed Jotaro out of the plane.

"Get in quick," said another man, who was driving the truck. As the two entered the truck, LeBron noticed the text on the side, "Speedwagon." "Get us out of here now!" Jotaro yelled, and the truck sped away. Dio walked out of the plane, wiping the blood from his mouth, "Damn Joestars, always interfering with my plans, I won't allow you to escape so easily!"


	2. He Returns 2

Chapter 2: He returns part 2

"Good grief," mumbled Jotaro as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. LeBron sat down and looked to the plane, the reality of what had just happened was finally kicking in. "Call the old man and inform him of what happened here, tell him Dio is alive!" Said Jotaro. "Hey," LeBron looked up to meet Jotaro's eyes, "you ok?" "Ok? H-how the hell could I be ok! Did you see what happened there?!" Jotaro stared at him with same cold expression as before, "I did, and you should consider yourself lucky that you didn't end up like them." LeBron sat back in his chair and put his hands on his mouth, "I understand how you feel, but you can't linger on the fact anymore, get over it." LeBron looked at him, "how the hell would you know how I feel?" "You're not the only one that has lost friends."

An explosion occurred near the truck, causing it swerve, Jotaro ran to the back of the truck, LeBron following. It was Dio! The madman was running to the truck, he had thrown one of the baggage cabs at the truck, nearly hitting it. "That bastard will never quit," Jotaro said, LeBron stood, jaw agape at what he was seeing, "how is he doing that?" Jotaro ignored him and motioned to the driver seat, "Josuke, get off the damn wheel and help me out!" "R-right Jotaro!" Suddenly, another man walked form the drivers' seat, his hair was… Interesting, to say the least. "Uh, nice to meet you Mr. James," he said, "uh, the pleasures mine," "Josuke , you two can converse later," Josuke nodded and went next to Jotaro, "you might want to step back," Josuke said to LeBron.

Josuke kicked the back door open. Dio was speeding towards them with a huge piece of metal in his hand, "WRYYYYYYYYYY," Dio yelled as he threw the piece of metal at the truck, "shit, watch out!" LeBron yelled, but the two ignored him. Josuke stood in front of Jotaro and didn't hesitate, he unleashed his stand, Crazy Diamond! Crazy Diamond launched a barrage of punches at the ground, which caused the debris to fly into the air, creating a barrier to form around the truck. The metal collided with the shield, protecting the truck. "Good thinking," said Jotaro, LeBron stood shocked by the actions just taken, "h-how the hell did you just do that!?" He proclaimed, but the two again ignored him. "He's gaining on us, we need to get rid of him and fast," said Josuke, "d-don't you guys have like a gun or something, just, bang bang right?"

The two looked at LeBron, "trust me, it's going to take more than a bullet to take down Dio." Dio continued to run towards the truck, he was getting closer by the second. "Shit, he is getting closer!" Yelled Lebron, he had picked up an entire baggage cab and was about to throw it. "Josuke, stand back," Jotaro said, and moved forward, "Star Platinum, The World!"

Time has stopped

Time has stopped, Jotaro moved his hands into his pocket and took out a rifle bullet that he carried in his pocket, he carried them on him just in case.

1 Second has passed

He aimed the bullet at Dio and fired. The bullet flew through the air and pierced Dio's arm, Jotaro adjusted his cap, "time now resumes."

Time resumes

Blood squirted from Dio's arm, Dio screeched in pain as the baggage cab fell from his hand, crashing on top of him. The cab bursted into flames, causing a huge explosion. "Good grief," said Jotaro as he closed the door of the truck. "That's Jotaro for you," said Josuke, winking at LeBron as he went back to the drivers seat, LeBron plopped into his seat and laughed, "what, what the fuck, how did you do that?" Jotaro looked at LeBron with a smirk, "you'll find out soon."

From the distance, Dio stood up from the wreckage, relatively unharmed. He touched his wound and licked the blood from his hand. He laughs, "stopping time, how ingenious, looks like Jotaro is much stronger than before, you may have gotten away this time, but I, Dio, have also changed." Dio begins to laugh maniacally, just like a mad man, as the fire burns behind him.


	3. He Returns 3

Chapter 3: He returns part 3

LeBron awoke from his short nap. He sat up and stretched, "damn," he muttered. He looked out the window to see where they were heading, he noticed the surrounding area as downtown Los Angeles. "Nice to see you awake," LeBron looked up to see Jotaro standing, "here, have some water, you must be thirsty." LeBron took the water and drank some, "thanks," LeBron said. The two sat in silence for a while, LeBron could tell that Jotaro was a quiet person, "uhh, thanks for getting me out of there, I-" "There's no need for thanks," Jotaro replied, cutting him off, "we may have gotten away, but if there's one thing to know about Dio, it's that he's persistent, this won't be the last we see of him." "This Dio," said LeBron, "you seem to know him, you two have met before, haven't you?" "Yes," said Jotaro, he looked down to the floor, "15 years ago, I went on a journey to kill Dio, I ended up killing... what I thought Dio, but somehow, it wasn't really him, but instead some, clone or something." LeBron looked down, he could see that the question caused Jotaro pain, "jeez, I didn't realize," Jotaro stood up and paced around, "regardless of what happened, what we do next is all that matters." Lebron stood up to meet Jotaro, "look, I want to join you on you're quest to fight Dio, I know that I may not have any, special powers or anything, but I can't let him get away with what he's done." Jotaro looked at LeBron, "are you sure about this, you've seen what Dios capable of, if you start on this journey, I can't guarantee that you'll come back in one piece." LeBron chuckled, "well, it wouldn' be the first time I've made a questionable decision, and hopefully it won't be the last." Jotaro smirked, "I like the confidence, I have a feeling you'll fit it just fine with are team," Jotaro put his hand out in front of LeBron, "names Joatro Kujo, it's good to have you on board Mr. James," LeBron smiled and shook Jotaro's hand.

"Jotaro!" Yelled Josuke from the drivers seat, we're here." The truck stopped in front of a building. "This is the place, there are many other facilities all over the country, but this our only one in California." Jotaro, Jouske, and LeBron all exited the truck and walked to the entrance. "I hope your ready for the old man, he's a real piece of work," said Jotaro, "Mr. James?" Josuke asked, "not to be a fan girl or anything, but can you sign this for me?" LeBron gave a slight laugh and took the paper and pen, Jotaro shook his head, "here you go," LeBron said, handing Josuke back the paper, "awesome! Thanks a lot!" Josuke said, "snap, Okuyasu is gonna be so jealous when he sees this!" With that, the three entered the building.

Dio paced around the empty airport, he had killed most of the workers that were there and drained them of their blood. He sat in one of the seats of the lobby, licking the blood from his fingers. "Jotaro Kujo," he spoke, "Our paths have met once again, I've waited so long for this moment to exact my revenge on the Joestars, and this time, I am not going to waste this opportunity." Dio pulled out a strange arrow from his jacket, "this arrow, it will allow me to reach a state of power that cannot be beaten, I will find a way to achieve this power, and when I do, the Joestar name will be erased from history forever!" Dio laughed and laughed, the laughs echoing throughout the empty airport.

To Be Continued


	4. Stands

Chapter 4: Stands

The speedwagon foundation was buzzing with busy workers frantically moving from place to place, the news of Dio returning had already spread throughout he organization, especially with the events that took place at LAX airport spreading to news outlets around California. LeBron looked around the building, seeing all of the workers hustling around remined him of the media days at the beginning of the NBA seasons. "This Dio guy must be pretty popular in your organization," he said, "I wouldn't say popular, but important would be better," replied Jotaro. Jotaro led the two to an elevator and pressed the button to head to the third floor. "This will take us to the old man's office," said Jotaro, "he'll explain the situation with Dio for you," LeBron nodded and looked down, the previous day had been a happy day, he had one of his greatest accomplishments in his career, but then it was all destroyed by the foul Dio. LeBron clenched his fist, he would have his revenge.

* * *

Downtown L.A was a madhouse, the news of the tragedy that occur at LAX was spreading throughout the city, and people crowded around TVs to see what the news was. In the middle of the crowd was Dio. He walked through the crowd, disgusted by the sight of such inferior beings that surrounded him. "So fragile humanity is," he said, he pondered on his next move, "if I am to defeat Jotaro once and for all, then I am to unlock the power of the arrow," he pulled the arrow from his jacket, its true power was a mystery, even to Dio. "I see it," in the streets parallel to the one Dio was on, a hooded man took a picture of the arrow he was carrying. "That's the one, I'm sure of it, should I eliminate this guy?" "No, if he is possession of the arrow, he must be powerful, I want you to follow him, see where he is heading, and, invite him to dinner," "of course sir," the man hung up the phone and began to follow Dio.

* * *

"Old man! We have a visitor for you." Once entering the office, LeBron could finally see the old man that Jotaro was talking about, "this is Joseph Joestar, he is my grandfather and the owner of the Speedwagon Foundation," Joseph slowly walked up to LeBron and shook his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. James," Joseph said, "I wish we could've met under better circumstances, but it is what it is," "the pleasures all mine," LeBron stated. Joseph led the three into a conference room with a large screen in it. "Please take a seat, this might take a while," Joseph stated, "115 years ago, our battle with Dio began, my grandfather, Johnathan Joestar, was killed by Dio, their battle took place on a passenger ship that sank in the Atlantic Ocean. While that could have been the end of the story, Dio was able to survive by stealing Johnathan's body and escaping in his casket for 100 years, in 2004, we discovered his casket, and went on a journey to finally end our fight with him." "But as I told you in the truck," Jotaro said, "we were unsuccessful in killing him, while we thought he was dead, six months, he was discovered in Japan by an associate of mine, we have spent those six months searching for him, but to no avail, that is, until today." LeBron stood up and scratched his head, "ok, it makes sense in a way, but why would he reveal himself now? Surely if he's as clever as you make him out to be, he wouldn't just recklessly show up." Jotaro and Joseph looked at each other, "you make a good point LeBron," Jotaro stated. Josuke stood and moved towards LeBron, "it is weird that he revealed himself to you though," the three looked at Josuke as he spoke, "and didn't you tell me in the truck that Dio knew who you were, that can't be coincidence." "But that doesn't make sense," replied LeBron, "a lot of people know who I am, and why would care about me," "perhaps," said Jotaro, "there's more to you then you know." Suddenly, LeBron remembered something, he had a flashback to something Dio said, "_their fate doesn't change are arrangement." _ "Wait," said LeBron, "I remember, Dio told me that he had an arrangement with me." "There it is, he said Josuke, "now we know that Dio wanted LeBron for something, but, what could that something be?" The four all thought about what Dio could want, "well," started Jotaro, "LeBron is an international icon, your global influence could be beneficial to Dio," "that is true," replied Joseph, "Dio has a way with words, his influence could turn even the brightest souls to darkness." "But why me?" LeBron said, his tone getting more frustrated, "there are plenty of celebrities with larger influence than me, why would he specifically target me?" Jotaro moved near LeBron, "you said that Dio tried to stab you with a knife, correct? What did that knife look like?" LeBron tilted his head in confusion, "uhm, it was gold I think, and it had their weird symbols on it," "I thought so," Jotaro replied, "that wasn't a knife, it was a stand arrow, he was trying to awaken your stand!" "S-stand? What's a stand?"

* * *

Dio continued down the street, he knew he was wasting his time, he needed to figure out a way to get out of L.A and continue on his path to unlocking the arrow. He could feel a strange feeling, he could sense he was being followed by someone, why someone would follow him, he didn't, perhaps the wanted an early death. Dio purposely walked into an alley way, the man followed. "So, tell me mortal, how long did you think you could get away with following I, Dio?" Dio asked, leaning on a wall. "Don't worry mister, I'm not here to fight you," said the man, he took his hood of, "my name is Richter Spencer Prokes, I noticed you had a strange looking arrow on you, do you mind if I see it?" Dio cocked an eyebrow at this so-called Richter, "I don't think you know what this arrow is, it is greater then any mere mortal can comprehend," "well, I wouldn't say that I'm just any mortal," a shadowy aura formed around Richter, and a dark figure spawned behind him. Dio smirked, "ahh, so you're a stand user as well," "yes, my stand is named Insomnium, like I said, I don't wish to fight you, I actually would like to work with you," Dio laughed, "truly? And why would I, Dio, wish to align myself with you?" "Because I can help you unlock the power of the arrow, my boss knows about the secrets of the arrow, and he would love to meet you." Dio rubbed his chin, if this man was telling the truth, then his victory was closer then he expected, he smirked, "tell me more about this boss of yours."

* * *

Joseph led the three into a large room, in the middle was a strange chamber connected to many other machines. "This machine is called Motörhead, this will help to awaken your stand, if you have one." LeBron walked up to the machine and glanced around it, "how does it work?" He asked, "the machine will send strong telekinetic waves to your brain, if you have a stand, it will awaken due to the amount of energy your brain is using to process the waves." LeBron nodded, "ok, but what if I don't have a stand, this isn't going to fry my brain or something," "there is a specific amount of power that the machine will use to awaken a stand, if it doesn't happen after a certain amount of time, the machine will stop." LeBron sat on the machine as two Speedwagon workers set it up. "Are you sure this will work?" LeBron asked, Joseph put a hand on his shoulder, "well, I guess we're gonna find out." The machine began to come to life and a wirring noise could be heard, suddenly, two wires sunk into LeBron's arm, "h-hey!" LeBron said, "don't worry, its how we transmit the waves, I need you to concentrate your energy to you mind, the stronger you focus is, the stronger your connection with your stand will become!" A wave of energy began to enter into LeBron, he could feel the energy coursing through him, he shook in his chair, the energy beginning to surround him, the three looked at LeBron struggling, they could feel a force rising within him, "focus LeBron!" Yelled Josuke, "you can do it!" LeBron could feel a force crawling inside of him, it was clawing to escape. His mind began to flow free, he could feel the energy flowing through him, he could feel his stand awaken inside of him, they were now one. A figure began to emerge from Lebron's body, it was black with orange stripes running down its body. "There it is!" Jotaro exclaimed, "LeBron's stand has awakened!" The stand had fully awakened, it hovered close to LeBron, awaiting an order. "Turn the machine off," said Joseph, and the workers turned it off. LeBron stood up quickly and doubled over, he struggled to catch his breath after the energy leaves the body. "Well, well, it appears you really do have a stand," remarked Josuke, LeBron looked to his left, his stand floated next to LeBron, LeBron awed at the stand moving around it, "this, this is my stand? Th- that is awesome!" LeBron exclaimed, "how do I use it?" "Here, I'll show you," Star Platinum spawned behind Jotaro, LeBron pointed at it, "wow, that's your stand isn't it?" "Yes," replied Jotaro," I call it Star Platinum, stands are controlled mentally, the stronger your psyche is, the easier you will be able to control your stand, throw a punch at me." "What?" "You heard me," said Jotaro, "I want you to try and punch me with your stand," "o-ok, lets try this out," LeBron focused on the task, his stand began to swing his fist at Star Platinum, who quickly blocked, "good," said Jotaro, "a good start," LeBron's stand disappeared as he wiped his nose, "ya know, its not as hard as I thought." "You should give it a name," said Josuke, "giving a stand a name gives it a stronger connection to yourself." "Right, right," began LeBron, "lets see, lets see, oh I got it! You ever seen that movie with Michael Jordan in it," "I have, I have," "Yeah that's its name, my stands name will be, Space Jam!

To Be Continued


	5. Insomnium 1

Chapter 5: Insomnium part 1

A stand is an entity psychically generated by its proprietor, commonly referred to as a stand user. Stands are defined as a personification of ones "life energy" who's abilities are given a visual form. A stand can also represent the manifestation of an individuals innate "fighting spirit" and embodies, to an extent, the individual's psyche. A stands capabilities are measured through six stats, Power, Speed, Range, Vitality, Precision and Development, each stat is ranked from A to E.

[Stand] User: Jotaro Kujo

[Stand] Name; Star Platinum: The World

Power: A Speed: A Range: C Vitality: E Precision: A Develop: C

* * *

Santa Monica Pier was buzzing with tourists, the bright sun shone down on the people visiting the pier, including Dio. "Don't do to much sightseeing," said Richter, "there is nothing here that interests me," replied Dio. The two walked down the pier, children ran around them, playing and having fun. "Your boss," Dio began, "you told me that he knew the mysteries of the arrow, how is that?" "My boss has spent years attempting to find that arrow you have, the power one could gain from that could allow our team to expand across the globe." Richter led Dio to the edge of the pier and sat on the edge, "I've already contacted my boss, he should be sending someone to pick you up soon," said Richter. Dio looked out to the sea, the calm of the blue gave him a somewhat relaxing feeling. He felt a strange sensation in his neck, right where the star mark was, it was a stingy pain, but something about it felt familiar. "I am being followed by an enemy," Dio said, "this is why I seek to unlock the arrows power, to defeat the enemies that have interfered in the quest to achieve my destiny." Richter stood up and crossed his arms, "I see, and these enemies, are they here?" Dio raised an eyebrow, "yes, yes they are," "good, then I will eliminate them for you." Richter walked away from Dio, "my stand, Insomnium, can project a person's greatest fear on to them, allowing them to be taken under my control, if I create a scene, then surely your foes will follow." Dio smirked, "is that so, these foes are strong, if you are so confident, the by all means, go ahead." Richter nodded and walked away, "but one thing," Dio spoke, "The one called LeBron James, leave him alive, he is needed for my plans."

* * *

"Alright, catch this," Josuke threw his phone at LeBron, who caught it with his stand. "Yeah!" LeBron exclaimed, "see, I told you, I got this." The two continued to toss thing around while Jotaro and Joseph watched. "LeBron is getting the hang of his stand a lot faster then I thought," said Jotaro, "I agree, he is improving by the second, and he has an immense amount of charisma that is almost contagious," responded Joseph. The two walked up to LeBron, "I'm impressed, you are rapidly improving with your stand," "thanks Jotaro, but like you said, it's gonna take so more time to use it in a combat sense," LeBron responded, "that is true, but for now, keep up what you're doing." "Excuse me Mr. Joestar," said one of the Speedwagon workers, "but you might want to take a look at this." The group walked over to the monitor, which showed a news broadcast. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have breaking news from Santa Monica Pier!" Said the newscaster, "there has been a massive riot in the pier, it is unknown if there have been any injuries, but we will keep you informed when we get more information!" "Riots?" LeBron said, "why would they be rioting?" Jotaro rubbed his chin, "I don't think this a coincidence, this could be Dios work." LeBron looked back at the screen, fires were breaking out in the pier, it was terrible. "There is one way to find out," said Joseph, "please step back." Purple vine sprouted from Josephs hand, they wrapped around the television, causing the screen to static. "My stand, Hermit Purple, has the ability to divine information," said Joseph, "this will allow me to potentially view Dio's next move!" The screen twitched and spazzed to life, showing a large black building on an island. "Is that," "Alcatraz," said LeBron, "could this be where Dio is heading?" "It has to be," said Jotaro, "the question is, why?"

* * *

Dio watched the fires plague the pier. People were fighting and killing each other with remorse, it somewhat entertained him, "now isn't this something, your stand is quite the fascinating one." Richter chuckled and continue to awe at his work, "thank you for your compliments Dio, the weak minded are easy prey for my Insomnium." Just then, a horn could be heard from the sea, "ah, that must be your ride." A speedboat came and parked near the pier, two people, a man and woman, sat in the boat, watching the chaos unfolding. "Wow, looks like you've been busy," spoke the man, "you just can't sit still can you?" "You know me Tyler, I'm not one to wait around," replied Richter, "this is Dio, he is our arrow supplier." Tyler eyed Dio, the man sent a deep sense of nervousness down his spine, but he didn't show it. "Well, it's good to meet you Mr. Dio, names Tyler, this is Shelby, my accomplice, we're gonna be your tour guide for the afternoon." Dio raised an eyebrow, looking at the two in the boat, "I, Dio, I'm not merely an arrow supplier, this belongs to me and only me, your boss will tell me how to unlock it, and I will gain its power to bec-" "Yeah, yeah," Shelby stated, cuing Dio off, "just get in, you give your inspiring speech to Axel when you meet him." Dio angrily frowned at this disrespect, but shrugged it off, the task at hand was to important for some girl to piss him off. "Very well," said Dio, "but don't stall, I would like to be there in quick fashion," "no problemo amigo," Tyler said, putting on his sunglasses, "this baby will get you there in no time!" The boat turned back on and backed out of the pier, "hey Richter! You comin?" "Naw," replied Richter, "I got a job to do, I'll meet you there soon," Tyler nodded and drove the boat away from the pier. Richter turned and walked into the chaos, "Dio's enemies should be coming soon, my Insomnium will devour them, and leave the six feet under!"


	6. Insomnium 2

Chapter 6: Insomnium part 2

The speedwagon truck pulled into the Pier. The Pier resembled a warzone, bodies were strewn about and fires eat away at the buildings. Jotaro, Josuke, and LeBron stepped out of the truck and looked around, the sight of the chaos disgusted. "This is horrible," said LeBron, "who the fuck would do something like this?" "There are some sick people in this world," replied Josuke, "it's up to people like us to stop these people." As the three continued to walk, they could see the civilians all strewn across the pier, some injured, some helping each other out, and others dead, Jotaro shook his head, "LeBron, Josuke, see if anyone can fill you in on what happened, I'm gonna scout out the area," the two nodded and moved to helping the civilians. "excuse me miss?" Said Josuke softly, kneeling down, "I'm here to help, can you tell me what happened?" The woman sat up, clutching her bloody head, " I was just walking when all of a sudden, these people starting fighting," the woman said, "people get drunk you know, but these people were trying to kill each other's, they grabbed knifes and started fires out of nowhere, it was like a battlefield out here," Josuke calmed the woman down and stood up. LeBron walked next to him, sharing his concern, "all these guys are really banged up," he said, "it sucks to see this place like this," "your telling me," replied Josuke, "its like another world here." As the two continued to help people, Jotaro walked through one of the buildings that was burned by the flames. "You said that you saw how the altercation started?" Jotaro asked to a man in the building, "yeah, I seen one guy who was snooping around and then all of a sudden, the guys started fighting, I don't know what the dude did but he caused them to go at each other's necks." Jotaro rubbed his chin, "interesting, can you tell me what he looked like?" Just as the man was about to answer, a dark aura began to form around behind the man, it suddenly entered the man, causing him to convulse. "What the?!" Jotaro said, the man fell to the floor, motionless. "Your Jotaro aren't you?" Jotaro turned to see a man in the doorway, glaring at him, "Dio told me that you would come here." Jotaro looked at the man, unfazed by the recent event, "I'm sure he did," he said, "so what, are you Dio's new henchmen?" Richter chuckled, "I wouldn't put it like that, he is helping me, so I decided to help him, its as simple as that," Jotaro scratched his nose at the remark, "the fact that you would align with a jackass like Dio proves that you aren't the smartest guy I've met, I hope you realize that once Dio gets what he wants, he'll kill you." "I wouldn't be so sure about that, you see, I never make a deal with insurance, and if Dio thinks he can outsmart me and my crew, then he is mistaken."

The man who had fallen behind Jotaro had began to rise, the dark aura that entered him rose around him. Richter smirked at Jotaro, "I'm not going to let some crusader foil my crews plan in gaining ultimate power, you will be consumed, just like the rest of these lowlifes!" The man jumped at Jotaro, looking to attack him, but Jotaro's Star Platinum struck the man out of the air. "ORA!" Star Platinum yelled as the man flew back into the wall of the building. "You were saying?" Jotaro said, adjusting his cap. Richter scowled at Jotaro, "should have known that wasn't gonna work, no matter, I'll just have to kill you with my own hands!" A dark figure began to form behind Richter, smoke surrounded the two as his stand spawned, "I'd give an you a chance to make amends, but it frankly wont make a difference," Richter and his stand stood opposite of Jotaro and Star Platinum, "Jotaro Kujo, you're life has come to an end, and it will be finished by my stand, Insomnium!"


	7. Insomnium 3

Chapter 7: Insomnium part 3

[Stand] User: Richter Prokes

[Stand] Name: Insomnium

Power: A Speed: E Range: D Vitality: A Precision: B Develop: D

Insomnium pounded its fists into the ground, dark waves shot from the impact towards Jotaro, who dodged and rushed towards, sending a barrage at Richter. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum drove its fists into Insomnium, who blocked the strikes with its arms. "Tch," Richter scoffed, "your stand is stronger than I anticipated." Richter pulled his stand away and jumped out of the building, landing on the outside. "Huh, who's that?" LeBron asked, looking at the man, "that must be the stand user!" Replied Josuke, running towards him, LeBron followed suit, following Josuke to Richter. Jotaro ran out of the building as the three surrounded Richter, "you're surrounded," said Josuke, "give up, we don't want to create a bigger mess then there already is." Richter looked around, his eyes glued onto LeBron, "Dio said he wanted me to keep you alive," he said, pointing at LeBron, "I'm going to keep that promise, as for you two, I can't say he cares what happens." A dark aura burst from Richter, spreading across the pier, suddenly, a group of people jumped at and grabs Josuke and LeBron, "w-what the hell?" Said LeBron, the two were knocked to the floor, the people clawing at them. Richter ran at Jotaro and tackled him to the ground, he pulled a knife out and brought it down on Jotaro. He dodged the knife and punched Richter off of him, as the two continued their scuffle, Josuke and LeBron continued to fend off the controlled people. "Crazy Diamond!" Yelled Josuke as his stand spawned, "DORARARARARARARA!" Yelled Crazy Diamond as it slammed its fists into the civilians. Josuke picked LeBron up and dusted him off, "you alright LeBron?" He asked, "yeah, dude, that was crazy!" Said LeBron, Josuke smirked, "this is the true power of stands." More controlled humans ran at the two, "so LeBron, you said you wanted to learn how to fight with your stand, well, I think we have a good training opportunity," Josuke said. "O-ok," LeBron replied, he hoped up and down, psyching himself up, "uhhh, what are you doing?" Josuke asked, "I'm getting ready for this fight, gotta hype yourself up ya know," Josuke smiled and rolled his eyes, "whatever you say man." The group of humans began to approach the two, "remember LeBron, let your mind flow, you and your stand are one, if you think to fight, it will act, call its name, and it will fight!" LeBron closed his eyes, his mind cleared, he could feel the energy build up in him, an orange aura swirled around him, the humans jumped at the two, but LeBron was ready.

"Space Jam!" Yelled LeBron, his stand awakened and spawned behind him, orange stripes ran up and down its black and white body, it launched a barrage of punches at the group of people, each one of them flying back with a force. "Nice!" Exclaimed Josuke, "your stand is pretty strong, this is gonna be easier than I thought!" More people began to charge at Josuke and LeBron, but they were ready, "lets kick some ass!" Yelled LeBron.

[Stand] User: LeBron James

[Stand] Name: Space Jam

Power: C Speed: B Range: D Vitality: B Precision: B Develop: A

Richter was thrown into a wall and used Insomnium to quickly block Star Platinum punch onto him. "I told you before that you were making a mistake in joining Dio, if you tell us where he went, we can forget all of this and fix this mess," Richter laughed at Jotaro's statement, "Dio this, Dio that, whats so fucking special about him anyway huh?! Insomnium pushed back against Star Platinums fists, "I told you that I never make a deal that I can't get out without insurance, if he thinks he can do what he wants, then he isn't as smart as you make him out to be, because my crew is always one step ahead, and no one will stop us!" Insomnium pushed Star Platinum's arms away and grabbed at Jotaro's neck, unleashing a shadowy aura into him, "my aura will project your greatest fear, and it will take your mind over!" Jotaro struggled to escape its grasp, he needed to get and out and fast. "Star Platinum, The World!"

Time has stopped

Jotaro pried the hands from his neck with Star Platinum, "his stand is strong too," he said, "if he can control minds, its best to keep my distance." Jotaro moved away from Richter, staying his ground, "resume time."

Time resumes

Richter fell forward, he had lost his grip of Jotaro. "The fuck?" Richter swore, he turned, seeing Jotaro standing away from him, "bastard, how the hell did you get out of my grip?" Jotaro glared at Richter, "it's not smart to tell people your stand ability, it makes it that much easier to defeat you." Richter scoffed and spit on the ground, "were it so easy," he said.

LeBron knocked back the civilians and wiped his brow, "huff, man, there's no end to these guys," he said, "yeah," replied Josuke. He looked over to Jotaro, who was busy fighting with Richter, "I'll handle the rest of these guys, you go help Jotaro with the stand user," "ok, got it." LeBron ran over to the two fighting, Richter caught Jotaro off guard and landed a punch into his gut, sending him stumbling. "So, Mr. LeBron James," said Richter turning to LeBron, "it's a real honor to meet you, big fan," "yeah, I bet you are," said LeBron, "here's an autograph!" LeBron's Space Jam threw a punch at Richter, who blocked with Insomnium, Insomnium barley struck LeBron's head, causing to tumble backwards. Richter pulled out a knife and drove it down on LeBron. LeBron luckily caught his arms, but the knife dug into LeBron's cheek, causing blood to seep out. LeBron winced and used Space Jam to punch Richter off, "ha, your stand is nothing compared to mine in terms of strength," he mocked, LeBron got up and leaned against the wall of the building, "why don't you show me then," he said. Richter lunged at LeBron, who sidestepped, causing Richter to hit the wall. "Space Jam!" Space Jam launched his fist towards Richter, but he dodged, causing Space Jam to hit the wall. Insomnium came backout and grabbed Space Jams arms, "fool, you need to think more strategically, now you will be consumed by my stand!" Insomnium began to pour a dark aura into LeBron, but before it could reach him, his Space Jam began to glow blue, "what?" Questioned Richter. Suddenly, he was flung into the wall where Space Jam had hit, the debris that had come off also retracted back to the wall, "h-how the?" Richter spoke, but he was being pressed against the wall, making it hard to speak. LeBron looked at his hands, "cool," he said, Jotaro and Josuke walked up to him, "wow, that's cool, it's like he's stuck to the wall," exclaimed Josuke. Jotaro rubbed his chin, "interesting," he said, "LeBron, hold my hat for me," "sure," Jotaro gave his hat to LeBron, when he touched it however, the hat flew into the wall where Richter was stuck to. "Just as I thought," said Jotaro, going to his hat, "LeBron, can you grab my hat again?" LeBron grabbed his hat and it fell to the floor, "it seems LeBron, that your stand can control some aspect of gravity," Jotaro explained, dusting his hat off. "Ok, that's pretty epic, not gonna lie," said Josuke, nudging LeBron's shoulder, "cool, so I can just make people float and get to stuck to things?" "Well, we will have to do some more practice with it, "said Jotaro, "as for now." The three looked at Richter, who was still clinging to the wall, "should we kill him, I mean, look at all he did," said Lebron, Jotaro shook his head, "it would be best to take him in for questioning, killing wouldn't do us any favors." Jotaro chopped the back of Richter's neck, knocking him out, LeBron released the grip from his Space Jam and Jotaro picked him up, "lets head back now, the quicker the better," said Jotaro, walking to the Speedwagon truck. "You did good LeBron," said Josuke, "taking out Dio is gonna be a breeze," LeBron watched the two of them walk, "yeah," he said to himself, "its gonna be a breeze."

To Be Continued


	8. Enter the Crew

Authors Note: This story takes place in an extremely specific AU where part 3 takes place in 2004 instead of 1987. This is because the story takes place in 2019 and I didn't want all the characters to be old as shit, part 4 takes place 11 years after part 3 like in the regular timeline, so it takes place in 2015 and part 5 takes place in 2017. So, this story takes place 2 years after the events of Golden Wind, so yeah, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Enter the crew

September 21, 2004

"Nine seconds from now in the stillness, this will all be over! The World!" The world around Dio slowed, time had stopped. The battle between him and Jotaro Kujo had been a brutal one, the both of them had beat the shit out of each other, but Dio had finally gotten the upper hand, once he absorbed Joseph Joestar's blood, he had finally fused with Johnathan Joestar's body, he finally had the chance to kill Jotaro!

One second has passed

Dio quickly flew to a construction sight that was near the bridge Jotaro had landed at. He walked over to a large road roller, "perfect," he said, "with this, I will finally put an end to the Joestar bloodline!" He went to pick it up, but something stayed his hand.

Two seconds have passed

He felt a strange feeling course through him, it was a feeling of doubt, something that he never would have thought he could feel. He had finally connected himself to JoJo's body, he was at his highest peak, but he remembered something that Jotaro had said earlier, when they had first engaged in their fight, "so it's the same type of Stand as Star Platinum." Dio pondered on the statement, if they were truly the same stand, then if had gained this boost in power, there was no doubt Jotaro also gained the power.

Three seconds have passed

Dio swore, he couldn't believe his plan was falling apart. "Damn these Joestars," he said, "it seems that I may never gain my victory, unless…" Dio grabbed his jacket and pulled out an arrow, the arrow that granted him his stand. He pierced himself, sending a surge of power through him. Dio winced and doubled down, he could feel the power coursing through his body, he felt different, as if he had changed physically and mentally.

Four seconds have passed

Dio turned to his left, he noticed a worker standing next to the road roller, "stupid humans," Dio muttered, and drove his hand into the man's neck. As he drained the man's blood, a yellow aura began to form around him. "What?" Dio said, pulling his hand away from the man. The man began to morph, his skin flocculating and his eyes bulged from its sockets. A puff of smoke swirled around the man and covered him.

Five seconds have passed

When the smoke cleared, the man stood back up, but his appearance had changed tremendously. "Is this?" Dio spoke, he moved around the man, his appearance had taken the form, of himself. "Interesting," he said, moving around the apparent clone of himself. A smile formed on Dio's face, if this person could move in his stopped time, and had taken the appearance of him, then he must have inherited his stand as well!

Six seconds have passed

"You!" Dio spoke, pointing at the clone, "take this road roller to the bridge and kill the one named Jotaro Kujo! Once you have killed him, you will continue to spread your influence on other potential stand users, you will do this until I return, then I will kill you and take your blood." The clone nodded and picked the road roller p and flew to where Jotaro was. Dio smile turned into a sinister grin, even if this clone didn't kill Jotaro, it would give him enough time to escape the city and plot out a new plan. "Jotaro, you may have bested me this time, but mark my words, I, Dio, will perfect this new ability, and with it, I will kill you and any Joestar that stands in my way, I will end this fateful battle once and for all!"

* * *

15 years later, present day

Dio sat in the back of the boat, sipping on a glass of wine. The sun had finally set, and the moon glistened on the water of the sea. "Tell me human," said Dio, "how much longer must I, Dio, wait?" Shelby looked up from her phone at Dio, "calm your ass, we'll be there in a couple minutes." Tyler rolled his eyes at the response, "jeez, can you stop being so sassy, what crawled up your ass?" "Bitch, I'm tired, and I have to be dragged out to pick up some supposed vampire dude," Dio put his hands on his chin, these two humans intrigued him, "it's surprising how much the weak brag, so unaware of the true power of those around them." Shelby turned, fuming, "hey, what do you mean weak you damn bas- ""Shut it," Tyler said, cutting Shelby off, "we're here." The boat pulled up to a large island, on the island sat a huge compound, it gave off a very imposing aura, "this is it?" Asked Dio, "yes sir," replied Tyler, "welcome to Alcatraz."

[Stand] User: DIO

[Satnd] Name: The World

Power: A Speed: A Range: B Vitality: B Precision: A Develop: D

The boat stopped at a pier and docked, Dio stepped off the boat, looking around the island. The main compound, called Alcatraz, towered over the island, the structure reminded him of a castle. "Cool, isn't it?" Said Shelby, "it used to be a huge prison, but now its been pretty much abandoned, this is where our crew operates." The two led Dio to the entrance of the prison, where another man was waiting. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting Nick," said Tyler, the man turned to the three, "not at all, its fun to stand around not having anything to do." Tyler and Shelby walked to the Nick, giving greetings. "That's the guy Richter told us about?" Nick said, pointing at Dio, "yeah, that's him, don't converse with him too much, he's very dramatic when he speaks." Dio walked up to Nick, eying him up and down, "your leader is here, correct?" "uhh yea," replied Nick, "we'll take you to him." The three led Dio down the dark walkway of the prison, Dio looked at the cells that lined the walls of the prison, it gave of an intimidating presence, a dark feeling filled the inside of this compound, it gave Dio a sick sense of enjoyment. "You sure we can trust this guy," whispered Nick, "who cares if we can trust him, it's all about getting the arrow, you know our plan," replied Tyler. The four walked into a large lobby room, in the middle sat a table, full of food and refreshments. "Now that is a meal," said Tyler, "you should be happy you're here for this." Tyler, Shelby and Nick all sat down at the table, eying all the great food, "hey Max, you know where Axel is?" Asked Shelby, "he was getting some more wine from the back, he'll be there soon," replied the man named Max, he looked at Dio, "it's nice to meet you sir, I'm Max, sit down, this feast is for you too." Dio raised an eyebrow and looked at the food, "thank you for the offer, but I care more for the information than this feast." "If you care so much, then you will get it." Dio turned to the voice, two men stood in the entrance of a doorway, one of the men wore a red hoodie, one glowing red eye beamed from under the hoodie. "You must be Dio, you're the man Richter told me about," the man spoke, his voice was deep and confident. "Yes," said Dio, "and I assume that you are the boss that will lead me to unlocking the arrow," the hooded man chuckled, "yeah that's me, allow me to introduce myself," the man took his hood off, his blonde hair covered most of his face, his skin was white, almost like paper or a scoop of vanilla ice cream, "my name is Axel Thorn, I am the one that runs the Somerset Crew, please , sit, we have much to discuss." Dio sat in one of the seats, all seven individuals sat at the table, all taking food from the table. "I'm sure you have acquainted yourself with Richter and his stand, this is Tyler, Shelby, Nick, Max and Joe," Dio peered at all of them, they all were young, almost like teenagers, "and all of you, you are stand users?" Dio asked, "tell me, what are your stands like, if are to work together, I think it would be best to show off our abilities." "That's awfully suspicious don't ya think," said Joe, "why should tell you how are stands work, so you can know how to kill us or something?" Dio chuckled, "please, it would not take much effort from me to kill you, I am simply trying to be nice." Already, the atmosphere was tense in the room, and Dios ego wasn't helping. "I don't see the big deal," said Shelby, she stood up and a red aura began to form around her, "my stand is named Suicide Silence, it is a creation of my inner struggles," her stand spawned behind her, the stand dripped with the crimson red of blood, it resembled a bride, long black hair covered one all but one red eye. "interesting," said Dio, "I see that the lady is the one with the balls in this group." "What?" Said Nick, annoyed, "did I misspeak?" "Oh ok, so you wanna be an ass ok, ok," Nick stood up and began to glow blue, his stand came out, sending chill throughout the room, "this is my stand, Coldplay, you can probably guess what it does, its in the name." Nick sat down as Coldplay dissipated, "there, I showed you, and sit-down Shelby, standing like you're the shit," he muttered, Shelby smirked and sat down, putting her stand away, "well, I do have the balls in the group." Joe stood, his hand burst into flames, "my stand is Through the Fire and Flames, I won't show its full form since I'm not trying to burn the place down." "A stand of flames," said Dio, "that reminds me of one I have faced long ago." Joe sat down, putting the flames out of his hand. "My stand is Cannonball, it, shoots cannonballs, if you couldn't tell," said Tyler, "we tried to get him to give a better name, but he keeps forgetting," spoke Nick. "My stand is Holy Diver," said Max, a yellow aura formed around him and his stand came out, "it can control electricity and technology, it's not much use in combat, but it works in its own ways." "Yes, a stand of utility," said Dio, "it is useful in its own ways, and what about you?" Dio pointed at Axel, "you must have a stand too, all of you friends have been kind enough to give me a look into their abilities, what about you?" Axel raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of a piece of chicken, "you know, the reason I have been in power is because I keep my powers to myself, you will discover my ability soon or later." Dio smirked, "very well." "What about your stand?" Said Tyler, "can you be nice enough to show your stand?" Dio chuckled and stood up, "if you wish, I will show you, The World!" The World appeared behind Dio for a split second, and then, he vanished. "The hell?" Questioned Shelby, the six at he table looked around he room, Dio had disappeared. "Strange, isn't it," the six looked up, Dio stood on a walkway above the room, "how did I appear here suddenly? That is my ability, no one but I know, like your leader, you will find in time." Dio jumped down to the floor and sat back down in his seat. Axel smirked and straightened himself in his seat, "well, you are full of mysteries, aren't you?" "Everyone has a secret, whether or not you chose the share them is the power of one's mind," "Indeed." "Ok, can you guys stop flirting and get down to the point he's here already," said Nick, "yeah, yeah," said Axel, "Dio, it was a strange coincidence that one of my guys found you with the arrow, we had been searching for the past year for a link to discover a stand arrow, but here you are," Dio pulled the arrow from his jacket, "yes, it is truly bizarre," said Dio, "tell me, what is it you want with the arrow?" "I wish to spread my crews influence to across the world, using the arrow to create stand users will help me do that." "I wouldn't be so sure," replied Dio, "this arrow doesn't just give any person a stand, it is only used to awaken a stand, any normal person would die." "That is true," said Max, "but the arrow has another use," Max moved some of the food away and took a map out. "Have you ever heard of a requiem stand?" "Requiem?" "Yes, I've been researching this phenomenon for a while now, these Requiem stands are evolved formed of regular stands, there has only been one documented case of a requiem stand, it occurred two years ago in Italy, specifically in Rome." "Interesting," said Dio, clutching his chin. "Yes, It is interesting, the man who gained this evolved stand was named Jean Pierre Polnareff," Dios eyes widened, "wait, did you say Polnareff?" "uhh, yeah?" Dio laughed to himself, "yes, of course it was him, fate does work in mysterious ways, go on with your story." Max nodded, "well, he's dead, but his stand still remained, it is known to wander, but it has stayed primarily in one area, The Colosseum." He pointed to a red circle on the map, which was around Rome. "Italy, I see," said Dio, and how long would it take to get there?" Max shrugged his shoulders, "don't know, that's probably a days' worth of travel, and I don't know any airport that travels from L.A to Italy in one trip, they would probably need to stop at a different place first." Dio thought to himself, stroking his chin, "I don't have the time to spare, Jotaro and the others will catch onto my plan sooner or later," he said to himself, "hmm, I don't have any other choice, if it takes a day, we should leave as soon as possible." Axel smirked, "you're in quite a hurry, aren't you?" Dio glared at him, "yes, I am being chased by an enemy, I can't allow them to interfere in my plans, the sooner we leave, the better." Axel looked at the rest of his group, and back to Dio, "give me a moment?" Axel gathered his crew and huddled together. "Well, what do y'all think?" He asked, "I think this guy is full of shit," said Tyler, "I don't think we can trust him," "I agree with Tyler," said Nick, "plus, he knows how are stands work, because someone has to be a big girl," Shelby blushed and scowled, "hey, well excuse me if I wasn't pissing myself looking at the guy," "shut it," said Axel, "look, I don't think we can trust him, but he is are only shot at getting this arrow, and if we say no, what do you think he will do?" The four fell silent. Axel walked from the group and towards Dio, "I agree with your course of action Dio, however, if you want our help, we will, because that arrow is also in our interest, I'll make you an offer, we will travel with you to Italy to unlock its power, but once you do, you will give to me." Dio laughed, "how cute, why would you think that I, Dio, would give you the key to my victory?" "I won't stop you quest, but once you have gained your power, you will let me spread my influence, think of it, it could be joint control over the world, that's my offer, take it or leave it." Dio licked his lips and stood up, The World spawned behind him and grabbed Axel, the four behind him gasped and activated their stands, ready to fight, Axel held his hand up, halting them, "how do I know you won't betray me?" Asked Dio sinisterly, Axel starred him right in the eyes, "you have only my word, we both share he same goal, betrayal would be useless." Dio smirked and let go of Axel, The World faded as Dio extended a hand, "then it is settled," he said, Axel adjusted his collar and shook Dio's hand, "good, so tell me Dio, who exactly are these people chasing you?"

To Be Continued


	9. The Journey Ahead

Chapter 9: The journey ahead

LeBron's eyes opened slowly as the light of the light of the room turned on. "Ugh, what the hell?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Get up," said Jotaro, "we got a job to do." LeBron stretched and sat up, "huff, what a fucking day, I can't catch one break," Jotaro rolled his eyes, "you can sleep later." LeBron followed Jotaro out of the room, Josuke stood in the hallway, he was furiously combing his hair, trying to fix it, "gemmy that," Jotaro grabbed the comb out of Josuke's hand, "can you not focus on your hair for five damn minutes," "j-jeez Jotaro! I'm just combing my hair, I'm not breaking anything!" Jotaro shook his head and walked down the hallway. "What crawled up his ass?" Said LeBron, still rubbing his eyes, Josuke sighed, "he's just... focused on this case, it means more to him then you think."

The two followed Jotaro down the hall and into a large room, where Richter was sitting. "You two stay here, I'll go talk to him," said Jotaro. He entered the room and looked at Richter, who glared menacingly at Jotaro, "this room has been specifically designed to negate the usage of stands," Jotaro spoke, "it's just you and me, no tricks, no games." He took a seat opposite of Richter and took a folder out, he opened it and looked at the file inside, "Richter Prokes," he began, "age 23, born in Tampa, Florida and raised in San Jose, California, you moved here when you were six and have lived here ever since, I have your school records too, pretty smart kid, graduated from UCLA with a degree in motor science and has an internship at General Motors." Richter whistled and leaned back in his seat, "good job, you've told me shit I already know, and?" Jotaro looked at Richter and ignored his response, "well, I also have your criminal records, you've been arrested a number of times, mugging, public disturbance, and one account of sexual assault," "hey, I was falsely accused on that case, it got resolved," wined Richter, but Jotaro continued, "you have also been in numerous fights, some that left people hospitalized, it was said that it looked like a supernatural force was causing the damage, supernatural force huh, that is an interesting choice of words." Jotaro put the paper down and picked up another one, he waved it in front of Richter, "now this is an interesting one," said Jotaro, "it says here that you once did business with a gang named the Somerset Crew, they are an organization that runs throughout the state of California, it says here that you were once a former member of the gang, but left for unknown reasons, does sound about right?" Richter nodded, choosing not to say anything. "This attack that you caused with your stand resulted in the deaths of 42 people, and left more than 80 injured, technically, I can put you in a prison for life, you'd probably be put to death." "So," replied Richter, "why don't you?" Jotaro put the papers done and leaned in to his seat, "I'm not going to do that, because you remind me of how I was when I was young, you're a delinquent, and you need to be put on the right track, I can help you do that, all you need to do is answer one question." Richter raised an eyebrow, "shoot," "tell me where Dio is heading, you obviously know who he is, and you know where he is going, if you tell me where he's going, then I can work something out and get you on the right path."

Richter smirked, "and why would I rat out my employer to a dickhead like you?" He said, "and what's to say that I don't just call my friends t prepare for your arrival and the kill you?" Jotaro licked his lips and smiled, "you bring up a good point, but I haven't been completely been honest with you." Jotaro pulled the picture of Alcatraz that Joseph had created earlier. "Does this photo mean anything to you?" Richter's eyes widened slightly, he didn't say anything. LeBron and Josuke watched from the outside, I think he might have got him," said Josuke with a grin. "Alcatraz prison is a famous location, though it has been abandoned for many years, but there have been reports of unknown boats moving from there and the mainland, you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" Richter stood up, his hands still locked to the table, "you stupid fuck! You don't know who the hell you are dealing with!" Jotaro smirked, Richters rage unfazed him, "your threat doesn't mean much to me, like an old friend once said, your about ten years too young to challenge us." Richter glared at Jotaro, the rage boiling inside of him, "you must think your soooo smart huh? Mark my words, if you think, Somerset will rule this world one day, and when we do, we will send the likes of you to an early grave!" Jotaro got up and adjusted his hat, "then I'll see you in hell." Jotaro exited the room, "tell the old man we got his info, and take this guy out of here, I heard that the detention center just got an opening." Two police officers grabbed Richter and led him out of the room. Suddenly, Richter pulled free from their grasp and grabbed a gun from the officer's pocket, "you won't get the chance to get to them, eat shit you bastard!" Richter began to pull the trigger, but he was suddenly blasted though the window and back into the room, "shit!" LeBron exclaimed, covering himself from the shards of glass. "Star Platinum, The World," said Jotaro, "I stopped time before you could shoot, and now it is you that has met an early grave." Jotaro walked over to the two, "we should talk to the old man and discuss our next move, Dio's out there, and now we're one step closer to finding him."

* * *

Richter Prokes: Age 23

Stand: Insomnium

DEAD: Killed by Jotaro Kujo

* * *

Dio peered at the many buildings outside of the compound, lines of fences created an almost inescapable wall around the prison, "I can feel them," he said to himself, "they know where I am, fucking Joestars, I should've killed JoJo when I had the chance!" "Hey!" Dio turned, "we're almost done with the plane, we will be leaving soon." Max and Axel had been working on fixing one of the aircrafts that resided in the air field. "This is what we will be flying?" Asked Dio, 'yes sir, this here's a Cirrus SR22, this will get us to Italy in no time," replied Max, "yeah, but it's kinda low on gas," said Axel, "so we will need to make a stop before getting there," Dio nodded, "that is fine, but I incense that we leave as soon as possible, I fear my enemies are closing in on this island." Axel smirked at the statement, "these enemies of yours seems to get to you, you're not scared of them, are you? "Don't insult me, I have waited for my chance for years, I do not want any more interruptions," "very well." The engine of the plane suddenly came to life, Max chuckled, "hah, I got it!" Axel and Dio walked towards the plane, "excellent," said Dio, "now, we can start our journey," "yeah, but where are the other guys?" "They're inside the prison," said Axel, "I'll go get them.

Nick paced around the room, clutching his chin, he looked like a man on the brink of losing it. "You need to relax bro," said Shelby, "pacing isn't gonna calm you down." "Calm down?" Stated Nick abruptly, "trust me, I'm chill, I'm chiller than chill, how could I not be calm when we have a supposed 100-year-old vampire just hanging out, trust me, I'm fucking calm." Joe stood up and grabbed Nick, 'you don't look calm, sit your ass down," Nick sat and ran his hand through his hair, "look, this thing has got me stressed out, I know we have had this plan for a while, but now that it's happening, it's just a little crazy," "it's not that big of a deal, we all just need to chillax," said Tyler. "I do like how you don't give one shit about this," said Joe, "I mean, this is your big plan, but who gives a fuck right?" Tyler rolled his eyes and stood, "you know, the reason I don't a shit, is because there isn't anything to give a shit about yet, yeah, I know about the plan, but we have to let it flow, we will act when the time is right." "Tyler's' right," said Shelby, "we don't know how powerful this Dio guy is, if we want that arrow, we're gonna have to give it time." "Hey!" The four turned, Axel stepped into the room, "the plane is ready, we're leaving now, if you need to get anything, I'd do it now," Shelby and Nick nodded and left the room, leaving Joe and Tyler in the room. "Joe, before we leave, I want you burn this place down, I don't want any evidence left here," "yeah, no problem," said Joe, and he left. Tyler looked around the room, "so this is it huh?" He said, "our next chapter begins once we leave." "Yeah," said Axel, "to think that we can finally grow the crew form outside of the state, we will truly be the masters," Tyler looked at Axel, "I just hope that your trust in Dio is accurate," Tyler put a hand on Axel's shoulder, "it's not smart to put your trust in strangers." Tyler patted Axel on the back and left, Axel looked back at Tyler, the way he said that line, it's like he meant something more, Axel shook his head and left the room, ready to begin their travel.

* * *

"Hmmm, so that's your conclusion?" Joseph sat opposite of the trio, clutching his chin, although they had the picture, they didn't know if that was where Dio was, or if it was a stop in his plans. "It's unfortunate that we couldn't get more out the stand user, it's not like you to lose control like that Jotaro, ever since that accident, you've been impatient." Jotaro clenched his fists and lowered his head, Josuke had never seen Jotaro so flustered before, "dad," he began, "Jotaro is just upset that we aren't making progress on this case, that's all," "even so, if traveled with Jotaro before, across the world, all to find Dio, and then he was a cool as a cucumber, but this is different, tell me Jotaro, what is so different from then to now?" Jotaro continued to look down, LeBron stepped up, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Joestar, when we were in the truck, Jotaro told me about that journey you talk about, you guys lost many allies in your quest right?" Joseph nodded slowly, also looking down, "yes… you are right," "exactly, that's why Jotaro is unfocused, to lose your close friends on a journey to defeat evil, and then you find out that you didn't kill the real one, that can mess with our brain, and now that we have a chance to get to him, he's as focused as ever." Jotaro stood up and adjusted his hat, "LeBron, is right, ever since we discovered Dio's reemergence, I've felt that their sacrifices were worth nothing, Kakyoin, Avdol, Iggy, I must do their deaths justice," "Jotaro…" "I can't let their deaths be for nothing, Dio will not stop until we are dead, he is heading somewhere, I think I know where, if what I think is true, then we must stop him before he can leave, it's are only chance." Joseph looked at Jotaro, the resolve that he showed was truly inspirational, "I see, you certainly have grown, I trust in your resolve, if you are to go, then go and avenge are fallen crusaders." Jotaro nodded and turned to LeBron, "the games are just beginning LeBron, mark my words, when I beat Dio's ass, I'll be avenging not only my friends, but your as well," LeBron nodded, "you're damn right, and don't think you're gonna beat his ass by himself, "right," said Josuke, "we're all in this together and we are gonna beat his ass all at the same time!" Jotaro chuckled to himself, "good grief," he muttered, adjusting his hat, "you certainly are a bizarre pair," he turned to Joseph, "well old man, we're off, I guess its time to, hit the road!"

To Be Continued


	10. The Somerset Crew 1

Chapter 10: The Somerset Crew part 1

"Take one last look," said Axel, "after today, we will never have to see it again." The six crew members all huddled outside of the plane, looking at the compound where the operated out of for the past 5 years. "Yeah, it's kinda sad ya know," Shelby stated, "we had a lot of fun memories here," "yeah, remember that time when we found a dead body, you almost pissed yourself Nick," said Tyler, Nick rolled his eyes, "yeah, but you actually pissed yourself." The six continued to laugh and share memories as Dio watched inside the plane, "these six hold a strong bond," he thought to himself, "their teamwork may be what he has needed all along." "Alright, I think it's time to go," said Axel, the six climbed into the plane, ready to begin their journey, "Max, start this baby up," Max nodded and began to start the plane. Tyler looked at Nick, nodding at him, Nick, unknown to the others, awakened his stand, his Coldplay exited the plane and moved underneath it, it opened a panel and froze one of the wires, it snapped instantly, causing smoke to bellow from the plane. "What the?" Max questioned, he quickly got out and checked the bottom of the plane, "I-I don't believe this!" Axel and the others jumped out and followed him, "what happened?" Asked Axel, "it looks like the circuit breaker got busted, it's gonna take a while to fix this, even with Holy Diver." Axel cursed to himself and paced around the plane, "It's ok, just try and fix it quick, we don't have all day." Dio climbed out of the plane and looked at the damage, "I see that we will not be leaving right away," he said menacingly, "h-hey, it's not like the plane is broken, we just gotta fix one wire," said Shelby. DIo grimaced and walked away, "well, he's pissed," said Nick, scratching his nose.

* * *

Jotaro sat at the edge of the boat, they were nearing the island, nearing Dio. Jotaro reached into his jacket and took out a photo, it was a photo taken 15 years ago, during his travels with the stardust crusaders. Kakyoin, Avdol, Iggy, Polnareff, Joseph and him. Looking at the photo gave him both joy and sorrow, he missed those times, simpler times, but now, as an older man, and a father, he had a whole now perspective on life and keeping everyone safe. "Hey Jotaro," Jotaro quickly looked up and turned, LeBron walked to him, "what are you looking at?" Jotaro sighed and took of his hat, combing is hair, "here, take a look." LeBron took a hold of the picture and looked at it, "oh," he said, "these, these we're your friends," Jotaro nodded and looked to the sea, "they knew the risks the journey had to offer, if it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't be standing here today, I fight for their sake, and I will make sure they are truly avenged." LeBron nodded and gave him back to the photo, "we both have people we want to avenge, and we will both give their deaths justice." LeBron looked at Jotaro's neck, "by the way Jotaro, whats with that star on your neck?" "This star represents the Joestar bloodline," said Jotaro, "it is a symbol of our fighting spirit, and our determination to battle through impossible odds." Jotaro stood and put his hat back on, "I'm gonna get a drink, call me if you need me," Jotaro left LeBron alone on the deck of the boat, LeBron clenched his fists and looked at the night sky, this journey was no longer fun and games, it was time to get serious. He noticed a structure in the distance, he could tell immediately what it was, "Jotaro, Josuke, I see Alcatraz, we're here!"

* * *

Tyler along the wall of the compound, he looked at his phone, looking through all the photos he had taken with the gang, "you having second thoughts bout this?" Tyler looked up to see Shelby standing above him, "naw," he replied, "just thinking about what we're going to do after we get the arrow, it's easy to imagine something, but when it is so close to fruition, it can be a bit of a shell shock." Shelby smiled at him and sat next to him, "it's gonna be all good, as long as we stick together, we can make it through this," Tyler chuckled to himself, "that's so cliché," "but it's true." The two sat there, looking at the sea, until Shelby sat up suddenly, "hey, you see that?" Shelby pointed to the sea, Tyler squinted to see what she was pointing at, and eventually, he did see it, a boat was slowly approaching the island, "shit," Tyler said. He and Shelby quickly got up and ran over to where the others were. "Hey, what's the matter," asked Axel, Tyler looked at Axel, "well, uhh, we kinda got some company."


	11. The Somerset Crew 2

Chapter 11: The Somerset Crew part 2

Axel and the others ran to the where Tyler was, the could all see the boat beginning to arrive to the island, "shit," cursed Axel, "it looks like we have a change of plans." Dio walked over to the others, seeing the boat, he growled, "Jotaro." "So," Tyler began, "these must be the guys chasing you huh?" "Yes, it seems that have arrived sooner than expected." On the boat, Jotaro, Josuke and LeBron stood on the deck, looking at island, "that place, it's huge!" Exclaimed Josuke, "then it the right place," replied LeBron. "What should we do Axel?" Asked Shelby, Axel looked at the boat, although in eye sight, it was still quite a far distance from the island, "we need to but Max as much time as possible," he began, "Tyler, do us a favor and sink that son of a bitch, Nick, Joe, stay with him, we'll go and help Max with the plane." Axel led the other to the boat while Tyler, Joe and Nick all sat on the edge of the steps. "Man, that's gotta be a 30-meter shot," said Nick, "you think you can hit that?" Tyler cracked his neck, "can I hit that? I never get respect man," a brown aura formed around his arm and it transformed into a cannon. He aimed right above where the boat was, "it's all about aiming, if I shot straight forward, the ball wouldn't hit, but if I aim a bit above, then it will travel a greater distance!" Tyler shot off a cannonball, it sailed through the air and headed straight for the boat. "H-hey, what is that!" LeBron yelled, the three saw the cannonball heading straight for the deck, before any of them could react, the ball crashed straight through the deck, the boat shook and jittered after the impact. "Is everyone ok?" Asked Jotaro, the two nodded, "where the hell did that even come from?" Asked LeBron, "it must have come from the island, the area I saw it fall from makes the most sense." Jotaro noticed that they had stopped moving, and were sinking, "damn it, the boat is sinking!" Jotaro said, "Josuke, see if you can restore the boat," Josuke nodded and summoned his Crazy Diamond. It put its hands on the hole that the cannonball tore through, the debris from the impact all floated back into place and fixed itself. "There, that should do it," Josuke said, "the hole is fixed, it should keep the boat afloat.

"You hit it right?" Asked Joe, "yeah, I swear I hit, I saw it sail right through the damn thing!" Despite making impact, the boat stayed afloat. Tyler swore under his breath, "they must have a stand that can repair things or something," he said, "no matter, I have more than one trick up my sleeve." Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled a pouch out, inside lay different types of balls, "hmmm, let's see," he began, "ah, this should be good," he pulled one of the balls out an placed it into his cannon, "lets see you fix this shit," Tyler shot of another shot, it sailed through the air and straight for the boat. "There, another one!" LeBron said, pointing out the ball, "Crazy Diamond!" Josuke yelled as he unleashed his stand, Crazy Diamond slammed its fists into a near bye stone, chunks of the stone went flying over the boat, creating a shield. The ball slammed into the shield, exploding in a burst of flames, "it's a fire bomb!" Exclaimed Jotaro, covering his face from the flames. "Fuck!" Tyler yelled, "this is no use, they can counter my shots, we're gonna have to get closer, Nick, you can get us over there right?" Nick sighed and got up, his stand formed behind him, sending chills throughout the area, "course I can, just hope you like the cold."

* * *

[Stand] User: Tyler Peri

[Stand] Name: Cannonball

Power: B Speed: C Range: A Vitality: E Precision: D Develop: D

* * *

The three were doing their best to put the flames out that were spreading on the deck. "Man, whoever these guys are, they do not want us on that ship," said Josuke, "they must be hired by Dio," replied LeBron, "they're probably stalling for him, we should hurry before he get's away." In the distance, Nick skated along the waters, his Coldplay was able to freeze the water as he moved on it, creating a path straight towards the boat. "Keep it steady Nick, I can't aim with you shaking and shit," "well excuse me, it's not like I have to carry two people or anything." Tyler aimed at the boat and fired, the ball hit it, causing the ship to shake again, "shit, they hit us again," said Josuke, where the hell does it keep coming from?" LeBron looked back to the island, he saw the three skating towards them, Tyler began to charge another shot, "guys! I see the enemy!" Jotaro and Josuke ran over to see the enemies closing in on them, Tyler shot at the boat yet again, but Jotaro stepped up, "Star Platinum, The Word!"

Time has stopped

The ball stopped in midair, it was midway to the boat, Jotaro sent his Star Platinum out to the ball, 'ORAORAORAORAORA!" Star platinum slammed its fists into the ball, attempting to change its trajectory. With one last smash, it went back to Jotaro.

Time resumes

The cannonball flew back towards the three in the ocean, "w-what the fuck!" Yelled Tyler as the ball sailed towards them, "watch out!" Nick yelled as he stopped the ice trail, causing them all to fall into the water. The ball crashed into the ice, smashing it causing them to become stranded in the water. Jotaro took his jacket off and climbed over the railing, "Josuke, LeBron, come on, we a fight ahead of us!" The three jumped into the water, the real fight was about to begin.


	12. The Somerset Crew 3

Chapter 12: The Somerset Crew part 3

Tyler surfaced and coughed, breathing in air, "god damn it!" He exclaimed, "how the hell did he do that!?" "Never mind that," replied Nick, using his Coldplay to freeze the water to stand up, "we've got a bigger problem here." Jotaro's Star Platinum grabbed him and lifted him out of the water, "Josuke, LeBron, use your stand to walk on to the water, it will help with mobility," Josuke and LeBron activated their stands and floated out of the water, "this is gonna be tough Jotaro," said Josuke, "and we don't have a lot of time, we need to get to Dio," "yeah, let's make this quick!" Jotaro moved towards the group, Josuke and LeBron following, "here they come!" Said Joe, "got it, Coldplay!" Coldplay froze the water and lifted the shards in the air, shooting them at the three. Josuke took one of the bullets from pockets and shot it at the shard. It shattered and the pieces broke off and hit the other shards, the broken pieces then began to levitate in the air, "with my Space Jam," LeBron started, "I can change the gravitational pull of certain objects and redirect it!" The shards went flying back at the two in the water, he bought up a shield of ice to block the shards, "jeez, these guys have a counter for everything," he complained, "we're just going to have to keep up until we can get a hit," replied Tyler, readying a second shot. "Crazy Diamond!" Josuke launched Crazy Diamond at the ice, shattering it, "shit, Nick!" Tyler aimed at Josuke, but was stopped as LeBron's Space Jam landed a shot right to his face. Blood leaked from Tyler's mouth as he was sent into a near by rock, "shit, this isn't good," he muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Joe swam up to the rock, "Tyler, you need to get back to the island, we can handle this," Tyler looked at Joe in concern, "I don't think that is a good idea, 2 on 3 isn't a fair fight," "my stand will hold them off until Max is finished, I got this." Crazy Diamond threw punches at Coldplay, who dodged and threw a kick, hitting Crazy Diamond in the stomach. Crazy Diamond took the leg and slammed its elbow into it. Coldplay's knee shattered and it reformed, pulling it back. "Tch, his stand is strong," Nick said, "this is gonna be tough," he suddenly felt a strong amount of heat to his side. "W-what is that!" Exclaimed LeBron, Joe stood atop the rock, half of his body was aflame, "his body…" Josuke exclaimed, Jotaro adjusted his hat, "that heat is incredible, this is gonna get tougher quick.

* * *

"

[Stand] User: Joe Borda

[Stand] Name: Through the Fire and Flames

Power: A Speed: D Range: A Vitality: E Precision: D Develop: C

* * *

A massive torrent of flames shot from Joe's hand, the heat from them could be felt by the trio even from far, "get under, quick!" Jotaro yelled. The three ducked under the water, the fire grazing the top of the water. "You guys, get out quick!" Joe instructed, Nick picked Tyler up and skated back to the island, Nick looked back at Joe, "good luck bro." Joe moved forwards, continuing to send flames at the water, "stay as long as you want, my flames burn hotter than anything," exclaimed Joe, and in fact, I could probably burn it so much, it boils!" Jotaro looked above from under the water, the flames continued to hit the top, "this isn't good," he said, "we can't stay down here for more than a minute probably, and its either drowning or getting burned alive, not a great place to be here." Jotaro turned to Josuke and LeBron, "we need to get out of this scenario, and fast," Jotaro said, "I know, but those flames are intense, there's no way we can just swim up," replied Josuke, "wait, I have an idea," said LeBron, "what if, I can use my Space Jam to levitate the water up and pour it on to the stand." Josuke's eyes widened, "wait, like the whole lake!?" Jotaro rolled his eyes, "good grief, he's talking about the section we are in." The water began to boil as The Fire and Flames continued to shoot fire at the water. "LeBron, if your gonna do something, do it now!" Jotaro yelled, Star Platinum appeared and launched a barrage of fists at the water above, "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Water flew from the fists and hit the flames, "tch, persistent fucks," said Joe, "you can' put out these flames!" The Fire and Flames now used both hands to shoot a massive blast of flames, the flames now beginning to over take the water. "Jotaro, I'll help!" Josuke exclaimed, sending Crazy Diamond to punch the water, "DORARARARARARARARA!" LeBron sent out Space Jam, "ok, how do we do this," he said to himself, Space Jam took its hand and outlined a square in the water. "LeBron, hurry!" Said Josuke, the flames were nearing the two despite the barrages of fists. LeBron concentrated on the water and slowly focused on the portion, he gained control of it and moved it down, creating an opening in the top, "got it!" LeBron Exclaimed.

The water square rose out of the water and quickly shot at Joe, he looked up to see the block heading at him, "w-what the!?" He exclaimed, but he couldn't protect himself in time, the water hit him, quickly dissipating the flames. "Josuke! Now!" Yelled Jotaro, Josuke nodded and leaped out of the water, Joe tried wiping himself the water off of him, but it was too late, Josuke launched Crazy Diamond at Joe and slammed its fists into him, "DORARARARARARARARARA!" Screamed Crazy Diamond as it bombarded Joe with punches. Joe was sent back in a bloody mess, he fell into the water, and never surfaced. Jotaro adjusted his cap, "nice work you two," he said, "now, lets get to the island!"

* * *

Joe Borda: Age: 21

Stand: Through the Fire and Flames

Dead: Killed by Josuke Higashikata

* * *

"I got it!" Max exclaimed, after a short while, he finally fixed the plane. "Excellent," said Dio, "now, shall we leave?" Axel nodded and moved into the plane, "wait, what about the others, we should wait for them," Dio scowled, "they are probably dead anyway, we shouldn't wait any longer, Jotaro and the others are nearing." They all climbed into the plane, as it began to take off, Nick and Tyler ran onto the field. "Wait!" Tyler yelled, "We're here! Don't leave yet!" The plane began speeding up, causing Tyler and Nick to increase their pace. Axel put his hand out of the doorway, Tyler reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling himself in with Nick. The plane began to ascend into the air, leaving the island, just as LeBron and the others arrived. "Fuck!" LeBron swore, "they got away!" Dio looked from out the window, smiling, "so long Jotaro," he siaid, "you will not stop me now, I am now one step closer to my goal, and it will be I who wins this fateful battle!"

To Be Continued


	13. Upon the Gold Throne

Chapter 13: Upon the gold throne

Upon the gold throne sat Giorno Giovanna. His royal blue eyes peered to the outside of the mansion he lived in. It had been almost four years to he day since he became the boss of the Passione gang, he had transformed the group into a group of respectable men that vowed to keep the streets clean of filth and live with the values of gentlemen. He stood up and stretched, despite only being 19 years old, he felt as if he had lived a full life, he had fulfilled his goal of keeping the sale of narcotics and illegal substances, and now, as the boss of Passione, he felt as if he had nothing left to do.

He walked towards one of the tables in the room, he grabbed a picture and help it up high, the picture was of his nineteenth birthday, him, Trish, Mista, Bucciarti, Fugo, Abbachio and Narancia all sat in the café, it was the first time they had all been together in a long time. "Still looking at the photo huh?" Giorno turned, Bucciarti stood in the doorway of the room, "Wouldn't you," replied Giorno, "all of us together, after all that had happened, it's a nice thing to look at." Bucciarti walked next to Giorno, looking at the photo, "yeah, I see what you mean, it's good to see us all together again." Giorno put the photo down and walked to the window, Bucciarti looked at Giorno, concerned, "Giorno, you've been quieter then usual, you ok?" He asked, Giorno sighed, "I don't know, these past couple of days, I've felt this, strange feeling." "Strange feeling?" "Yeah, it felt, familiar, like someone or something is trying to reach out to me, but I don't who or what." Bucciarti rubbed his chin, "that is very strange, and do you think this feeling is good, or bad?" "It's hard to say, but all I know is that whatever is coming, its coming soon."

Bucciarti walked to Giorno and put a hand on his shoulder, "as the boss, it's your job to protect the city, and as your crew, it's our job to keep you safe, if anything happens, we will be there in an instant.' Giorno closed his eyes and smiled, Bucciarti has such a way with words, it was simply something he lacked, "thank you Bucciarti, I only hope this feeling doesn't turn into something serious." Bucciarti nodded and walked towards the exit, 'by the way Giorno, I came here to tell you that Trish made food, you better come down before its gone." "Oh, ok, I'll be there in a sec, Giorno responded, he glanced one more time to the outside and the followed Bucciarti out of the room. A gust of wind entered the room and tipped over one of the pictures on table, it fell to the floor, breaking. The picture slid onto the floor, covered in glass, the photo was of a man, Dio.

Dio opened his eyes, he peered outside the plane, the blue sky was covered by the white of clouds. He pondered on the vision he had just witnessed, whoever this boy was, he had a photograph of him, which meant he knew who he was. "Could this be…" Dio thought to himself, "no, no, no, there must be another reason." The rest of the crew were sound asleep, except for Man and Axel, who sat in the cockpit. "We left Joe back there," Axel began, shaking his head, "the journey is just beginning and we've already lost on of our friends." Max exhaled and looked to him, "sacrifices are going to be made, as long as we get the job done, he would have died for the cause," Axel closed his eyes, "that's not the point Max, I never intended to sacrifice anyone, this isn't what I had in mind," "and what did you expect?" Axel sighed, "never mind Max, just get us there safe." Axel turned in his seat and went to sleep. Dio overheard the conversation, "interesting," he said, "this Axel has a softer spot for his peers the I would have thought, I'll have to keep this in mind."

To Be Continued


	14. Wayward Son 1

Chapter 14: Carry on my Wayward Son part 1

LeBron and Josuke searched the prison for any clues onto where Dio could have gone. "Jeez, this place sure is huge, its like a maze in here!" Josuke whined, "well, that's, kinda the point," LeBron replied, "this place was designed so that no one could escape, it should feel like a maze." The two continued down the path way, eventually coming to an intersection. "What's the status?" Jotaro asked from behind the two, "there's an intersection here, it splits into two paths, but which one is the right one?" LeBron questioned, Jotaro walked past them and adjusted his hat, "we might as well split up," he said, "me and Josuke will go here, you'll go down this path." LeBron looked bewildered, "huh!? By, by myself?" "Yeah, you'll be fine, if anything happens, just give us a shout," Jotaro walked down to the path, Josuke following, "good luck LeBron," said Josuke with a smirk. The two walked on, leaving LeBron alone. LeBron sighed and let out a deep breath and clapped his hands, "well, isn't this just fucking swell," he muttered, walking down the path. Unknownst to them, a boat had just entered the pier to the island.

* * *

A buzzing noise woke Axel from his brief nap, "huh, what was that?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, "it was your phone, I'll get it for you," "k." Max picked up the phone to see who it was, he chuckled silently, "oh shit, uhhh, you might want to take this," said Max, he handed the phone to a now confused Axel. "Hello?" He said, "Hey, where the fuck are you guys!?" "Jace?" Back on Alcatraz, Jace Costello, the man on the phone, was sitting impatiently outside of the main entrance, "I got the shit you wanted me to get, I had to drive all the way to fucking Sacramento to get it! Now can you let me in, its cold outside!" Axel leaned back in his chair, he had totally forgot about Jace, and now he was all alone on the island. "Uhhh," Axel started, "I don't know how to put it, but we're not actually there, we left." "What!" Jace snapped, "the fuck you mean you're not here, where are you?" "Well, uhm, remember that plan we had, about getting that arrow?" "Uh, yeah, what about it, I thought you said that it was just a rumor," "yeah, we have the arrow, but in order to unlock it, we must go to Rome." Jace paused, "wait, so your telling me, that you all left, didn't say anything, and are heading to Rome?" "…Yeah." "You know, I should be screaming my dick off, but I'm not in the mood, so I'm just gonna head inside and enjoy this treat to myself," "wait Jace," said Axel, "we encountered some enemies before we left, they might still be there," Jace smirked, "good, something to take my anger out on then." "Don't underestimate them Jace," Axel said, "they, they killed Joe," Jace's eyes glanced downwards slightly, "not the first time I've lost someone, just one more reason to kill these bastards, I'll take care of it."

* * *

LeBron walked slowly through the walkway, he was all by himself, in an abandoned prison, and who knows if anyone besides his group was still in there. "Yeah, this isn't creepy at all," he said to himself, "not like its haunted or anything." He suddenly heard a bang in the distance, he turned to where he thought he heard it, "you've gotta be joking," he muttered. He continued to walk, thinking he had just imagined the noise. He turned a corner, seeing a closed door with a lock on it. "This has to be it," LeBron said, he walked up to the door and tried to open it, but the lock prevented it. LeBron's Space Jam emerged and punched the lock, breaking it off. LeBron kicked the door open and entered, the room had one large table full of food and drinks, "huh, ant this something," he muttered, he walked over to the table, taking a piece of chicken off of the table, "yum, that's some good chicken." He looked over the table, eventually seeing a map, "what's this?" LeBron moved some of the food out of the way, revealing a map of the world. The map had many marks and lines on it, as if the person writing on it was trying to find something, all the lines pointed towards Italy, specifically Rome. "Shit, this has to be where Dio is going!" Exclaimed LeBron, he quickly pulled his phone out to take pictures of it, "perfect," he said, "this is gonna help big time, I just need to get back to Jo-" LeBron paused, as he was putting his phone away, he could see something in the reflection of the phone, it was on the ceiling, hanging, its eye were fixed onto LeBron. "Fuck," LeBron said under his breath, he slowly turned to see the figure, once he turned fully, the figure had disappeared. "Was, was that-" A hand suddenly clasped around LeBron's neck, it lifted him into the air, LeBron saw the figure, its two white eyes peered at him, its mouth was agape, revealing many sharp fangs, this figure wasn't an imagination, it was a Stand! The stand screamed at LeBron and lunged at him, ready to bite, LeBron's Space Jam quickly put up its hands up to prevent the stand from biting him, its hands clasping around the Stands face. "S-shit, this isn't good!" LeBron said, Space Jam jammed its fingers into the Stand's eyes, blood squirted out as the stand backed off, "Eat Shit!" Space Jam drove its fist into the Stand's face, sending it flying, but just before it hit the wall, it disappeared. "Huh?" LeBron said, perplexed, "where did it..." Suddenly, LeBron heard a noise from behind him, but before he could react, the Stand from before dug it teeth into LeBron's neck! "Wha-" LeBron muttered, coughing blood, blood squirted from the wound as the Stand further sank its teeth into LeBron's shoulder, LeBron winced in pain, he was trouble, BIG trouble.


	15. Wayward Son 2

Chapter 15: Carry on my Wayward Son part 2

Space Jam launched a fist into the Stands stomach, but it didn't budge, its teeth stayed lodged into LeBron's shoulder, "alright tough guy," LeBron said, "you wanna fucking go, I'll fucking go!" Space Jam slammed its fist into the neck of the Stand, the force caused it to temporarily let go of LeBron's shoulder, the Stand suddenly flew into the table, smashing through it, Space Jam rushed at the Stand and launched a barrage of fists at the Stand, but before the finishing blow could be dealt, it again vanished. LeBron took a moment to regain his breath, clutching his now bloody shoulder. "Wh- Where the fuck are you! Huh!" He yelled looking around the room, adrenaline was coursing thorough his body, he was ready for a fight.

"Your stand is pretty strong, stronger than mine for sure," LeBron turned to where he heard the voice, Jace rounded the corner and entered the room. "So, you're the guy that killed Joe," Jace said, "my boss said there was more than one person here, but I guess he was mistaken." "You say I killed him like I'm the bad guy," replied LeBron, "but I simply defended myself, do you think I should've just let him kill me?" Jace shrugged his shoulders, "maybe, maybe not, I'm not that smart when it comes to that kind of stuff, doesn't matter what happens in the middle, the only thing that matters is the result." The two stand users began to circle, knowing a confrontation was unavoidable. "Look dude," LeBron started, "I don't want to fight, I'm just looking for someone, if you know anything, just tell me and we can all go home happy," "go home happy?" Responded Jace, "I am in my home, and you're the one who should be leaving, and by the way, if you really didn't want a fight, you shouldn't have come here in the first place!" LeBron tensed up, he knew that he couldn't talk his way out of this, he back up to the table, he noticed some knifes on the table and he suddenly had an idea. A white aura formed around Jace's body as he moved to LeBron, "you think you can waltz in here, kill one of my friends, and think for one second I'm gonna do as you say? Fuck you! I'll fucking kill you!" LeBron suddenly sprung to action, he touched the knives and directed them towards Jace. The knives flew through the air and lodged itself right into Jace's neck, blood squirted out of the wound as Jace stumbled back. LeBron summoned his Space Jam and launched it at Jace, Jace was grasping his throat, trying to stop the bleeding as he saw the Stand flying toward him.

"Wayward Son!" Yelled Jace, the white Stand from earlier emerged from behind Jace and kicked at slashed at Space Jam. Space Jam dodged and launched a fist at the Stand. Wayward Son reflected the punch and a white flash emerged from it. LeBron covered his eyes from the flash, and when it subsided, Jace and Wayward Son were gone. "It disappeared again!" LeBron exclaimed, "ok, so not only is your stand stronger, but it's ability is quite powerful as well," Said Jace as he rounded the corner and entered the room. "What the hell?" LeBron questioned, "how did…" "I do it?" Jace butted in, "tell me, what would I gain from telling you my ability?" Jace circled LeBron, the white aura surrounding him, "your stand seems to be able to levitate objects in a way, that is dangerous, but it won't work against me." LeBron moved back to the table, and when he put his hand on the table, the knife was back where it originally was. LeBron looked at the knife, "how the hell is this here," he thought to himself, he spawned his Space Jam and turned to Jace. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not gonna lose to a kid like you!" He yelled, launching his Stand at him. Wayward Son spawned and lifted Jace into the air, placing him on top of the walkway. "Man, you're more impatient then even I am!" Exclaimed Jace, "chill out for fucks sake!" LeBron's Space Jam lifted him into the air and placed him on the ceiling as he directed his gravity to the top, "I remember something you said from earlier, you said, if I didn't want aa fight, I shouldn't have come here, if you want me to chill, you shouldn't have began this fight!" Jace smirked, "perhaps your right." Just before LeBron could strike, Wayward Son produced a bright flash, LeBron covered his eyes from it, he could briefly see Jace moving, but as soon as the flash dissipated, Jace was gone. "Shit, he disappeared again!" LeBron said, he looked around the room, looking for Jace or Wayward Son. He moved onto the walkway and scanned the room, but he couldn't see him, "damn, how does he keep disappearing?" He said to himself. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jace reenter the room, a white aura following him, LeBron noticed something, the past two times that Jace had used that flash and disappeared, he always re entered the room the exact way, it was as if… LeBron's eyes widened, "That's it!" He exclaimed, Jace looked, raising an eyebrow, "have you?" "Yes!" LeBron yelled, pointing at Jace, "I've discovered the true power of your Wayward Son! Its ability is time! You can rewind time!"


	16. Wayward Son 3

Chapter 16: Carry on my Wayward Son part 3

* * *

[Stand] User: Jace Costello

[Stand] Name: Wayward Son

Power: D Speed: A Range: B Vitality: B Precision: D Develop: A

* * *

Jace grimaced, "rewind time?" He muttered, "It seems I didn't do a good job at hiding its capabilities." His Wayward Son spawned beside him, "however, that won't stop me from killing you!" Wayward Son lunged at LeBron, LeBron anticipated and jumped down from the walkway. "Space Jam!" Yelled LeBron as Space Jam slammed its fist into Jace's Face, "if there's one thing I learned playing basketball, it's that patience is key!" Jace went flying into the table, smashing through it. Jace spat blood from his mouth as he struggled to stand up, "and it's obvious that you don't have any patience," LeBron said, walking towards Jace. "S-shit," Jace muttered, "this guy has got me beat, I can only use my ability maybe one or two more times before I tire out, I've got to be smart." Jace stood up and stood off with LeBron, blood dripping from his mouth.

LeBron lunged at Jace, Space Jam at the ready. "Wayward Son!" Yelled Jace as a white flash emerged from his stand. The room began to become distorted and spin, Jace quickly touched LeBron's shoulder, causing LeBron to fade and rewind, his body became distorted with a negative color scheme. Jace watched as LeBron was moved back onto the walkway, and positioned himself towards the door, the room began to fix itself as Wayward Son's rewind time was about to end. The time straightened and resumed as normal, "what?" LeBron questioned, he was back on the walkway, "could he have…" Jace sprinted out of the room, LeBron saw this and jumped down to the floor, "he must have rewound time or something," LeBron said, "and now he's getting away!" LeBron pulled his phone out to call Jotaro and Josuke.

Jace rounded a corner and doubled down, catching his breath. He wasn't in a great predicament, with LeBron figuring out his ability, he was out of ideas. He reached for his phone and called Axel. "Come on," Jace pleaded, "come on!" "Jace?" "Axel!" Jace sighed in relief, "hey, so, you know how I said I was gonna kill those guys and get revenge?" "Yeah…" "Well, things didn't go to plan," said Jace, "and now I'm in a bit of a rough spot, and I mean, rough." Axel sighed on the other side of the phone, "shit, that's bad," he said, "you need to get out of their now, I can tell Max to turn around and get you." "Hell no!" Exclaimed Jace, "Don't risk the mission over me, I can handle this myself," "but against the three of them!?" Jace closed his eyes and pondered on the situation, an idea popped into his head, "yeah, I can, maybe not now, but I have an idea." Jace heard footsteps approaching to his right, "I'll call you back," he said, quickly hanging up the phone and moving behind a corner. Jotaro and Josuke ran to the room, looking around. "I swear I heard someone Jotaro," said Josuke, "they were in here, I think." Jotaro adjusted his hat, "it doesn't matter, LeBron said there was an enemy, so we have to stay on our toes," he said. Jace watched the two, "they must be stand users too," he mumbled, "lets hope that they aren't as strong as the other one." Wayward Son spawned beside Jace as he began to move from behind the wall. "You!" Jace turned to see LeBron moving towards him, "LeBron!" Jace rolled his eyes, Josuke and Jotaro circled around Jace as the three began to box him in. "So, you're his friends, aren't you?" jace asked, "well, aren't I fucked," Jotaro stepped up, "we don't want to hurt you, just tell us where Dio is going, and we can forget all of this," he said. "Dio?" Jace questioned, "I don't know any Dio? You mean, like the band?" Jotaro shook his head, "good grief," he muttered, "Dio is the person we're looking for, he is a vile being that is in search for a power that can destroy the world, it's our destiny to defeat this foe." Jace nodded, clearly thinking it was total bullshit, "uh huh, well, you I just bought some bears and I don't want them to go to waste, soooo…" Josuke grunted, "hey! This is some important stuff, and the group that was here aligned with him, and you are with them no?" "Yeah," Jace replied, "but, I wouldn't say that me or any of them are vile, like this guy you talked about." LeBron stepped up to Jace, "if they aren't evil, then why did they try to kill us, and tell me, why are they heading to Rome?" Jace looked down and rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, I guess I might as well tell you, follow me."

* * *

"Axel, look." Axel peered outside, he could see land, "Japan," he said, "I've always wanted to travel here, it's such a beautiful place," "yeah, same," Max replied, "but we probably won't be staying here for long, a simple refuel and we're off to Italy. Axel nodded and moved to the back, "hey! We're gonna be landing soon, so get your stuff and get ready to leave!" The group responded with groans as they all started to wake up. "Mr. Thorn, may I ask how long we will be here?" Dio asked, "not long, once the plan is refilled, we will leave once its done," said Axel. Dio nodded and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his hands and laughing to himself, "it has been a long time since I have visited Japan," he said, "perhaps, it is time for me to test how strong these children really are!"

To Be Continued


	17. The Arrow's Truth

Chapter 17: The Arrow's Truth

Jace led the group back to the room from earlier, "I don't know what Dio has to do with any of this, but I'll tell you what I know, on one condition." The four of them sat down at, well, what was left of the table, "and what is that condition?" Jotaro asked, "I want you to join you on your journey," Josuke chuckled, "y-you can't be serious!?" "I am, I didn't stutter, did I?" Jace responded, "Jotaro, w-we can't trust this guy!" Josuke said, "well, let's see what he has to say," spoke up LeBron. Jace brushed his hair to the side and leaned forward in his chair, "so, it all started a couple of months ago.

* * *

7 Months Ago

San Jose, California

* * *

The moonlight shined on the waters by the city of San Jose. The traffic in the city was relatively calm as a Nissan Rouge drove through the streets, it parked in front of a building that's lights were all out, the car turned off and sat there. "You sure this is the right place Axel?" Jace asked, Axel put his hoodie on as he turned to Jace, "this is where the directions led to," he replied. Shelby peered out from out the window, "looks pretty creepy if you ask me, and it has trap written all over it," she said, "that's probably the point," said Max. Axel opened his door and exited, "Shelby, Jace, you two stay here, we will be right back." Axel, Max and Tyler walked towards the building and looked inside, "hello?" Tyler said, "is anyone there?" The door to the building opened slightly, startling the three, "what do you want?" A voice said, it was deep and raspy, "we're here to see Mustaine," replied Axel, "we were invited here by him." The door suddenly slammed shut and locks could be heard, the door open, dust leaving the building, "come in," the voice said.

The three entered the building, a rotting smell immediately hit them, "holy fuck!" Yelled Tyler, "what the hell is that!?" Axel looked around, he wondered where the voice that let them in came from, "come," the voice said, "Mustaine waits for you." The three moved to a stairwell and proceeded to move up them, "I don't like this Axel," said Max, "I'm getting a real bad feeling about this, we aren't safe," Axel's body began to glow green, "I'm getting that feeling too, get ready to fight." The three reached the top and saw an open door, smoke moved out from it, Axel put his hand up to hold the two back and slowly moved towards the door, as he put his hand on the door handle, a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, Axel's eyes widened, this hand, belonged to a Stand! "Axel Thorn," the voice from before said, "born July 27th, 1996, invited here by my master, Mustaine, please, there is no need for hostilities, your stands will not be necessary." The hand faded and the door flew open, in the room sat a cloaked man, his long grey hair moved along his body. "I assume that you are Mustaine," Axel said, entering the room, no response, "I'm Axel, I'm the one that contacted you, about the special info," no response. "Apologies," Axel turned, the stand that had grabbed Axel's hand from before stood in the corner, "my master suffers many illnesses, he cannot hear or see." The stand moved towards the man, helping him to his feet, Tyler and Max entered the room, seeing the stand, "h-hey! Is that…" Axel put his hand up, "it's ok, I don't think it will fight," he said. The Stand lifted the man and placed him on the bed, "true, I am not an offensive type stand, I'm was created in order to assist my master." The three stared in confusion, "it, can talk?" Tyler questioned, "since when do Stands talk?" "Well, I've heard that some Stands can manifest a consciousness outside of their user," replied Max, "especially if one is in the condition of this guy." Axel took a chair and sat in it, "well, it seems as if he didn't invite us, you did," "yes, very important this matter is," the stand replied, "may I ask you a question, Mr. Thorn?" "Shoot," "when did you obtain your stand?" Axel tilted his head, "obtained? I wouldn't say I obtained it, I have mine since I was born," "yeah, same here," said Tyler, "me too, but what do you mean by obtained? Like by physical means?" Max stated. The stand stood and opened a drawer, "many ways there is, to obtain a stand," the Stand said, "take a look at this paper." The stand handed the paper to Axel, who looked at it. "What is it?" He asked, Max walked to him, looking at the paper, "it looks like some sort of arrow," he stated. "the Stand Arrow," the stand proclaimed, "this arrow has the power to awaken an individual's Stand, allowing the person to use it." The three stood in awe, "wait, so this thing can create Stand Users?" Axel asked, "yes, and no," the Stand replied, "you see, you must be born with a Stand, most Stand User's do not know cannot awaken them right away, so this will help them awaken and use them, a normal person would die due to its effects." Max rubbed his chin, "this is very interesting, how would we be able to obtain this arrow?" He asked, "there are only few places to find this arrow, those entrusted with the Arrow prefer to stay hidden, not to be seen by anyone." Axel stood and gave the paper back to the Stand, "tell me, would you know who these people are?"

* * *

"The Stand never told us who, but it gave us an idea of where to look," Jace explained, "that has been my Gangs goal for the past year, and I guess now we found our Arrow." Jotaro took his hat off and brushed his hair, "the arrow's power is unprecedent, I don't know how Dio got it, but knowing him, he can't have a good reason to use it," "and now he is traveling to Rome," LeBron added, "what could he want in Rome?" "Well, there is one thing," Jace said, "one of our members found evidence of an Arrow used in Rome, it was used in a fight to unlock something called a Requiem Stand, there were two who pierced themselves, one died, so there's no way to reach him." "Shame," said Jotaro, "and what about the other one?" "The other one is still alive," Jace responded, "I remember Max talking about him, if I remember, I think his name was Giorno Giovanna." Jotaro's eyes widened, "Giorno Giovanna?" Josuke looked to him, "you know who this is Jotaro?" "Yes," Jotaro replied, "yes, a few years ago I sent Koichi out to Italy to observe him, I'm gonna have to give him a call," Jotaro stood up and pulled his phone out. "This Giorno guy, you sent someone to observe him?" LeBron asked, "he must be someone special," "yeah, he is the son of Dio."

* * *

"Giorno!" Giorno turned to see Narancia walking towards him, "hey! There's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you, he mentioned you specifically." "Specifically?" Questioned Mista, "I wonder who it could be?" Giorno stood and took the phone from Narancia, he put it up to his ear, "hello?" "Giorno Giovanna, I believe you are in trouble." Giorno tilted his head, "I'm sorry, I don't think I know who this is, who are you?" "My name is Jotaro Kujo, I assume that you remember Koichi Hiorse?" "Koichi?" Giorno Said, he hadn't heard that name in a long time, "yes, but it's been a long time since I've heard from him, why do you ask?" "He was sent to Italy to observe who you were, to tell me if you would be a threat, he told me that you were a person of compassion and resolve, the qualities of someone of the Joestar bloodline," "Giorno, who is it?" Mista asked, Giorno his hand up, silencing him, "I hear what you are saying, Jotaro Kujo, but I do not understand, why do you say I am in danger?" "Giorno Giovanna," Jotaro announced, "does the name Dio mean anything to you?" "Dio?" "Yes, this is the name of your biological father, and I believe he is coming to kill you."

To Be Continued


	18. Justice for All! 1

Chapter 18: And Justice for All! part 1

Giorno stumbled back and caught himself of the table, "G-Giorno!?" Mista exclaimed, moving to him. Bucciarti and Trish entered the room, seeing the situation, "Giorno?" Trish said, moving to him, "are you ok?" Giorno nodded and quickly got up and picked the phone back up, "f-father, my father passed when I was 10, there is no way the man you call Dio is my-" "I discovered that Dio had a biological son 2 years ago, the name I had found was Haruno Shioban, that is your birth name correct?" Sweat began to form on Giorno's head, "yes, yes it is, but I do not go by that name anymore," "of course," replied Jotaro, "from what my sources have told me, the man named Dio is now heading to Rome in order to find you, he has a team of Stand Users with him, and should be considered dangerous." "I- I still do not understand, why does he want to kill me, what do I mean to him!?" "It is probably a possibility he doesn't even know you exist," Jotaro said, "but what I do now is that he is heading there to unlock the power of the Arrow," "the Arrow?" Giorno asked, "that cannot be, the Arrow is in my possession, how could he have it?" "There are many Arrows in existence, you have one, and Dio has one too, Dio is going to Italy in order to obtain a Requiem Stand! I do not know the power of Requiem, but I am sure you do, it is of most importance that you do not let him accomplish his goal." Giorno stayed silent for a while, "and what about you? What you do, Jotaro Kujo?" "I will also travel to Italy, it is the Joestar's destiny to defeat Dio, and we will fulfill that task, be on the lookout, I will see you soon, Giorno Giovanna." Jotaro hung the phone, "we should leave as soon as possible," he said, putting his hat back on. Josuke and LeBron stood and looked at Jace, "what about him?" Josuke asked, "are you sure we can trust him?" Jotaro looked at Jace, "he has given us vital information about this situation, if he will help us, then I will put my trust into him." Jace smirked and stood up, "trust me, I have a mission of my own, I won't do anything to disrupt your travel, you have my word," he said. The four left the room, together.

* * *

"Giorno, who was that on the phone?" Bucciarti asked, Giorno sighed and put the phone down, "we may have a situation, call Abbachio and Fugo and tell them to head back here, it's urgent. Time had passed, and once all were present, Giorno moved in front of them. "This better be good Giorno," Abbachio grumbled, "I was busy enjoying my one day off, "I'm sorry to disrupt it Abbachio, but I assure you that this is important," said Giorno. "Over the course of the past couple days, I've been having this, weird feeling, it's felt both familiar and distant at the same time, and I've wondered what it could be, but today, I think I have discovered the cause of this feeling." The group looked at Giorno in concern, "what do you mean Giorno?" Asked Fugo, "today I received a phone call from an unknown individual," replied Giorno, "he told me that I was in danger and that a man was coming for me." "Did he tell you who this man was?" Mista asked, Giorno sighed, "yes, the man that is coming is named Dio, and he is my father." The group gasped at this, Giorno's father was coming to kill him!? "A-are you serious Giorno!" Narancia exclaimed, "y-your father, is coming to kill you?!" Giorno nodded, "yes, I believe he is after the Arrow, and is looking to achieve Requiem, I don't know what he wants to do with this power, but it cannot be good." Bucciarti stood up, "this is a serious situation Giorno, what's the plan with dealing with this Dio?" "Well, the man on the phone said that Dio was traveling here, so it is unknown when he will come, but when he does come, we must be ready, I want a track on all of the flights entering Naples, all boats and other transportation, when Dio comes, I want to take him out before he can cause any harm." Giorno leaned on the table and looked to the outside, "I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream! And whether or not this Dio is my real father, I will not let him cause any harm to this city!"

* * *

The plane landed in an abandoned airfield, free of any other planes. The group all filed out of the plane, stretching their limbs, "wow, so this is Japan," Nick stated, "I expected a little more color to be honest." Axel and Max were the last two to leave the plane, they looked around the yard they had landed in, "Dio, are you not coming out?" Axel asked, Dio had not moved from his seat, "I have no business leaving this plane, accomplish your task and let us move on," Dio spoke. Axel rolled his eyes and moved towards the group, "you guys keep watch for anything suspicious, me and Max will get the fuel," "and where exactly are you gonna find some, we kinda just landed in the middle of nowhere," Said Tyler, "we have, but my phone said that there is a gas station 15 minutes away, we'll be there and back in no time," replied Max. The two walked away, leaving Tyler, Nick and Shelby all alone. "Great, stuck alone with the fucking vampire," Shelby moaned, "well, does anyone have cards?" Dio watched as Axel and Max left the field, "hmph, I wanted to see what that Axel's Stand was capable of," he muttered, "but I guess these three will have to do," Dio pulled out a radio from his jacket, "Mustaine, you may now begin, please test out our friends with you Justice for All!"


	19. Justice for All! 2

Chapter 19: And Justice for All! part 2

"You have any fives?" "Go fish!" Nick threw his cards on the floor, "that's fucking bullshit!" He yelled, "how the hell did she win again, that's three in a fucking row!" Shelby smirked and leaned back on the plane, "what can I say, don't hate the player hate the game." Nick shook his head in frustration and got up, "its been like an hour. How are Axel and Max not back yet?" "Dude it's been like ten minutes, the hell do you get an hour from?" Replied Tyler. Nick groaned and sat back down and pulled out his phone, "hey, I got a text from Jace," Tyler and Shelby looked up at him, "oh shit, I totally forgot about him," said Shelby, "is he alright?" Nick opened the text and read out loud, "hey, I know you guys have left already, I actually have a ride to where you are going, I'll be at Italy in no time, don't start the operation without me, see ya." "What does he mean he got a ride?" Shelby asked, "he probably tricked those enemies we fought into letting him join them," replied Tyler, "I'm honestly surprised they would have let him join him." The three were silent for a bit, the night sky began to get cloudy, "so, are we ever gonna talk about the job?" Nick said, "I mean, Axel ant here anyways," "But he is," Shelby said, pointing at Dio, "so? What does it matter if he knows?" Nick said. Tyler rubbed his eyes, "if you want to talk about it, we can talk about it," he said, "If we are going to take over the Gang, we have to be patient, once we get the Arrow, we can do just that." "Even if we do that, Axel's stand is extremely powerful, it would take all three of us to beat him," replied Shelby, "and besides, what are we gonna do about Max, and what about this Dio guy and the enemies following him?" "All in time, we strike when the time is right," replied Tyler.

Dio looked at the three form the window, he rubbed his chin in thought, "so, it appears that these humans have a plan to kill Axel," he spoke, "how fascinating, it will be interesting to see how that plays out, if they survive my test that is, isn't that right, Mustaine." The cloaked man sat silent, his white eyes glazed blankly at Dio, as if he was corpse, "your Justice for All! Is quite a powerful Stand, its ability to consume with smoke will be an interesting challenge for our young friends." Dio chucked to himself as the cloaked man began to glow grey, a grey figure emerged from behind him, "greetings Load Dio," the Stand said, bowing to him, "let us start our test."

* * *

[Stand] User: Mustaine Ombre

[Stand] Name: Justice for All!

Power: E Speed: A Range: A Vitality: B Precision: E Develop: E

* * *

Shelby leaned on the plane and began to shut her eyes, if they were gonna wait, she might as well rest up. Before she shut her eyes, she caught something in the corner of her eye, a grey figure moved in the distance, dancing along the trees outside the airfield. The figure looked at Shelby, put a finger on its mouth, winked, and disappeared behind a wall. "No fucking way," she said to herself, she nudged Tyler to wake up, "hmm, what is it?" Tyler asked rubbing his eyes, "There's an enemy here." Tyler's eyes widened, "an enemy? Like what, you saw a Stand?" "yes," Shelby responded, "I saw it over there by the wall, it was grayish and there was smoke around it, I think that may have something to do with its ability." The three stood up and looked around the field, this Stand could be anywhere. Smoke began to surround the field, the smoke was pure black, like the night sky. "It's starting to surround us," said Nick, "it's probably using it to hide itself, it's trying to get close to us."

Tyler summoned his Cannonball and looked towards the smoke, "Shelby, can you remember which direction you saw the Stand," he said, "yeah, it was over by that way, but it was moving to the right behind a wall, It might continue to move in that direction," Tyler stretched his arm forward, a cannon forming around it, "this smoke is gonna make it hard to find that Stand, but maybe we can flesh it out." Tyler shot into the smoke, the cannonball sailed through the air and into the smoke, the ball exploded, lighting up the smoke. "My flash bombs will help with visibility," Tyler said, "its wont deal damage, but it will show us where the Stand is." Tyler shot more bombs into the smoke, each exploding and lighting up the smoke, but the Stand could not be found.

Unknown to the three, a huge bog of smoke began to trail from the other side of the plane, it moved swiftly over the plane and towards the three. Shelby noticed smoke beginning to move from behind her, the smoke touched her arm and immediately cut it, "g-guys! It's here!" She yelled, Tyler and Nick tuned to see the smoke moving towards them, "move back!" Nick yelled, grabbing Shelby and pulling her back, "the smoke is dangerous, don't let it touch you!" Shelby explained, Tyler aimed his cannon at the smoke above the plan and shot, the ball flew into the air and exploded, lighting up the smoke. A dark figure stood atop the plane, the light revealing it, "hello there," the Stand spoke, "shall we begin?


	20. Justice for All! 3

Chapter 20: And Justice for All! part 3

"D-did that Stand just talk?" Nick said, Justice for All! smiled and jumped behind the plane, "my-my, my master was right about you, you three are the cutest things I've ever seen!" Justice for All! exclaimed, "it will be fun to see how much blood leaves your bodies when I'm done with you!" The three huddled together, the smoke surrounding them, "this isn't good guys," Shelby said, "we're surrounded, and we can't keep blowing up the smoke to see this Stand, we need to kill it and quick!" Justice for All! creeped up behind them, the three unknowns to it, it suddenly lunged, wrapping its arms around Nick. Blood began to seep through the finger of Justice for All!. "Shit!" Exclaimed Nick, he quickly summoned his Coldplay and froze himself in place, creating an ice clone, Nick moved out and pounded the ground, sending a blast of frost around him. "S-shit, what is he doing?!" Exclaimed Shelby, covering her eyes, "he's trying to freeze the Stand!" Replied Tyler, "no, with chills that cold, he's trying to freeze the smoke!"

Just like he said, the smoke began to dissipate and ice shards fell to the floor, "smoke is normally unable to be frozen, but at the right temperature, I can freeze the particles to lessen the smoke," explained Nick. Justice for All! sent a torrent of smoke at Nick, who again blocked with a wall of ice, "guys, if you ever want to help, then be my guest!" He shouted, Tyler readied his Cannonball and shot at the Stand, the ball struck its leg blasting it off. "How naughty!" The Stand said as smoke spewed from the stump that was its leg, the smoke shifted and created a clone of Justice for All!, more clones began to form around them, "let us see if you can locate the real one children." "Fuckin hell," Nick mumbled, "now we're really surrounded!" Shelby looked at the wounds on Nick's body, "you're bleeding quite a bit Nick," "yeah, and?" A smirk lined across her face, "I like blood." The blood on Nicks body began to bubble as a hand shot out of it, "Suicde Silence!" Shelby's stand launched out from the blood and launched a flurry of punches at all the clones, they all puffed into smoke as the fists hit them. "Come on! Where the fuck are you!" Shelby yelled, "Shelby, your left!" Shelby turned quickly as Justice for All! lunged at her, the smoke enveloped her arm, tearing into it. Another cannonball shot through the Stands chest, sending smoke every where. Blood squirted onto Dio as he sat, watching the fight, "disapointing Mustaine, I see your age has finally caught up to you," Mustaine sat opposite of him, blood covering his body, "but at least It was a good oportunity to evaluate these stand users, this will make the future interesting, especially if their own plan is to come to fruition."

Coldplay froze the hands of Justice for All!'s arms and legs, rendering him immoblile. "You're not a very strong stand huh?" Tyler said, "not only are you weak, but you are obviously inexperienced." Shelby spawned her Suicide Silence, "tell us where the user is so we can end this!" "My user would be of no use to you, he is impaired, both visually and mentally," the Stand stated, "I am not a combat stand, but I will do what my Lord comands." "Your lord?" Questioned Nick, "and who would that be?" Before the stand could answer, its head was crushed inwards, blood spewed from is as the stand disapated, "wha- what the fuck!" Dio lifted his hand out from Mustaine's head, "useless, absolutly useless," he muttered, "he deserved death sooner, it seems I will need to get someone else to challenge our young stand users."

* * *

Mustaine Ombre

Stand: Justice for All!

Dead: Killed by DIO

* * *

"H-hey look!" Shelby pointed at the plane, there was blood painted on the windows of the plane. The three looked at each other, "you don't think…" "Yeah, I do fucking think!" Tyler yelled, moving towards the plane, "w-wait, what are you doing?" "What does it look like, this dude tried to fucking kill us!" Tyler summoned his stand and readied it, "I don't care if that was Dio's stand or not, im gonna blast his damn brains out!" Tyler kicked the door open and entered the plane, the cab was empty, and full of blood. "Where the fuck are you Dio!" Tyler screamed, Dio emerged behind him, moving out of the cockpit, "is there something I can help you with?" He asked, "Yeah, there is, can you explain why there is blood on the window, and why a stand just fucking attacked us!" Dio rubbed his chin, "because I wanted to test out your abilities, to see how they worked," Dio said, "I wished to see what your leader's stand did, so that it would help me in the future if I ever needed to defend myself against a potential betrayal, but, I wonder who the betrayer will be." Tyler glared at him, "I will do what I have to do to achieve my goal, whether that is killing Axel, or you." Dio laughed at this threat, "oho, you truly believe that you could defeat me, Dio? I wield the most powerful stand known to man, a long-range stand like yours would not stan a chance!" "You want to bet?" "Hey! What the hell is going on?" Tyler turned his head, Axel stood in the doorway, peering at the two, "I'll tell you what the hell is going on, this guy tried to kill the three of us! I don't know how, but he must have used his stand to attack us, I mean, look at the-" he pointed at the window, but is was spot clean, "blood." Axel raised an eyebrow, "ok, so if their was an attack, which I assume their was because of you wounds, then where is the user?" "I-I don't know, but I saw blood on the window, I assumed it was Dio, but I guess I was mistaken." Dio put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "I too saw this attack, the three handled it quickly and effectively, they are a powerful group indeed, but so quick to anger is this one, I would keep my eye on him." Dio winked and sat back in his seat, chuckling to himself. "Ok?" Axel muttered, "Max, fill the plane so we can leave please." Axel walked up to Tyler, "keep you cool dude, I don't exactly want to piss this guy off, we have a deal, let's just try to keep it," Tyler clenched his fist in frustration, "no problem Axel."

To Be Continued


	21. Recap

Chapter 20.5: Recap

May 31st, 2019, Dio emerged from over 10 years of hiding to continue his fight against Joestar bloodline. His target, however, was not one of the Joestars, but instead it was LeBron James, basketball legend and global sensation. LeBron was rescued by Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata before Dio could get to him. It is unkown why Dio wanted LeBron, but it could not be good. Once returning to the Speedwagon Foundation, LeBron, with the help of Joseph Joestar, was able to awaken his own stand, Space Jam. Meanwhile, Dio was approached by Richter Prokes, a former member of the infamous Somerset Gang, who inquired to him that they could help him unlock the true power of the Arrow and obtain a Requiem Stand, which in turn would grant a power that could allow Dio to rule the world! In order to do this, Dio and the Somerset Gang must travel Italy and find Giorno Giovanna, the son of Dio who knows the truth to unlocking Requeim. Knowing their intentions, Jotaro, LeBron and Josuke travel to Alcatraz Island, where they encounter the Gang. After a brief confrontation, they are told by a member of the gang, Jace Costello, of where they are going, and now begin their persuit. Dio and the Gang stop in Japan to refuel, where Dio discovers a deeper plot by Tyler Peri, Shelby Sparks, and Nick Ishimi, to kill their leader, Axel Thorn, and take over the Somerset Gang. With new alliances being made, and old ones being tested, the playing field is suddenly being tipped in the favor of Dio, and he will use these new developments to further his plan to once and for all end the Joestar Bloodline! A battle over 100 years in the making is nearing climax, one shall rise, one shall fall, who will prevail? Who will die? Who will obtain the power of the Arrow? BronBron's Juicy Journey is just beginning, and you won't want to miss it!


	22. Heaven

Chapter 21: Heaven

* * *

Jotaro: 9 hours to arrival

Dio: 3 hours to arrival

* * *

"14 years ago, after our battle with Dio, we went back to his mansion. In there, we found a book he had wrote, his diary. The Diary was loaded with information, but one point stuck with me. Dio wrote of a way to obtain Heaven. I don't know exactly what that meant, but he wrote many pages about obtaining it, I took a picture of one of the pages, which laid out his plan." Jotaro took his phone out and laid it on the table, showing the picture of the page. "That's a lot of writing," said LeBron, "how could this remember such a complex plan?" "His mind works very differently than any normal man," replied Jotaro, "let me read it out for you."

* * *

_"What you need is my Stand "The World"._

_What you can find beyond the powers of my Stand is where you need to go in order to find Heaven. What you need is a trustworthy friend. He must be someone capable of controlling his own desires. He must be someone who is not interested in political power, fame, wealth, or sexual desire, and who chooses the will of God before the law of humans._

_Will I, DIO, be able to meet someone like this one day?_

_What I also need is the lives of more than 36 humans who have sinned, because those who have sinned harbor a strong power within._

_There are 14 phrases that one must keep in mind:_

_Spiral staircase _

_Rhinoceros beetle_

_Desolation Row_

_Fig tart_

_Rhinoceros beetle _

_Via dolorosa _

_Rhinoceros beetle _

_Singularity point_

_Giotto _

_Angel_

_Hydrangea _

_Rhinoceros beetle _

_Singularity point _

_Secret emperor _

_I'll engrave these words onto my Stand so I won't forget them. What is most necessary is "courage"; I must have the courage to destroy my Stand momentarily. As it disintegrates, my Stand will absorb the souls of the 36 sinners and will give birth to something utterly new._

_Whatever is born will "awaken". It will show interest in the 14 words that my trusted friend will utter... My friend will trust me, and I will become his "friend"._

_Lastly, I need an appropriate location. North latitude, 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes..._

_Go there and wait for the New Moon..._

_That's when Heaven will come._

* * *

"So, this is what you think Dio is going to do with the Arrow?" Jace asked, "it seems pretty convoluted don't you think?" Said Josuke. Jotaro nodded his head and looked out of the window of the plane they were in, "if Dio truly wants to obtain Heaven, then he would make a plan so intricate and precise that only he would know how to follow it through, whatever this plan is, it is up to us to deny him from accomplishing it." "And what about the Giorno guy you called?" LeBron asked, "if he's Dio's kid, what's stopping him from teaming up with his father?" Jotaro shrugged, "I trust that he is a good person, we must hope that he can see the evil in Dio before anything happens."

* * *

Giorno knelled down and picked a photo off the ground, the photo was of Dio. "I've had this photo for as long as I could remember," he said to himself, "could this be Dio, the man Jotaro Kujo told me about?" He took the photo and put it into his jacket, just then, Trish entered the room, "Trish," Giorno said, "how are things?" "Good, we've got prospects in all of the entry points coming into Naples," Trish responded, "if Dio is to come, we will know immediately." Giorno nodded and looked out the window, Trish moved next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Giorno, you seem troubled," she said, rubbing his chest, "I am, this whole Dio thing has been so unexpected," replied Giorno, "I have a feeling that this situation will turn out badly." Giorno suddenly felt a pain in his neck, and moved his hand to it, "Giorno," Trish stated, "your nose." Giorno put his hand on his nose, it was bleeding, "o-oh, pardon me," he said, he moved over to his desk and put a piece of cloth on his nose. "Giorno, I've never noticed that star on your neck before," Trish said, "did it always glow?" Giorno's eyes glanced to his neck, the star birthmark was glowing red, "what can this be?"

* * *

"What the hell?" Josuke touched his face, blood was running from his nose, "Jotaro, your neck!" Jotaro looked at his neck, a red glow as emanating from the star on his neck. "Could this be an attack?" LeBron asked, "no, whatever is causing this is far from us," Jotaro said, "this force, it feels familiar." "It freakin stings!" Whined Josuke, "what the hell is this? You don't think…" "Dio."

* * *

The star on Dio's neck glowed a crimson red, it lit the entire room up, almost blinding everyone. He took out a compass from his jacket, "North latitude, 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes," he muttered, "once I unlock Requiem, I will head to these location, and wait for the full moon, then I will achieve Heaven." "Heaven?" Asked Max, "what do you mean by Heaven?" "Heaven," Dio stated, "Heaven, is what will help me achieve my destiny, it is I, Dio, who can find Heaven, and obtain it's power." "It sounds important," said Shelby, "and what would happen if you found Heaven?" "If I, Dio, found Heaven, the whole world would be in my hands." Dio rolled up his shirt, his skin was tattooed in text and ink, "only I know of the way to Heaven, obtaining it is my ultimate goal, even more than defeating the Joestars, it will be Dio that will ascend, made in Heaven!" Tyler peered out from the cockpit, "Heaven?" He muttered, "it sounds powerful, perhaps I could use it," Tyler sat back in his seat, he looked at Axel, who was flying the plane. "How much farther to Italy?" He asked, "3 hours, probably," Axel responded, "just rest up, I'll wake you when we get there." Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned back, "I hope this doesn't come back to bite you on the ass," "trust me, I know what your doing, I hope you can control your ego when it comes to Dio," "I don't have an ego, I'm worried about my own safety, sorry." Axel shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he suddenly noticed something in the distance. "Tyler, do you see that?" He asked, Tyler leaned forward to the front of the plane, he too could see something in the distance, "what is that?" Tyler asked. Axel pulled out a pair of binoculars from the drawer and put them on, his eyes widened slightly, "shit," he muttered, "what?" Asked Tyler, "that's no bird," Axel said, "That's a Stand."

To Be Continued


	23. Guns n Roses 1

Chapter 22: Enter Guns n Roses part 1

"A- a Stand?!" Tyler exclaimed, getting up from his seat and taking the binoculars. There was indeed a Stand ahead of them, it was floating in the air as two large wings swayed behind it. "Yeah, that's no good," Tyler said, putting the binoculars down, he pulled back the curtain and peered into the next room, "you guys better buckle up, we got a Stand problem." "What?" Max, Shelby and Nick moved past Tyler and entered the cockpit, "h-hey, what the hell!" Dio sat and watched the group enter the cockpit, "good, now I have them all together," he said, "now I can truly examine their powers."

The Stand suddenly sped towards the plane, "shit, here it comes!" Shelby exclaimed, Tyler moved and busted one of the windows open, his arm quicklytransformed a cannon and he shot at the Stand. The ball sailed into the Stand, exploding. The Stand contorted and the explosion dissipated, but the Stand remained, "what the hell?" Tyler said, "how did it…" The Stand bolted to the side of the plane and put its hands no its lips and blew a bubble, "a bubble?" The bubbled floated and moved closer to the plane, the bubble hit the plane, and suddenly a huge explosion occurred. "Fuck!" Yelled Tyler as the plane shook with the force, a huge torrent of flame now spurted from the impact as the plane began to tilt to the side. "The right wing is destroyed!" Exclaimed Max, "the plane is starting to fall!" Axel slammed his fist on the dash panel and stood up, "no, this is not how it's gonna end!" He yelled, "Max, get on a keep this plane up, Nick, come with me." Axel moved to the middle cab and looked out the window, "I'm gonna have to take this out myself." Dio looked at Axel and smirked, 'this plane is going to crash, do you think you can defeat the Stand and save the plane at the same time?" He asked, Axel glared at Dio, "when I put my mind to something, I will accomplish it, no matter what." Axel's body began to glow green as a figure slowly emerged from behind him, "Guns n Roses!" His Stand appeared and punched a hole straight through the top of the plane, "what exactly are you planning to do?" Nick asked, "kill that bastard, just make sure I don't fall," responded Axel. The two climbed to the top of the plane and stood firm, "my Coldplay will freeze the ground so we stick," Nick said, "just try not to fall off," "same goes for you." The Stand suddenly flew above and landed on the plane, it screeched at the two and stood, the Stand had to be at least 7 feet tall, and it had sharp blades covering it arms, "tch, you have a lot of nerve coming onto my plane bud," Axel said, "unfortunately, I'm gonna have to eject you from it, personally."

* * *

[Stand] User: Axel Thorn

[Stand] Name: Guns n Roses

Power: A Speed: A Range: A Vitality: A Precision: C Develop: E

* * *

The Stand charged at Axel and jousted its arm towards him. Guns n Roses moved him out of the way and slammed its fist into the Stand. The Stand stumbled backwards and off the plane, redirecting itself with its wings. "It's a tough stand," Axel noted, "but it seems slow on foot, if were gonna win, we must take its wings out." The Stand put its hand onto its lips and blew a bubble, it moved towards them, "shit, another bubble!" "I'll take it out," said Nick, Coldplay shot an ice shard at the bubble, slicing right through it. "Weird, it didn't blow up," Axel noted, suddenly, another bubble come from behind him. "Axel, look out!" Nick said, he pushed Axel out of the way and the bubble hit his face. The bubble popped and a surge of pain rushed through his face, blood flowed from his mouth as he was sent flying. "Nick!" Axel yelled, he jumped towards him, catching him just in time. Another explosion came from the plane, knocking Axel off the plane, "Coldplay!" Yelled Nick, Coldplay grabbed onto the left wing and froze its hand, sticking his hand onto it. The Stand leaned over the plane and glared at the two, "Wuuuuuuuuu-Taaaaaaang!" The Stand yelled at them, it shot its blades at Axel, the blades struck him in the chest, but no blood came out. "Hmph, not too shabby, but I think I've got your ability figured out!" The blades stretched through his body and he began to glow green, "your bubbles, they don't explode, they absorb!" The blades shot back at the Stand, two of the blades stuck into the Stand. "Axel!" Shelby yelled, she opened the left window, "grab my hand quick, were going down, and fast!" Axel stretched his hand to hers, they were almost connected, but another explosion rocked the plane, "shit, Axel!" Axel and Nick began to fall, but then, a hand grasped at Axel's arm, he looked up, it was Dio! The plane was quickly heading towards the ocean, "The World!" Dio yelled.

Time has stopped

Dio pulls Axel and Nick into the plane and leans on the window, "his stand is interesting, it seems to be elastic, but also strong at the same time," Dio spoke, he liked his lips and moved back to his seat in the cab. "Time resumes."

Time resumes

The plane crashed into the water, splitting into two. "Everybody hang on!" Yelled Axel, the plane shook as it stopped in the ocean.


	24. Guns n Roses 2

Chapter 23: Enter Guns n Roses part 2

* * *

[Stand] Name: Wu-Tang Clan

[Stand] User: ?

Power: C Speed C (A in the air) Range: B Vitality: A Precision: C Develop: D

* * *

Axel's eyes opened slowly as he got up from the ground, "is everyone ok?" He asked, the floor felt cold, he looked at it, it was frozen. "I froze the ground as we hit," said Nick, "the water is now ice, we should be fine, for now." Axel moved to through the curtain to the other cab, the back half had been ripped off from the impact, Dio stood, folding his arms, "now isn't this unfortunate," he spoke, "how do you suppose we handle this situation now, hmmmm?" Axel peered at the wreckage, the plane was done, it had split in half and was stuck in ice, they were stranded. "We are stuck at sea, there is nothing we can do about it," Axel said, "but if we are going to live through this, we must kill that Stand!" "Wuuuuuuuuu!" Axel and Dio peered up, Wu-Tang hovered above the wreckage, drool dripped from its mouth as it starred at the two. "The Stand has the ability to absorb impacts," said Axel, "any attack we deal to it, it simply absorbs and turns the impact into a bubble of some sort, it's one hell of a counter ability, it will be hard to defeat it," Dio smirked and rubbed his chin, "with an ability like that, the only way to victory is to kill the user," "the user? Where would the user even be, we're in the middle of the ocean if you can't tell," "yes, but there is only a certain distance a Stand can be controlled, that means that the Stand User is nearby."

Wu-Tang put it hands on its mouth and blew. Many bubbles flew out from it and they moved towards the plane. "Here they come," Axel said, "what kind of impact will they have?" "Well, let us find out," Dio pulled a knife from his jacket and threw it at one of the bubbles, the bubble popped and a huge explosion came out from it, "shit! The Stand must have absorbed the explosion from the crash!" Axel exclaimed, Dio smirked, grabbing more knives from his jacket, "then it should be in our best interest to take care of them before they hit us!" Suddenly, Wu-Tang appeared behind Dio and slashed at him, "h-hey! Watch out!" Axel grabbed onto Dio's shoulder quickly, his body began to glow green, and when Wu-Tang slashed him, his head stretched inwards, taking no damage, "this is..." Guns n Roses slammed its fist into Wu-Tang's head and sent it flying, "this is my Guns n Roses ability, to allow the body to resist a distorting influence and return it to its original size and shape when it is removed, the power of elasticity, this is the ability I was born with!"

* * *

December 25th, 1994, a storm plagued the city of Los Angeles California. It was the worst that the city had faced in over 20 years, the streets were beyond flooded, making it impossible for any car to travel, and the power lines had been destroyed, cutting power to all buildings in the city. St. Francis Medical Center was full of chaos, with no power, doctors and nurses rushed urgently to help patients. Screams could be heard throughout the halls; a woman was giving birth. The woman was young, 21 years old, and was all alone in her struggle, for she had been raped, and since abortion was illegal at the time, was forced to keep the child. After a few hours of torment, she successfully delivered the child, she would never have a chance to name the child, as she would die soon after giving birth. The child was adopted by a elder man and taken back to his home in Sweden. The boy was given the name Axel, and throughout the years, Axel grew to be a strong and kind young man, helping his aging father however he could. On one day however, that would all change.

On an especially snowy day, Axel was out in his drive way, shoveling snow, when a hooded man approached him. "Hello young man," he said, "you must be Axel, correct?" Axel put his shovel down and looked at the man, "yes sir, that would me, can I help you with something?" The man moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "ha-ha, you seem like a kind young man, I actually came here looking for Charles, but you will do," Axel tilted his head, "father? Do you have a job for him? I can get him if you like?" The man chuckled and patted Axels back, "oh no, that won't be necessary, I would much rather you give him a message from me." The man leaned into Axel and whispered into his ear, "me and your father are good friends, but he owes me something, I want you to tell him that he has until tonight to give it to me because I need it desperately, tell him this for me," "o-ok." The man patted Axel once again and walked away, Axel starred at the man in concern, the way he spoke to him, it was almost in a threatening tone, nevertheless, Axel walked back to his house to tell his father of the statement.

Later that night, as Axel closed his eyes to sleep, he heard a crashing noise from downstairs in his house and went to investigate it. He saw the man from before, but he was flanked by three other men. "I told you Charles, that you had a debt to pay, and if you didn't pay it, you'd be in some deep shit," the man kicked Charles in the gut and tossed him to the side. Axel froze, he stood completely still, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Hey, who the fuck are you!?" Axel looked up, the four men were all looking at him, one of them pulled a gun out, "you're the boy from before, unfortunately, I can't allow any witnesses." The man cocked the gun and pointed at Axel, he shot the gun at him, but Charles pushed him out of the way and too k the shot through his throat. "F-father!" Axel crawled to his father's body, it laid motionless on the floor, he had died. "No, no, no," Axel cried, shaking the body, "father, please," The men surrounded Axel, they all took out guns, "no witnesses, sorry kid," one of them said. Axel began to feel a sudden surge of rage, beneath all the grief, he could feel his blood begin to boil, a green aura began to surround him as he stood to face the four men. The four men shot at Axel multiple times, but when the bullets hit, the simply stretched inwards, "you will pay for killing him!" Yelled Axel as the bullets ricocheted back at the men. All of them fell to the floor in a bloody mess. Axel fell to the floor and began to cry, without his father, he was now all alone in this dangerous world, he could hear one of the men getting up, the man clutched his wounds as he struggled to stand, Axel got up and walked towards the man. "P-please," the man muttered, "please have mercy," "sorry," Axel said, "no witnesses," a black figure suddenly appeared and stomped the mans face in, it continued to stomp until his face was nothing but bone and flesh. Blood splattered across Axels face, the black figure faded away, leaving him in the middle of a blood bath. Axel walked over to a broken flower vase and picked up a rose, "Guns n Roses," he muttered, he walked over to his fathers body and placed the flower on his chest, "that is what I will call my ability, I will use it to bring fortune to this world, I promise you that, father."

Before Axels father adopted him, he had been in serious debt. When his wife died, all of the payments of everyday life began to stockpile onto him, he was in serious trouble, and without a steady income, he would lose everything. In order to fix this, he consulted with a known crime gang to help with his payments, fast-forward to the day he died, and his payment was up. Axel left the house and eventually the city, stowing away on a boat to the United States. His previous life was over, and a new one was beginning for him. For years, he would move from place to place, never finding a right place to settle, that was until he moved to his home town of Los Angeles. There, he would walk through many crowded streets, the city was unlike anything he had ever seen, it astounded him. "You're new here, aren't you?" Axel turned his head to where he heard the noise, in an alleyway, a man stood, smoking a cigar. "Yes, I moved here a few weeks ago, how could you tell?" Axel replied, the man laughed and blew a puff of smoke, "no regular would look around in awe of this place, it's not that special." The man walked towards Axel, "name's Tyler by the way, and yours? "Axel, it is nice to meet you Tyler," "likewise, you seem lost Axel, I might have a place for you." The two men, Axel and Tyler, would form a strong bond over the years, and Tyler would introduce Axel to the Somerset gang. Over the years, he would rise through the ranks and become the leader of the gang, leading them to fortune and increasing their size throughout California.


	25. Guns n Roses 3

Chapter 24: Enter Guns n Roses part 3

"Elasticity," Dio muttered, "so this is your ability." Wu tang flew back into the air and lunged at Axel, "if you're not gonna help, get out of the way!" Axel yelled, he moved towards Wu Tang and launched Guns n Roses at it. Wu Tang's blades flew towards Axel, who stretched his body around to avoid the blades. Guns n Roses launched a barrage of fists at Wu Tang and connected, Wu Tang reeling back, however, the blows were absorbed by the Stand, so it took no damage. Wu Tang blew its bubbles and they sped towards Axel, just then, a ball flew through them, "this damn thing doesn't know how to quit!" Tyler exclaimed, the rest of the group exited the cockpit and gathered around Axel.

"What's the plan now" Max asked, "this stand is extremely durable, if we are gonna defeat it, we have to kill the user," replied Axel. Wu Tang put its hand over its mouth and blew into it, "it diverts our attacks into bubbles, but if we can overwhelm it, we can beat it," said Axel, "yeah, but if we are gonna kill the user, we have to find them first," replied Tyler, "and where could they be exactly?" "Uh, guys," Tyler and Axel looked up and gasped, "what the fuck!?" The bubble that Wu Tang had blown was enormous, almost 10 times as big as the other ones. "Yeah, that looks like a problem," Nick stated, the bubble began to move towards them, Tyler aimed his cannon at it and fired, the ball hit the bubble and exploded, but the bubble remained, "you gotta be joking," Tyler said, "hmm, this bubble must have the same absorbing ability as the Stand," replied Axel. Wu Tang came from around the bubble and flew at the group. "Nick, on me!" Axel yelled, the two sped towards Wu Tang, Nick's Coldplay froze the water as the stepped on it. "I have an idea," said Axel, if we can trap it under water, maybe we can drown it!" "Drown it, it's a Stand," replied Nick, "it's not just a Stand, there is no way the user can control his Stand from that far, the user has to be in the Stand!" Axel ducked and weaved around Wu Tangs strikes, the bubble moved closer to the group, "what are we supposed to do about the bubble!?" Shelby exclaimed, "how do you think," said Tyler, reading his canon, "we pop it!" "B-but the bubble is just gonna absorb the impact!" Tyler shot at the bubble, it connected, stunning the bubble temporarily, "maybe, but we can prevent it from hitting us." Guns n Roses struck Wu Tang in the jaw, knocking it back, "Nick, on my mark, freeze the water above me!" Axel yelled, "above you? You don't mean," "yeas, I wasn't kidding when I said I was drowning this fuck!" Nick nodded begrudgingly. Wu Tang lunged at Axel, blades at the ready, Axel ducked and wrapped his arms around the stand, "Guns n Roses!" Guns n Roses pulled Axel and Wu-Tang into the water, "Nick, now!" Coldplay slammed its fist onto the water, summoning a pillar of ice around it.

Axel held his breath as he went under the water, his arms still wrapped around Wu-Tang. "A person can hold their breath underwater for only two minutes," he spoke, "and the ice created by Coldplay is unbreakable, unless you want to drown, I suggest you tell us why you're attacking us!" Wu-Tang began to laugh, it was a distorted laugh, and it certainly did not sound human. "You are being deceived," it said, "if you think you can trust that man," "I never said I trusted Dio, he has the key to-" "I wasn't talking about Lord Dio." Axel tilted his head, what did he mean by that? Just then, Wu-Tang drove its blade into Axel's stomach, Axel gaged and quickly backed away from Wu-Tang. "I believe that they're sharks in this part of the ocean, with all that blood, you're gonna have quiet the target on you." Axel clutched his wound; this wasn't looking good. "I was hired by Lord Dio to test the abilities of his new allies, specifically yours, in the case you would ever wish to turn against him," "I had no intention to turn on him, but I guess I now have a reason," replied Axel, "and what did you mean when you said I should worry about the man? Who are you talking about?" Wu-Tang smirked and put a finger on his lips, "that's for you to find out, let's just say, I would trust anyone in that group of yours." In the corner of Axel's eye, he could see some sort of fish, it was a shark. "Well, would you look at that," Wu-Tang said, "it looks like our meeting is over, I'll be leaving now, my work here is clearly done." "Wait," Wu-Tang turned to Axel, "if you leave now, you will surely die," he said, Wu-Tang smirked, "Oh, and why is that, if you haven't seen, you're the one that is bleeding, I have clearly won." The shark began to move towards the two, "if you think that you won, you are mistaken, my Guns n Roses ability is elastic manipulation, but it has a second ability." The shark began to quicken its pace, it sped towards them, "my Guns n Roses has another ability, the ability to peel of its stretched skin and swap it with someone else's, which means," Axel moves his hand from his wound, "this blood belongs to you!" The skin from Axel's stomach stretched outwards and flew back to Wu-Tang, the wound that was originally on Axel was now on Wu-Tang! "What!" Exclaimed Wu-Tang, h-how did?" Before it could finish, the shark from before sank its jaws into Wu-Tang's body, blood squirted everywhere as Wu-Tangs body was nearly torn in half, "I told you, that if you left, you would die," spoke Axel, "so it looks like in the end, I was the victor." The shark swam away as Wu-Tangs body sank to the sea below, blood spewed from the corpse as it floated downwards, broken and defeated.

* * *

Name: ? Age: ?

Stand: Wu-Tang Clan

DEAD: Killed by Axel Thorn

* * *

The bubble popped in the air as suds fell from it. "It popped!" Exclaimed Shelby, "that it's mean," "that Axel won." The group moved onto the ice, looking for him, "Nick, can you break the ice, he's still under there," Said Max, "I can't," replied Nick, "this ice is unbreakable, the only to break it would be from underneath, only he can break it." The could hear pounding come from under the ice, suddenly, the ice shattered as Guns n Roses slammed its fists through it, Axel emerged from the water, gasping for air. The four moved to him and lifted him from the water, "are you ok, the Stand, is it.." "Yeah," Axel replied, "it's dead." The group sat on the ice, looking out to the sea, "so, what do we do now?" Asked Nick, "it's not like we can call an Uber or anything," as the group discussed their next move, Axel looked at Dio, he stood leaning on the plane, the two glared at each other, "Axel Thorn, I now how I will defeat you," Dio said to himself, "but it seems as if you have realized something, you persona has changed, how fascinating." "You bastard," Axel thought to himself, "he was the one who sent the Stand, I bet that the Stand Tyler said he fought was also sent by him, now he must now all of our abilities, I've fallen for his trap, but he isn't my biggest problem." He turned to face his group, "Tyler, Shelby, Nick, Max, one of them has alternative motives to mine, trust is now out of the picture, it's now about survival!

To Be Continued


	26. Black Hole Sun&Hollaback Girl 1

Chapter 25: Black Hole Sun and Hollaback Girl part 1

"Oye, LeBron, we're here!" LeBron grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "we're in Italy, that fast?" LeBron asked, "no," responded Jotaro, "we're in New York, but we have to leave now, we have another flight to catch." LeBron got up and joined the others in leaving the plane. "The flight from here to Italy leaves in 15 minutes, but keep an eye out," said Jotaro, "anyone here can be an enemy, tell me Jace, there isn't anyone on your little team that we should expect here?" Jace shook his head, "no, my squad were the only Stand users I know of in the Gang," replied Jace, "but knowing Axel, there could be others."

As the four walked through the airport, a woman eyed them, "yep, that's them alright," she said, "say Lucas, do you see that, it's LeBron James, he is just as handsome as he is on television." Lucas nodded as he flipped through the cash in his hand, "this Axel guy, he payed us a hefty amount of money for this mission, he even payed us in advanced, that's a bit odd, isn't it Gwen?" "Yeah, but maybe he was just so confident in us," replied Gwen, "I mean, you could destroy this entire place if you wanted to with your Black Hole Sun." Lucas chuckled at the thought, "I could, but I have something called self-restraint." The two stood up and paced towards them, "remember the plan, you seduce them one by one, lead them to me and I'll deal with them, we get payed extra for their deaths," Gwen smiled as a pink aura swarmed around her, "oh yes! Let's get this party started!"

* * *

[Stand] User: Lucas Cornell

[Stand] Name: Black Hole Sun

Power: A Speed: C Range: A Vitality: A Precision: C Develop: D

* * *

As the group made their way to the gate, LeBron began to clutch his stomach, "you ok LeBron?" Asked Josuke, "yeah, never did like airplane food," he replied, "I'm going to the bathroom, won't take long." LeBron walked from the group and to the bathroom, as he moved, Gwen rounded the corner and began to follow. As LeBron got to the bathroom, he felt a tap on his shoulder, "excuse me sir, but aren't you LeBron James?" LeBron turned around to see who said it, a girl with pink hair looked at him, her bright green eyes starred directly into his. "I maybe LeBron," said LeBron, the girl squealed and jumped in delight, "oh, I am such a big fan! Oh here, here, can I have an autograph!?" Gwen shoved a sharpie into LeBron's chest, giving it to him, "uh, yeah, no problem," LeBron replied, "ah thanks! Sign my boobs please!" LeBron raised an eyebrow, "your, boobs?" "Yes!" Replied Gwen, "you can choose which one if you like!" LeBron looked at Gwen's chest, her boobs were, big, to say the least. LeBron moved his hand and grabbed Gwen's boobs, they were soft and squishy, LeBron began to feel a strange sensation in his body as he began to blush, "aww, your blushing!" Gwen teased, "never felt a boob before? How Cute!" LeBron shook his head and signed on her left boob. "Aw, thank you so much!" Gwen said, she cupped her breast and shook it, "the way the marker moved on my boob was so satisfying, it felt, good."

Gwen leaned into LeBron, she rubbed his chest with her finger, "I like the way you feel, show me more." Gwen began to lean in closer, but LeBron moved away, "listen lady," LeBron stated, "I'm married, so you better find someone else to rub on." Gwen pouted and turned, "hmph, so hard to get, fine, I'll leave you be." As she turned to leave, her marker fell out of her pocket, "oh!" She gasped, "let me pick that up," as she leaned to get the marker, her butt began to rub onto LeBron, a deep red crossed his face, he had never seen a fangirl like this. "Do you like how it feels?" Gwen asked, she straightened up and turned back to LeBron, "I could give you a lot more, how about a kiss goodbye, hmm?" Gwen cupped LeBron's cheek and leaned into a kiss, LeBron wanted to move out of it, but something was stopping him from doing so, as the two kissed, a pink figure moved slowly towards them, it suddenly stuck it's hand into the back of LeBron's head. Gwen pulled away as LeBron began to struggle, "your lips taste amazing by the way," Said Gwen, "a shame you have to die." The pink figure pulled its hand from LeBron, he stood in a state of paralysis, unable to move, "I could tell you were having feelings for me, you began to like me, but that was your mistake, your emotions, will cost you your life," the pink figure stood next to Gwen and she smiled, "come on Hollaback Girl, we still got work to do!"


	27. Black Hole Sun&Hollaback Girl 2

Chapter 26: Black Hole Sun and Hollaback Girl part 2

* * *

[Stand] User: Gwen Lacy

[Stand] Name: Hollaback Girl

Power: C Speed: B Range: C Vitality: D Precision: A Develop: B

* * *

Jotaro tapped his finger on the seat impatiently, "where the hell is he?" He said, "we only have seven minutes until the plane starts boarding, what's taking him so long?" "He said that he was going to the bathroom," said Josuke, "he's probably shitting." Jotaro rubbed his face in frustration, "It doesn't take eight minutes for someone to use the bathroom," Jotaro replied, he stood up and adjusted his cap, "something just doesn't feel right," Jace stood up from his seat as well, "he might have encountered an enemy," he said, "if I know Axel, he always has backup plan." Jotaro rubbed his chin and looked at his watch, he started a stopwatch, "we have seven minutes now to find LeBron and see what his situation is, Josuke, stay here, if the plane boards, do what you can to delay it, Jace, you're with me, the faster we find him, the better!"

Gwen hopped across the airport, LeBron followed blindly behind, Gwen whistled to herself as she rounded the corner to see Lucas standing idly by. "Lucas!" Gwen said, running to him, "I got one, can you believe it!" "Uh huh," replied Lucas, he eyed her boobs, "whats that on your tit?" "It's an autograph, look who did it!" LeBron rounded the corner and stood in front of them, Lucas rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Gwen's head, "why the hell did you get him!?" He scolded, Gwen rubbed the back of her head, "what? What's the big deal?" She wined, "that's LeBron, he's the one we weren't supposed to kill!" Gwen huffed and crossed her arms, "he's not dead, as long as he's under my Hollaback Girl's control, he'll be under my control!" Lucas shook his head and he moved to LeBron, "no doubt the others in his group will be wondering where he is, bring them to me, I'll deal with them."

Jotaro and Jace walked through the airport, searching for LeBron, "shit, six minutes," Jotaro mumbled, "we can't avoid missing this flight, we need to find him and fast!" Jace looked around to see if he could see anyone that looked suspicious, "if he has been attacked, then whoever the Stand user is should be looking for us as well, we should be on our toes." "Hello!" Jace and Jotaro turned to see a pink haired girl behind them, "aww, aren't you handsome! Say, could help me? I need to-" Jotaro pushed Gwen out of the way, "move bitch, I'm not in the fucking mood." Jotaro walked away, cursing under his breath, Jace shrugged and patted Gwen's head, "what an asshole, am I right!" Jace followed Jotaro away from Gwen, Gwen scowled at the two, they clearly weren't in to her, "Hollaback Girl," she muttered, a pink figure emerged from behind her, bright red hearts covering it, Gwen began to walk towards the two, "Neither of them are in to me, so if it seems I'll have to deal with them personally." Jotaro and Jace failed to notice Gwen walking towards them, "if I could just strike with Hollaback Girl, then I could take them over, just need to get close!" Hollaback Girl moved closer and closer to Jotaro and Jace, it raised its hand over its head, ready to strike. "That was quite strange, don't you think Jotaro?" Asked Jace, Jotaro nodded, "you're right, there something off about her, it was as if…" Hollaback Girl swung its hand down onto Jotaro, suddenly, Star Platinum emerged and slammed its fist into Hollaback Girl's stomach, blood gushed from Gwen's mouth as she was sent flying back, "it was if she was the enemy!" Gwen puked up blood as she struggled to stand, "I-if I d-die, so will your friend!" She yelled, Jotaro and Jace moved toward her, "your Stand might be a little too strong if you ask me," said Jace, "I think a different approach would be best."

A white flash emerged from Jace as Wayward Son came out, the hallway slowed and distorted, "right when that girl spoke, I made sure to save a point in time to rewind to," Jace said, "she seemed suspicious right off the bat, but like she said, if we kill her, LeBron dies, I'll rewind time, maybe if we help her, the scenario will change." Everything moved back to where they were before, right before Gwen walked up to them, "lets try again," said Jace, the room began to morph back to normal and time resumed back to normal.

"Hello!" Jace and Jotaro turned to see a pink haired girl behind them, "aww, aren't you handsome! Say, could help me? I need to-" Jotaro pushed Gwen out of the way, "move bitch, I'm not in the fucking mood." Jace put a hand on Jotaros shoulder, "hey, hey, let's not be mean to the lovely lady," he spoke, Jotaro raised an eyebrow, "I don't have time to-" "So, as you were saying?" Gwen blushed and brushed her hair to the side, "lovely? What a nice thing to say, I can see you are much nicer then your friend." Jace chuckled at the comment, "oh, I know what the ladies like, so tell me, what can we help you with?" "Well, as I was saying, I need to find gate G6, my flight leaves in a couple minutes and I can't miss it!" Gwen said, "G6? That happens to be our gate, here, let me show you where it is." Jace patted Gwen's shoulder and ushered her to follow, "the hell are you doing Jace?" Jotaro grumbled, "we don't have time to be helping some girl," "she's the enemy," "what?" "I rewound time, she is the Stand user that attacked LeBron, I'm going to get some answers out of her." Jace and Jotaro led Gwen into a walkway, away from the main hallway. "Uh, are you sure this is the right way?" Gwen asked, suddenly, Wayward Son spawned and grabbed Gwen by the neck, "w-what are you?" "I know you're a Stand user, tell me, where is LeBron!?" Jace exclaimed. "S-Stand!?" Gwen muttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!? Please, I don't know any LeBron, let me go!" Jace tilted his head and peered into her eyes, "you don't know a LeBron you say, then what the fuck is this!" Jace grabbed Gwen's boob, causing her to yelp in surprise, "this is LeBron's signature! I can recognize, don't know LeBron my ass, you're the one who attacked him!" Gwen began to sweat, she had been compromised, how they caught on so quickly was beyond her, but she knew she had to get out of there somehow. "I'm not the one you're after," she said, "you must be mistaken, if you think I'm the only one here." Suddenly, an opening appeared on the roof of the room, Jace and Jotaro were lifted from their feet as the opening began to suck them and everything in, "what the hell is that!?" Yelled Jace, "its, it's a fucking black hole!" Exclaimed Jotaro, "it's a Stand that can summon black holes!"


	28. Black Hole Sun&Hollaback Girl 3

Chapter 27: Black Hole Sun and Hollaback Girl part 3

"Attention all passengers, the 6:45 flight from New York to Naples is now boarding, please board in orderly fashion." Josuke got up and moved to the walkway, "shit, where are those two?" He said, "the plane is about to take off." As Josuke moved to the plane, he turned to one of the flight attendants, "excuse me, I was wondering if you could just delay the flight for a couple minutes, my friends are just a bit late," the flight attendant shook her head, "sorry sir, but delaying the plane would cause confusion, please take your seat." Josuke sighed and walked to his seat, as he sat, he looked outside his window, an idea come into his head. "Crazy Diamond," Josuke said, summoning his Stand, his Crazy Diamond exited the plane and slammed its fist into the wing of the plane, denting it. The plane shook as all the passengers began to panic, "that should give them time to get here," Josuke said, "I hope they haven't got into trouble."

Meanwhile, Jotaro and Jace were in trouble, BIG trouble. The black Hole that had been created began to suck everything in the room into it. "That thing is gonna suck us in!" Yelled Jotaro, he used his Star Platinum to grab onto the floor, same with Jace. Gwen quickly used the opportunity to escape from the room, "I'll see you cuties on the other side!" She teased, "Chao!" The floor Jace was holding onto began to break away and he was lifted into the air, Jotaro, seeing this, quickly grabbed Jace's hand before he was swallowed by the black hole. "Jace, I think now would be a good time to use your ability!" Jotaro yelled, "I-I can't!" Replied Jace, "I can't rewind time while in motion, I can only when stationary!" Jace's leg began to touch the black hole, it was stretched and pulled before beginning to become erased from his body. "Wha- What the fuck!" Jace yelled, the pain coursing through his leg was indescribable, Jotaro too began to feel his grasp began to falter, he knew that if it broke, they were as good as gone. "Star Platinum, The World!" Jotaro yelled, energy shot from Star Platinum as time stopped.

Time has stopped

He couldn't move, despite stopping time, his movement was still restricted due to the black holes sheer gravitational pull. Jotaro sighed, they were stuck in here until time resumed. An idea suddenly popped into his head, his Star Platinum moved to his side and slammed its fist into Jotaros rib-cage. Jotaro winced in pain from the punch, but he knew that he needed to do it. "The force of Star Platinums punch should send me out of the pull of this black hole and out of the room," Jotaro said, he positioned himself slightly to face the door and he grabbed Jace with both of Star Platinums arms. "Resume time."

Time resumes

Jotaro and Jace were sent flying out of the room by Star Platinums punch, Jotaro coughed up a bit of blood as he got up, "you alright Jace?" He asked, "my-my leg," Jace muttered, his leg had been completely vaporized by the black hole, it wasn't even bleeding, it was just a stump. Jotaro pulled Jace up and slung him over his shoulder, "Josuke can heal your leg, the problem is getting to him without encountering the enemy," "too late." Jotaro looked up, in front of them, three people rounded a corner, Lucas and Gwen stood parallel to Jace and Jotaro, LeBron stood behind them, still under Hollaback Girls control. "So, I believe that this guy is the one you've been looking for," Lucas said, patting LeBron on the shoulder, "he is a real beefcake," Gwen said, rubbing LeBrons chest, "I've always had a thing for athletes." Jotaro and Jace faced the two Stand users, "let me guess, you've been assigned to kill us," said Jotaro, "not assigned, payed," Lucas replied, "you guys have a huge sum on your heads, and if we bring our employer your heads, we get extra pay!" Jotaro began to move up to the two, "If he wanted us dead, then he should've had the balls to do it himself," he said, "your employer will be getting heads, but they will be yours!" Jace tugged and Jotaros shoulder, "you sure this is a good idea, I can't fight on a bum leg, its basically two on one," he said, "don't worry, I have a plan," replied Jotaro. Jace let go of Jotaro and stumbled back. Jotaro began to circle Lucas and Gwen, "the girl's Stand is close range for sure, judging by the way she attacked us," Jotaro thought to himself, "judging by how LeBron is acting, her Stand must have some hypnosis ability." Jotaro then looked at Lucas, "his Stand can summon black holes," he said, "I don't think I've faced a Stand with that strong of an ability, I'll have to defeat him before he can use his ability again."

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum to his side, Lucas and Gwen began to circle him now, "you've got some balls," Lucas said, "but it's two on one, you really think you can beat us and save your friend at the same time?" Jotaro adjusted his hat, "yeah, I only need five seconds." Lucas stepped up and summoned his Black Hole Sun, "five seconds? You're awfully confident, let's us that's true!" Gwen and Lucas rushed Jotaro, but before they could strike, Jotaro disappeared, "what the hell? Where did he-" "Behind you!" Lucas turned quickly and blocked Star Platinums strike, "how did you?" "Five seconds is all I need!" Jotaro yelled, he launched a barrage of punches at Lucas, who blocked with his Black Hole Sun, Gwen moved in with her Hollaback Girl and swung at Jotaro. Jotaro dodged and jabbed Hollaback Girl in the face, knocking Gwen back, Lucas rushed in and launched a flurry of his own, but Star Platinums speed exceeded Black Hole Suns, and was able to dodge the strikes. Jace began to get up and leaned against a wall, "Jotaro is doing good, but he can't keep it up forever," he said, "I need to get in there, but with my leg like this…" An idea flew into his head, "Wayward Son!" Jace summoned his Stand and focused energy into his hand, he shot the energy towards the group, it hit Gwen, but she did not notice.

Jotaro staggered back as the two lunged at him, "Jotaro!" Jace yelled, "on my mark, stop time, I have a plan!" Jotaro nodded and turned back to Lucas and Gwen, "you can't keep fighting us forever!" Exclaimed Gwen, "your defeat is inevitable!" Jotaro prepared himself for the upcoming assault, waiting on Jaces mark. As soon as the two lunged at him, Jace yelled his mark, "now Jotaro! As soon as you stop time, punch to you right, and give it all you got!" "Star Platinum, The World!"

Time has stopped

As soon as time had stopped, Jotaro quickly surveyed the two in front of him. He wondered why Jace had said to punch to the right, but he didn't question it. "ORA!" Star Platinum swung its fist to the right, as it did, Gwen distorted and began to move backwards, "what the?" Jotaro stated, he saw that she was being rewound to where Jotaro was swinging his fist, "Jace must have rewound Gwen to the point where she was at the right of me!" Jotaro exclaimed, "in that case, I won't hold back!" Gwens body moved to the right of Jotaro and was smashed by Star Platinums fist, "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum launched a barrage of punches into Gwens body, with one final punch, Jotaro moved back and adjusted his cap, "time resumes."

Time resumes

Gwens body crumpled as blood shot out of her, she was sent flying into the wall, smashing straight through it. "G-Gwen!" Lucas yelled, he moved through the hole in the wall and went to her body. "Shit, how did this happen!" He said, he picked her crippled body up and held her close, "L-Lucas," she moaned, "y-you can't let them w-win, you can d-defeat them, I believe in you." Her head fell back as she succumbed to her injuries, "Gwen…" Lucas bowed his head as he laid Gwen down on the floor, Jotaro moved to the hole and faced Lucas, "if you hadn't joined Dios side, this fight would not have happened, and your friend wouldn't have died." Lucas glared at Jotaro, the ground began to tremble as a black aura surrounded him, "you, you will pay, you will fucking pay!" Lucas tackled Jotaro out of the room and slammed his fists into the ground as Jotaro moved quickly. "Black Hole Sun!" Lucas screamed, his Stand spawned and it began to morph, "you won't live to see tomorrow!" He yelled, "you will pay for Gwens death! I'll tear this entire place to the fucking ground!


	29. Black Hole Sun&Hollaback Girl 4

Chapter 28: Black Hole Sun and Hollaback Girl part 4

A giant black hole formed on the ceiling of the roof, it began to slowly suck everything and everyone into it. Jotaro and Jace latched onto the floor in an attempt to stop themselves from being sucked in. "You need to stop this!" Jotaro yelled, "you're gonna get all of us killed!" Lucas began to laugh, "you will, but not me," he said, "I am not affected by the black holes, they may kill you, but I will stay alive!" "Y-you will destroy this entire place!" Jace exclaimed, "do you know how many people you are going to kill!?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "an eye for an eye, you killed my best friend, I kill all of you, its only fair!" Jotaro and Jace were suddenly lifted off their feet and were being dragged into the hole, "Jotaro, you can stop time whenever you want!" Jace yelled, "it won't make a difference, the pull of the black hole makes it almost impossible to move in my stopped time!" Lucas laughed at the twos attempts to survive, "you two have lost, I will avenge Gwen, you and everyone here will die!" Jotaro loses his grip and the two are sent flying into the black hole. "Fuck! Fuck!" Yelled Jace, just before they entered the black hole, they stopped in the air. "What!?" Lucas exclaimed, "what did you…"

A fist slammed into the back of Lucas's head; blood gushed from his head as he was sent flying. "Don't forget, the game isn't over until the buzzer sounds!" LeBron stood, Space Jam to his side, he lowered Jotaro and Jace down to the floor, "well, look who decided to help," Jace said, LeBron smirked, "well here I am, that girl, she must have put me in some sort of hypnosis." Jotaro shushed him as he looked up at the black hole, it was beginning to diminish, but it was still sucking in the environment, "we should take care of this guy first, we can discus our business later." Lucas began to stand, blood covered his face as he faced the three who were walking towards him, "this fight is over," Jotaro said, "it's in your best interest to give up," Lucas smirked through the blood, "you bastards, you killed her, you wont get away with this!" LeBron stepped in front of Jotaro, "think about what your doing, you think the money is really worth it? Was it really worth your friend dying over?" Lucas looked to the floor, he saw Gwens body in the hole, he began to shake with sadness, "I-I don't know," he muttered. He sank to the floor, "Gwen and I have been friends since we were kids, she said we would always have each other's back, but I failed, now my goal is to kill her killers."

Lucas ran at the three, Black Hole Sun at the ready. His hand was suddenly dragged down by Space Jams force, LeBron sprinted and lunched his Space Jam at him, "SURARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" Screamed Space Jam as it slammed its fists into Lucas, he flew out of the windows surrounding the airport and to the outside. "The black hole, look," said Jace, the hole above disappeared, all of the objects that were being sucked in fell to the floor. "Its over, good job LeBron," Jotaro stated, just then, Josuke ran out from the gate and saw the carnage caused by the black hole, "jeez, what happened here?" He asked, "shit, that's what happened," LeBron replied, "I think you should fix this before we leave," "good idea." Josuke summoned his Crazy Diamond and worked on restoring the debris, "I have a feeling our flight is gonna be delayed," said Jace, Jotaro rolled his eyes at the comment, "good grief."

* * *

Lucas Cornell: Age: 23

Stand: Black Hole Sun

Dead: Killed by LeBron James

Gwen Lacy: Age: 20

Stand: Hollaback Girl

Dead: Killed by Jotaro Kujo

* * *

Porto Di Napoli was busy as usual, many tourists and workers moved up and down the port, getting to and from their selected locations. A small fishing ship sailed into the port and docked, "here we are, Naples," the driver said, "I won't charge you anything because of, well, you know." Out from the boat, Axel stepped out and patted the driver's shoulders, "I thank you my friend," he said, "we're here, lets go!" Max, Tyler, Shelby and Nick all filled out of the boat, "wow, this place is beautiful," Shelby said, "I've always wanted to come here." "Well, lets get this business settled, then we will have all the time to enjoy our stay," replied Axel, the four left the boat as a hooded figure emerged behind Axel. "I know what your true motives are Dio," Axel said, "don't think you can fool me anymore." Dio pulled his hood and laughed at Axels statement, "I've noticed, but it seems I am the least of your worries," he said, Axel looked to the group that had walked off the boat, "let's hope that's not the case." Axel and Dio walked off the boat and led the group through the port. "Trish, the photo," Trish handed Bucciarti the photo, he looked at it, and looked through the binoculars again, "that's him, that's Dio," Bucciarti said, "call Giorno and the others, we have a problem."


	30. GangStars 1

Chapter 29: GangStars Paradise part 1

As the group walked through Naples, the eyed the many different buildings of restaurants in the city. "Wow, I'm glad I brought my camera with me, this place is amazing!" Exclaimed Shelby, the group was captivated by the city, but Dio and Axel seemed uninterested to say the least. "While nice, I think we should focus on our task at hand," said Axel, "oh come on Axel, this is the first time we've every been here," replied Nick, but Axel moved past him, "same here, but I'd rather get our guest out of our hair, if you know what I mean." The group continued down the path as Dio followed behind them, slowly, "Axel's whole demeanor has shifted, soon he will crack, once they fall apart, I will seize my opportunity!" Suddenly, Dio stumbled forward, he felt a stingy pain in his neck, "what is this?" Dio questioned, he felt blood drip from his nose and could see a red glow from behind him, "I felt this before, could this be?"

"It's happening again," Giorno stated, wiping his nose, "this can't be a coincidence, this has to be Dio!" Giorno turned his radio and spoke into it, "Bucciarati, do you have a visual on them?" "Yes," Bucciarati replied, "we've been trailing them for a while, it's definitely Dio, but he has about 5 people with him, it's unknown if they are Stand users or not." "Understood, keep on their trail, we must stop them before they can get any further," Giorno hung the phone up and turned to his group, "we'll cover them on three sides, Mista, you, Narancia and Fugo will take the east streets, me and Abbachio will cover the west, if all goes well, we should be able to box them in." Mista nodded and led Narancia and Fugo outside, "just my luck I'd have to work with you," grumbled Abbacchio, "the quicker we handle this, the quicker you can get back to your tea," Giorno replied.

The sun was beginning to set on the city of Naples, "this is my best chance," Dio spoke, he caught up with the rest of the group and moved to Axel, "we are being followed, I can sense the enemy, it feels, familiar." Axel turned to Dio, "do you think it's Jotaro?" He asked, "no, it feels different then that, regardless, they know we are here." Axel swore under his breath and turned to the rest of the group, "nothing is ever easy," he grumbled, "we're gonna split up, Nick, you're with me and Dio. Max, you, Tyler and Shelby will take this route, we will meet at Napoli Centrale, that's our best bet to get to Rome." Before they left, Axel moved to Max, "keep an eye on those two, make sure they don't do anything suspicious," Max tilted his head, "suspicious? Why is that?" "I have a bad feeling about this, just do it." Max nodded and led the two across the street, "Nick, how long is the walk to the station?" "It's gonna be like, 15 minutes," Nick said, Axel rubbed his chin, "we don't know how many are chasing us, but I don't want to wait to find out, if they aren't there to meet us, we leave without them."

Tyler rounded a corner and led the two forward, "I don't know why he split us up," he said, "if we get attacked by an enemy, wouldn't it better if we were all together?" "If we are split up, we have better chance at succeeding," replied Max. As the three walked, they were unaware that a small bomber plane was flying overhead, it sailed over them silently, it wasn't just a plane, it was a Stand. "There's three of them," said Narancia, "Dio's not with them though, they must have split up." "Got it," replied Giorno, "I'll contact Bucciarti and to search for the others, Dio is our top priority, don't engage unless it's necessary." Narancia agreed and hung the phone up, "you two head down to the streets, I'll continue to watch from above," "got it, come on Fugo," Mista said. The two moved down from atop the building and to the streets, "Mista, take this," Fugo handed Mista a purple pill, "in case things go wrong, this will protect you from my virus," Mista looked up and Fugo, "from Purple Haze? How did you get something that strong?" "A gift from Giorno, just in case anything happened, come on, let's get going."

On the other side of Naples, Axel, Dio and Nick moved along the streets, behind them, Bucciarti and Trish followed behind. "Keep close Trish," Bucciarti spoke, "we don't know what these guys are capable of, especially Dio." Trish nodded and moved closer to Bucciarti, "just looking at Dio gives me chills, and to think he is Giorno's father, it's insane." "We're about ten minutes away," said Nick, "won't be to long now," Axel nodded and continued to move, "once we get to Rome, we'll have to act quick, don't want to linger here with no reason, right Dio?" Axel turned to Dio, he hadn't responded, "that is the plan, right?" "The enemy is here," spoke Dio, he turned around and faced the open street, "you dare to approach I, Dio, come out, so I may see my latest kill!" Trish gulped, "shit, he found us!" Bucciarti shushed her and peered around the corner, "stay here," he said as he turned the corner. Bucciarti walked down the streets towards the three, "Dio, you go along, we'll handle this," Axel said, Dio smirked and turned, "if you wish, but don't take too long, I'm in no mood to wait." Axel and Nick moved towards Bucciarti, "you got a lot of guff coming here," Nick said, "if you value your life, you should turn and leave!" Bucciarti stopped and stared the two down, "that is quite the offer, however, I have to turn it down," Bucciarti said, "I have my own mission, same as you, and I will see it through." "Is that so," Axel spoke, "and do you really think that you can take on the both of us?" Bucciarti smirked and readied himself, "the real question is if you two can take me on!" Bucciarti sprinted towards them, a blue aura radiating around him, "your confidence well get you killed!" Yelled Axel, "Guns n Roses!" Axel sent his Stand out and it lunged at Bucciarti. Just as it was about to strike, a zipper formed on the floor and opened, Bucciarti fell inside of it and closed it. "What the hell?" Said Axel, the two of them looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. "This had to be his ability!" Nick said, "but what could It be?" Unknown to Nick, the wall next to him opened up and Bucciarti appeared, "Sticky Fingers!" He yelled, his Stand emerged and slammed its fist right into Nicks face. Blood gushed from his face as Nick was sent flying into one of the buildings, "shit!" Axel exclaimed as he saw what had happened, just then, he heard footsteps quickly approaching behind him, he turned quickly and blocked a strike from Trish. "This day can't any better!" Axel exclaimed, he broke loose and knocked Trish off of him, he quickly grabbed his radio and turned it on, "the enemy has found us! You have permission to engage!"

Max heard Axel's instructions through the radio, "damn, Axel is in trouble!" He said, "the enemy is on to us, be on your toes." Mista and Fugo has gained up on them and were only a block away, "Bucciarati must have attacked the others," Said Mista, "this is gonna start getting good." As the three walked, Shelby suddenly heard a faint whirring sound, "wait," she said, halting the group, "is it me, or do you not here like a plane flying?" The group looked around, searching for the source of the noise, Tyler looked up and saw a bomber plane flying above them. "That's not a plane," he said, he transformed his arm into a cannon, "it's a Stand!" He shot at the plane in the sky, "whoa!" Narancia gasped, he quickly moved the plane from out of the balls way, "that bastard almost hit Aerosmith! Its long range for sure!" He quickly got on the radio, "Mista, Fugo, lets get em!" As Tyler continued to aim at Aerosmith, Mista and Fugo turned the corner and ran at the two, "lets split them up, we'll take them out one by one!" Fugo instructed, Mista nodded and readied his pistol, Fugo's hand turned purple and a small pod formed in it, he threw it at the three and Mista shot at it. Once the bullet penetrated the pod, a purple smoke exploded out of it, "shit, everyone, get back!" Shelby yelled, the smoke surrounded them, splitting the three up, "shit, that might be poisonous, watch out!" Max said, Aerosmith flew down and began to shoot at the three, "blow em up, Aerosmith!" Narancia yelled, Aerosmith shot a missile at the group and it detonated in the air, causing a huge explosion.


	31. GangStars 2

Chapter 30: GangStars Paradise part 2

* * *

[Stand] User: Bruno Bucciarti

[Stand] Name: Sticky Fingers

Power: A Speed: A Range: E Vitality: D Precision: C Develop: D

* * *

The explosion shook the ground of the city, "you felt that?" Abbachio asked, "yeah, they must have engaged the enemy," said Giorno, "we should hurry to catch up to them." The two continued down the dark lit alley way, suddenly, Giorno collapsed onto the floor, "Giorno, are you alright?" "Yeah, I just-" A red glow illuminated the alley way, and wasn't from Giorno. "There it is again, this strange feeling," the two moved behind a wall, the voice came from neither of them, Dio walked by, grabbing his neck, "this feeling has become stronger since coming here, I must discover its meaning," Dio said as he continued to walk. Giorno's eyes widened at the sight of Dio, "father," he muttered, he stood and motioned for Abbachio to follow, "he must be trying to leave the city, we must stop him before he can!"

"What was that!?" Axel yelled; he had felt the force of the explosion from the other side of town. "they must have began fighting the enemy," spoke Bucciarti, "the faster we deal with them, the quicker we get to Dio!" Bucciarti turned to Axel and rushed him, Sticky Fingers and Guns n Roses swung fists at each other and collided. "Hmph, so you Sticky Fingers has the same power as my Guns n Roses," Axel said, "this fight will be about our abilities, won't they?" Bucciarti smirked, "I like your confidence, but intelligence will be the real factor here!" The two Stands broke their lock up, Sticky Fingers ducked one of Guns n Roses strikes and slammed its fist into its side, Guns n Roses side bent inwards as it stretched around Sticky Fingers fist, "this ability," Bucciarti said, suddenly, Guns n Roses stretched over Bucciarti and swung its fist. Bucciarti quickly ducked the punched and rolled out of the way. Trish saw the two fighting and stood up, "Bucciarti is in trouble, I need to help him!" As she began to rush to him, she felt her legs become frozen, "w-what!?" She was suddenly grabbed from behind as Coldplay wrapped its hands around her. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" Nick said as he walked behind her, "l-let go of me!" Trish yelled, Coldplay's grasp of her tightened as she began to freeze, she yelled in pain as the frost began to consume her. "Trish!" Bucciarti yelled as he ran to her, only to be stopped by Axel, "going somewhere?" Trish's breathing became shallow as she could feel herself becoming frozen from the inside, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't walk around where she doesn't belong," Nick said, he cupped Trish's cheek and squished it, "oh well, its your funeral." Trish scowled at Nick, "don't think you've got me beat!" She said, she headbutted Nick off of her, stunning him temporarily. His Coldplay threw Trish to the floor and moved to finish her off, when her Stand came out and slammed its leg into it, "Spice Girl!" Coldplay stumbled back, as Trish began to stand, she quickly tore the ice off of her body, they had turned to a putty like substance, "just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!" As Bucciarti staggered back, he knew he had to finish this and fast, "this fight is a stalemate and you know it!" He yelled, "I think its time we split!" Axel charged towards him, Stand at the ready, Guns n Roses swung its fist towards Bucciarti, but he was ready. He grabbed the top zipper of his jacket and zipped it down, revealing a void in his chest, Guns n Roses fist went straight into it, entering the void, "gotcha!" Bucciarti quickly zipped it back up and slammed Sticky Fingers fists into Guns n Roses, Axel was sent flying in a bloody heap, "Trish! Its time to run!" Trish nodded and quickly moved out from Coldplay's strike, she ran into Bucciarti's arms and two fell back into a zipper, "chao." The two disappeared into the zipper and left Nick and Axel in the dust. "Shit, they got away," Nick grumbled, he looked at Axel, who was struggling to stand, he remembered Tyler's plan and walked towards Axel. "We need to get back to Dio," Axel said, "we still have a job to do," "you're right Axel," Nick said, "you have a mission, and so do I." He summoned his Coldplay and hovered over Axel, Axel peered at him from the corner of his eye, he is deepest feat had come true, "sorry bud, but you won't be going anywhere," Nick spoke. Coldplay quickly lowered its hand in an attempt to finish Axel off, suddenly, Axel sent Guns n Roses out and slammed its hand into Nicks throat, its finger penetrating his skin. Nick clenched his throat as blood began to seep through his fingers, he fell onto his back, still clutching his neck. Axel shook his head as he walked towards Nick, "I had a feeling this would happen, but I didn't think it would actually come to fruition," he said, he leaned down to Nick, "A-A- Ax," Nick tried to spurt out, but his throat had become filled with blood, making it impossible. Axel shushed him and put a finger to Nicks lips, "don't worry, it will over soon," Axel whispered, his Guns n Roses spawned and stomped Nicks face in, killing him. Axel staggered up and wiped the blood off of his face, "I had no choice Nick," Axel said, "in this life, its kill, or be killed."

* * *

Nick Ishimi: Age 20

Stand: Coldplay

Dead: Killed by Axel Thorn

* * *

Mista slowly began to get up, he could see that the entire alley way they were in was now alight with flames. "God damn Narancia!" He yelled, "that really wasn't necessary!" "Sorry, Sorry!" Narancia apologized. As Mista was getting up, he heard something coming towards him fast, he quickly moved out of the way as Shelby's Suicide Silence swung its fist towards, it smashed against the wall, sending debris flying. "Its over for you dipshit!" Shelby yelled, "there's no where for you to run!" Mista stood and faced off with Shelby, he cocked his pistol and pointed at her, "then let's see who can shoot faster." Suicide Silence rushed towards Mista, ready to strike, Mista shot three shots towards her, but they were easily deflected by her Stand, "ha, I've got you beat now!" Exclaimed Shelby, Mista smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure," his bullets suddenly stopped in mid air and glowed golden, "what the!?" "Now, Sex Pistols!" Mista yelled, Numbers 2, 6 and 5 all readied themselves, "shoot!" They yelled in unison, the three kicked the bullets straight towards Shelby. "S-shit!" Shelby exclaimed, "Suicide Silence, come back!" Suicide Silence turned and quickly ran back, but it was too late, the three all tore through Shelby, two through the chest and one in the head. She fell back in a pool of blood, twitching. Mista grunted as he walked over to her body, "you know, I actually have a thing for big knockers," he said, "didn't mean to shoot yours, but this is where we depart," he aimed at her head, when he heard a voice from behind, "don't move a fucking muscle!" Tyler moved from behind the flames, holding Fugo in his hands, his cannon was pointed straight at his head. Mista put his finger on the trigger, "a life for a life," Tyler said, "you think that you can kill her and me before I blast your friends head off?" Mista got on his radio, "Narancia, we're in some trouble," "already on it!" Replied Narancia, his Aerosmith sailed through the air and towards the group. Suddenly, a pair of wires wrapped around Aerosmith and shocked it, Narancia screamed as the electrical current rushed through him, "w-what the hell is this!" Aerosmith quickly rolled out of the way and back into the air, "you won't be interrupting us," Max said, his Holy Diver rubbed its hands together and shot a wave of electricity into the air, creating a barrier. "Damn, this guy got some sort of shield up," exclaimed Narancia, "Aerosmith can't get down there!" Tyler held his cannon closer to Fugo, "I'll give you twenty to put the gun down and give up," "hmph, I put the gun down, you'll just kill us both!" Mista said, "yeah, but hey, who's life do you value, your own, or his?" Mista starred at Fugo, he nodded towards him, as if telling him to get ready, Fugo nodded back and held his breath. Mista quickly raised his gun and shot Fugo in the stomach, "oh, that was a surprise," Tyler said, "y-yeah, and now you're gonna get a bigger one!" Fugo exclaimed, a purple smoke shot out of the wound, quickly surrounding the area, Fugo quickly took his pill and swallowed, same with Mista. "W-what is this!?" Tyler yelled, he felt his skin bubble as the smoke surrounded him, "its toxic, get out of there!" Max yelled, Mista and Fugo quickly moved out of the area, "Narancia, we're bailing!" Said Fugo through the radio, "start heading to the station, we need to stop Dio!" Tyler crumpled down to the floor as the smoke began to overtake him, Max moved over to him and picked him up, "we need to get out of here!" He said, Tyler pushed him off and pointed to the smoke, "Shelby's still in there, we need to get her out!" Max sent his Holy Diver into the smoke and picked Shelby up and out of the smoke. She began to cough as the virus had entered her as well, "damn, you have both been infected!" Max said, "how are gonna fix this?" "I have an idea," Tyler said, he pointed his cannon at Max and fired, the top half of his head had flown straight off as he collapsed to the floor. By now, the smoke had dissipated from Fugo's absence. "T-Tyler," Shelby muttered, "was that really necessary?" "We've been infected, who knows how deadly it is," Tyler replied, "we need to stay alive somehow." Shelby sent her Stand out and stuck into Max, "I can transfer some of his blood to us, it won't get the virus out, but maybe transferring will save us time," "good, j-just do it quick, we have a job to do."

* * *

Maxwell Sky: Age 25

Stand: Holy Diver

Dead: Killed by Tyler Peri

* * *

Dio finally reached Napoli Centrale, the station was devoid of life, and all was quiet, just the way he liked it. "It seems that my allies have all failed to make it here," spoke Dio, "what a shame, I guess I will have this all to myself." He pulled the arrow out and rubbed it, finally, the power would be his. "I wouldn't be so sure Dio." Dio paused and turned, he searched for the voice, but could not see it. "You dare wish to confront Dio!" He yelled, "show yourself!" He suddenly felt a scorching pain in his neck, his star glowed brighter than ever before, behind one of the pillars in the station, he saw something glowing from behind it, "c-could it be?" From behind the pillar, a figure walked out, the figure moved towards Dio, Giorno stepped out of the shadows and glared at Dio, "so we finally meet, father."


	32. Dio v Giorno

Chapter 31: The battle of two generations! Gold Experience vs The World!

"Father?" Dio questioned, "what nonsense do you speak of? Do you mean that the blood of I, Dio, runs through you?" Giorno paced around Dio, eying him up and down, "I would assume so, you and I are of the same blood, we also share something more." Giorno pulled his collar down and revealed the star on his neck. Dio's eyes widened as he began to laugh, "so, this feeling I was feeling, it was you, you are a Joestar!" "Joestar?" Giorno asked, "should I know what that is?" "It is your bloodline," Dio said as he began to move towards Giorno, "the Joestar's are my eternal enemies, it I considered their destiny to defeat me," he laughed, "a false destiny, for the only destiny is my own, it is my destiny to achieve a power greater than any normal man, to achieve Heaven, it is my destiny." Giorno raised an eyebrow at his speech, "this destiny you speak of sounds self-indulgent," "my destiny is mine alone, no one else should share my power," "that is very selfish of you, one cannot gain power by themselves," "and one cannot reach their full potential surrounded by those who are lower than you." The two began to circle each other, they both knew that a fight was eminent, "to have attachment, it is man's greatest weakness, to let go, to realize that only you alone can achieve your dream, is the greatest strength," Giorno shook his head, "you know Dio, I have been anticipating this moment for a long time, I feel as if I should have been waiting for this moment, to meet the man who was my real father, but now, seeing who you really are, I cannot believe we share the same blood." "Oh, is that so?" "Yes, you are a man of pure evil, an evil I have not witnessed in a long time! Your destiny, it is of selfishness, and that is something I could never do! My family, my crew, they are help me to fight, they are what have brought me this far, and it is that bond between us that will help me overcome any foe." Giorno held his hand to his chest, "I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream! A dream that has stuck with me my entire life. To keep evil from spreading its roots into this beautiful world, and to bring us into a new life, my resolve will keep my dream alive. Your toxic ideals clash with my dream, and if I must cut the sting that ties us together, then so be it."

The silence in the station was defining, "I will give you one chance, my son," Dio said, his voice was as chilling as the cold wind that cut through both of them, "you have much passion, I will give you that, you mannerisms, your expression, they all remind me of someone I once knew, someone I used to call a brother, if you join my side, as father and son, we shall shape the world as we see fit, into whatever image we want!" Giorno glared at Dio, "and if I refuse?" "Then it will be the last thing you will ever do." The two stood stone in the center of the station, Giorno broke the silence, "I chose, death." A sinister smile formed on Dio's face, his laughter rang throughout the station, "this is the path you have chosen. Giorno Giovanna, my son, I shall remember this moment," he walked towards Giorno, his body glowing gold, Giorno moved as well, his body emanating the same color, "now, you shall face the power, of The World!" The World emerged from behind Dio and launched a flurry of punches at Giorno, "Gold Experience!" Giorno yelled, sending his Stand out, the punches of both Stands echoed throughout the station and shook the ground they stood on, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" Both Stands screamed the same cry, Dio smirked, "like father like son, resistance is useless," a smirk now formed on Giorno's face, "I find repeating things useless, but I've said it before, I shall cut the string that binds us, I will defeat you, Dio!"

* * *

[Stand] User: Giorno Giovanna

[Stand] Name: Gold Experience

Power: B Speed: A Range: C Vitality: C Precision: B Develop: C

* * *

The two Stands continued their assaults, their fists sounded like gunshots in the night. The World ducked on of the strikes and struck Gold Experience in the stomach, Giorno coughed blood up as he staggered backwards from the impact, The World swung its fist forward towards Giorno, ready to finish him off, but Gold Experience knocked the fist away and slammed its leg into The Worlds head. Dio smirked as he whipped the blood from his mouth, "impressive my son," Dio said, "but It is obvious The World is stronger than your Gold Experience, I don't see any chance of you winning!" Giorno whipped his nose, "strength is not the only to achieve victory, and who's to say I'm explicitly trying to win?" Dio snarled and lunged at Giorno, "WRYYYYY!" The World sent a barrage of punches at him, who blocked them with his Gold Experience. "Tch, his Stand is much stronger than I anticipated!" Giorno said, "I need get out of this pinch, Gold Experience can't take much more." A strong shot broke through his defenses, leaving him exposed, "now, this is the end!" Dio said, Giorno quickly fell back and slammed his fist on the ground, the debris that emerged from the impact turned into flies and flew into Dio. "What is this!?" Dio exclaimed, he swung his fists to get rid of the flies. Giorno leaped of his back to his feet and summoned his Gold Experience, its fist began to glow as he slammed it into Dio, "MUDA!" Giorno yelled as Dio was sent stumbling to the ground. Dio swore as he stood, "flies? Is that really the best you can do?" As he began to move to Giorno, he felt the ground beneath him shatter as he stepped, "what?" He pressed his foot onto the ground, it again broke with a force. "What is this? This sudden surge of power! Is, is this your ability?" Dio began to laugh, "oh, what irony, an ability that aids the enemy, how pitiful!" He lunged at Giorno, the nails n his fingers grew out, "I guess is this we part ways, your blood will certainly help me, now die! Giorno Giovanna!" He penetrated Giorno, but his hand simply fazed through him, Dio became puzzled as turned to look at Giorno, only to see himself still rising the stand. "I'm sure you are puzzled as to what's happening, Dio," Giorno spoke, "its quite simple, this the true power of Gold Experience, your mind and senses has gone berserk, and your movements have begun to slow, this fight is over." Giorno walked towards Dios body, which was still standing up. "Impossible! I have been tricked by this boy!" Dio exclaimed, "I-I must get back, before he…" It was to late, Gold Experience began to slam its fists into Dios body, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" Dio could feel the blows hitting him, there force was extremely devastating, Gold Experience struck Dio in the face as he was sent flying through one of the pillars and into a crumpled heap. "Impossible, how could I, Dio, be bested by some boy!" Dio said, he slowly stood as Giorno began to walk towards him. "You should surrender the arrow if you wish to live father," Giorno said, "I don't want to kill you." Dio began to laugh, "that restraint, that is your weakness!" Dio exclaimed, "if you will not kill me, then you fall to my power!" Giorno readied himself and summoned his Gold Experience, but he felt something, a sharp pain in his right arm, he looked to it, I was gone, his right arm had been split in half.

Giorno immediately grabbed at his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding, "h-how did you…" Dio quickly stood and plunged The Worlds fist straight through Giorno's stomach and out his back. Dio brushed Giorno's cheek, "this, my dear Giorno, is destiny." Giorno sunk to the floor, clutching his stomach, "this the true power of The World, it is with this power, that I will rule this world!" Giorno's breathing became labored as he saw Dio walked over him. "I will achieve Requiem, and with it, unlock Heaven, and the Joestar bloodline will not stop me, now, you will die." Dio raised his arm high in the air, The World following suit, Giorno laid prone, unable to do anything, he suddenly felt a familiar energy rush through him, "T-Trish?" Dio lowered his fist into Giorno's head, but it was simply going in like punching a pillow. Dio scoffed, "another ability?" He said, he continued to pound Giorno, but to no effect, suddenly, a fist collided with Dio's face, it was Bucciarti! He shad snuck in with his Sticky Fingers without Dio noticing, "ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!" Sticky Fingers yelled as it slammed its fists into Dio. He was sent crashing into the train that sat behind them. "B-Bucciarti," Giorno muttered, "w-what are you…" "What do you think, to save you!" Bucciarti zipped up Giorno's wounds, stopping the bleeding, "Giorno!" Trish yelled, kneeling to him, "are you ok?" Giorno smiled at the sight of Trish, "yes, I'll be just fine." Trish helped him to his feet as the others began to file in, "Abbachio told us to come here," Mista said, "where is this Dio fuck!" Exclaimed Narancia, "I want to blow his head off!" Dio staggered out of the train, blood leaked from the wound on his head, "Dio, it is now over, you are surrounded!" Bucciarti announced. All of the group surrounded Dio, he began to laugh as he pulled a knife out of his jacket, "do not be so sure." Dio lifted his finger, and over fifty knives floated in the air, "w-what the hell!" Mista yelled, Dio launched the knives towards the group, "everyone, watch out!" Bucciarti yelled. The group all ducked and weaved from the knives. "Now is my chance," Dio spoke, he moved through the plane to the driver's area, as the group continued to evade the knives, the train started up and began to move. "Shit, he's getting away!" Bucciarti yelled, as he began to run to the train, Giorno stopped, "no, let him go," he said, "l-let him go? But he…" "we know where he is heading, we need time to regroup, I'll alert those on post at the colosseum."

As the train left the station, a sinister smile formed on Dio's face, "that was close, very close indeed," he said, "Giorno is strong, the way he moves, he is like a reincarnation of Johnathan, just what I needed." Dio took the arrow out of his jacket, "one more step, and I will be victorious, it will be I, Dio, who wins." Back at the station, the group had begun to leave, "so, he left without me," in one of the corners, Axel stood, "it was like he said, he was leaving with or without us. I can't let him use the arrow and leave Italy, not before I get it. That arrow belongs to me!"

To Be Continued


	33. The Race to Rome!

Chapter 32: The Race to Rome!

The nine-hour flight was finally completed. Off the plane walked four men, Jotaro Kujo, Josuke Higashikata, LeBron James and Jace Costello. The four stretched as they exited the plane, "man, what a long flight!" Josuke said, "I've been on long flights before, but this was something else," added LeBron, "they didn't even have TVs either, what a bust!" The four began to walk down the aisle of the airport, "so Jotaro," Josuke said, "what's our first objective?" "Get to Rome, stop Dio from using the arrow, if anyone gets in our way, we take them out," replied Jotaro, "I like your way of thinking!" Jace said. As the four turned the corner, they spotted a pink haired girl leaning on one of the benches, she held a sign that read, Jotaro Kujo. "Heads up, that girl knows you," LeBron said, "careful, the last pink haired girl was a bit of trouble." Jotaro adjusted his cap and walked over to the girl, "you guys stay," he said, "look around for anyone suspicious." The girl on the bench saw Jotaro and stood up, "you're Jotaro Kujo, correct?" Jotaro stopped in front of the women, "yeah," he replied, "I would ask why you know me, but I guess I'll be finding that out won't I." The girl sighed and bowed to Jotaro, "I apologize for being so informal, my name is Trish Una, I know you came here for Dio, and I can help." Jotaro tilted his head, "you can help against Dio?" "Yes," replied Trish, "come, I'll bring you to my friends, they will also be of assistance. Jotaro nodded and led the three to follow him to Trish, "can we trust her?" LeBron asked, "she knows who Dio is, she doesn't seem like an enemy, but be prepared for anything."

After a short drive, they arrived at a café. "This is where your team is located?" Jace asked, "on occasion, yes," Trish replied, "they have the best strawberry cheesecake here." Trish led the four inside and into the main room, five men all sat at one of the tables, while one stood, facing outside, "Giorno, they're here," Trish said. "Giorno?" Josuke said, "you don't mean…" Giorno turned to the group, "ah, so you're Jotaro Kujo." He walked up to Jotaro, "it's nice to meet you, I only hoped it could be under better circumstances," Jotaro nodded and shook Giorno's hand, "that's normally the case, likewise, it's nice to meet you as well, Giorno." Giorno led the four to a a table and they all sat down. "Let's get down to the chase, I want you to tell me what you know about Dio's Stand, and how we can defeat it and Dio," Giorno spoke, "Dio's Stand, The World," Jotaro began, it has an ability that some would call unbeatable, the ability to stop time. He can stop time for about nine to eleven seconds, and in this time stop, only he can move, it is truly a powerful ability." Bucciarati leaned into the table, "this is not the first time we face an enemy with a time altering ability," "he's right," replied Giorno, "two years ago, we faced a fearsome enemy, his name was Diavolo," Trish lowered her head when she heard the name, "his Stand, King Crimson, has the ability to look into the future and erase time." "Interesting," said Jotaro, "but it is vastly different, while this Diavolo can move forward, Dio can completely stop it, no one can move through this stopped time, I will fell like nothing had happen, but he could do whatever he wants." The group all looked at each other, Dio's ability was extremely powerful, it would be difficult to defeat. "Well," Mista spoke, "how can we counter it?" Jotaro took his hat off and brushed his hair, "the only way to counter Dio's time stop, is to have a time stopping ability yourself." "And let me guess, you have one too." Jotaro nodded, "yes, but my time stop is not as perfected as Dio's, I can only move for about two or three seconds in his stopped time." Giorno stood from his seat, "I believe Dio is going to use the arrow, if he does, he will become almost unstoppable." LeBron leaned into his seat, "this arrow is that powerful? What can this give Dio that would make him unbeatable?" "This power, it's called Requiem."

* * *

Axel sat at lonely station, bandaging his wounds. He pondered on his next moves, with Dio having left the station, he was all alone. Should he travel to Rome alone? "No," he thought to himself, "It's too risky, and I still don't know how Dio's Stand works." Should he look for the others, he had split up the team into two groups, so there could be a chance that Max, Shelby and Tyler could still alive. "But, they could also be traitors." Nick had already shown his true colors, Axel feared the others could do the same, "Max could never, he's been my right man for a while, Shelby couldn't either, I'm sure she has a crush on me, Tyler…" Axel's thoughts trailed off, Tyler was someone that was always hard to read, and ever since this journey had started, he had changed a lot. Axel stood and walked out of the station, "nothing is going the way I hoped," he said, "but if there is one thing I know, it's that I need to get that arrow back, before it's too late." "Axel!" Axel turned to see Tyler and Shelby walking towards them, Axel sighed in relief, "it good to see you two, you certainly look like you've been having a swell time." Tyler nodded, "we've seen better days, but thankfully, the poison that we were effected went away, so we will be fine for now. Where's Nick?" Axel looked to the floor, of there was ever a time to find the truth, it was now. "He's dead," Axel said, "I killed him." Tyler and Shelby's eyes widened, "y-you did what?!" "I killed him, he had betrayed me and tried to kill me, so I returned the favor, the question is, is he the only one to betray me, or should I expect something else?" Tyler gulped, "shit," he said to himself, "he knows, fuck! I can't believe Nick went ahead before us, what was he thinking!? Just play it cool, stay calm." Shelby has begun to sweat, Tyler could see she was getting nervous, so he stepped up, "I can't believe Nick would do something like that, after all we've been through, but we would never betray you, we each have a common cause, getting that arrow." Axel nodded and turned to leave, "let's go, we need to get to Rome before Dio, we need to get that arrow!"

* * *

Giorno led the group out of the café, "time is running against us," he said, "no doubt Dio has arrived at Rome, we need to leave, and leave now." Giorno entered his car and started it up, "we'll split into two teams, I will go with Jotaro and his group, Bucciarati, you and rest set a perimeter around the Colosseum, once we go in, we have to make sure that Dio doesn't have the chance to leave." Bucciarati nodded and put a hand on Giorno's shoulder, "stay safe my friend," he said. Trish moved up to Giorno, "don't you die on me Giorno," she said, "I-I won't forgive you!" Giorno smirked, "don't worry, I don't plan on dying today!" Giorno revved the car up and drove away, "I'll see you in Rome!" He yelled out from the window. As he drove, he looked to the back, "is there anyone else that we should be worried about besides Dio, I just want to be prepared." "There is another team that accompanies them," Jotaro said, "Jace there was once part of them, but he is on our side now." Jace nodded, "they aren't to be messed with, they will be challenging to deal with." LeBron leaned back in his seat, "it doesn't matter, we gotta win, no matter what." "Maybe if you talked to them, they could help us fight Dio," Josuke said, but Jace shook his head, "they wouldn't budge, Axel's pride is too strong to join the enemy." LeBron scratched his chin, "Axel is your boss, isn't he?" "I wouldn't say that, why do you ask?" "I remember you saying that you had a mission of your own when you joined us, what was the mission?" Jace smirked, "yes, I do remember my mission, in fact, this might be beneficial for us as well." Jace went to his phone and began texting someone, "and how would that be?" Asked Giorno, "my mission is something that has been planned for a while," Jace said, "I plan on taking over the Somerset Gang by killing Axel!"


	34. Line in the Sand

Chapter 33: A Line in the Sand

* * *

November 22th, 2018

Los Angeles, California

* * *

The city was buzzing with noise, it was officially thanksgiving week, and the city was filled to the brink with tourists. "Aww, look at that dress, isn't that beautiful!" Shelby exclaimed, Tyler rolled his eyes, "we're not here to shop for clothes, we're here to shop for food." The two continued the aisle, looking for whatever they could find for food, "hey Jace, did you find anything yet?" Jace rounded the corner, "look what I have here," Jace said, he held a can of jam in his hand, "cranberry." Tyler rubbed his eyes, "what the fuck are we supposed to do with cranberry jam, with nothing else to eat?" "Well, it's called being grateful for what you have," Jace replied, "that's what Thanksgiving is all about." Tyler shook his head and looked at Shelby, "this is your boy," he said, patting her shoulder. Jace and Shelby both followed Tyler down the aisle, Shelby nudged Jace, "you really know how to get under his skin," she said, "it's my specialty."

Once the three had left the store, they packed up all of their groceries, "Axel's gonna get pissed when he sees this receipt," Jace said, Shelby chuckled, but Tyler stayed quiet. Once they had finished, they all entered the car. "You've been quite today Tyler," Jace said, "you good?" Tyler starred forward out the window, "about Axel," Tyler spoke, "you ever notice that since we went to that place, he's been, obsessed, wouldn't you say?" Jace tilted his head, "I mean, I guess, but I don't see it as that big of a deal." "We haven't done anything in the past 2 months, and the less the gang does, the less respect we get." "What does it matter how much respect we get?" Shelby asked, "people still fear the gang, we basically run the streets, what's so wrong with that?" Tyler sighed and leaned back, "I'm not saying it's bad, I'm saying that we could be so much more." The three sat in silence for a bit, "so, what's this all leading to?" Jace asked, breaking the silence. "I plan on getting rid of Axel," Tyler said, "w-what?" Shelby questioned, "what do you mean get rid of?" Tyler turned back to her, "you know, get rid of." Jace grabbed Tyler's shoulder, "you can't be serious dude," he said, "Axel's been our boy for so long, what made you think of this?" Tyler turned back and looked out the window, "ever since Axel joined, he been held up like some prince, they always looked at him as the future, while the ones that had been their since the beginning were overlooked, he doesn't deserve to be our leader!" "And let me guess, you do," Jace said, "yeah, yeah I do deserve it, I'm telling you two this because I trust the two of you the most to not tell anyone, I want to know if you can keep a promise." Jace and Shelby looked at each other, unsure of what to say, Tyler backed the car up and drove away.

"From that day on," Jace said, "I've been in a constant loop of stress, we waited, and waited, and waited for it to happen, but it never did. Every time it looked like he would strike, he backed off, maybe it was the little respect he still had for Axel, maybe it fear, Axel's Stand, Guns n Roses, counters long range Stands hard, it would difficult to defeat him in a one v one fight, but whatever the case was, he waited. Eventually, more would join him, me and Shelby didn't of course, Shelby had her reasons, I had mine, but I also had a backup. If Axel were to ever get into a situation where he was outnumbered by the traitors, we would reveal the truth, we would help Axel, because he's my friend, and that's just what friends do ya know?"

* * *

Present Day

June 4th, 2019

* * *

"So if you want to help Axel, why did you say that you want to kill him?" Giorno asked, "Axel has been corrupted by the journey, I know it," Jace said, "if I can't convince him to join back up, then I'll have no choice." "So, it seems that your group of friends is more fractured then first thought," Jotaro said, "in any case, perhaps they may play to our favor." Java's nodded and began texting on his phone, "I'm going to contact Shelby, hopeful she's still ok."

* * *

The three had highjacked a taxi that they had hailed over, now they were on their way to Rome. "How long before we get their Tyler?" Axel asked, "I'd say a good hour and a half," responded Tyler, "let's just hope we don't have any distractions on our way." In the back of the car, Shelby laid in the back, she scrolled through her phone when she suddenly got a text, it was from Jace. Her eyes widened, "Jace…" She looked at the two in the front, and back to her phone, she opened the text and read to herself, "I'm in Italy, I'm currently heading to Rome as we speak, stay safe babe." Shelby blushed and brushed her hair, she quickly responded back, "how did you get here? Are you ok?" "I have my ways, don't worry about me." Shelby pouted and looked back Axel and Tyler, who were still in mid conversation, her phone buzzed as she looked back it, "you need to stall for time until I can get there, you what to do." Shelby rubbed her eyes and texted back, "I know, but I'm unsure of the outcome, I don't want either of them to die." "Do what you think is right." Shelby sighed and put her hands to her face, what was she gonna do?

* * *

Dio walked off the train in delight, he was here, finally, his plan would come to fruition. He pulled a map from his jacket and looked at it, "hmm, the colosseum seems to be near the middle of the city," he spoke, "I can feel them coming, Jotaro, Josuke, Giorno, LeBron, they will arrive soon." Dio began walking out of the station and into the streets, he walked with purpose, for his time was coming. "I once thought immortality was the key to accessing Heaven, but I was wrong," Dio said, "the power of Requiem will light the way, and I will achieve victory!" Dio's laughter rang throughout the streets, alerting a man across the street. "That voice," the man said, he pulled a pair of binoculars out and looked through them, "yeah, that's totally the guy." The man put the binoculars away and quickly dialed a number on his phone, "hello?" The man said, "yeah?" "Kitay, it's me Ian, I see the guy Giorno told us about," "Oh shit, for real?" "Yes, get the place ready, I'm on my way!"

To Be Continued


	35. Dio's Requiem 1

Chapter 34: Dio's Requiem part 1

_Rome, the capital of Italy, is a sprawling, cosmopolitan city with nearly 3000 years of global influential art, agricultural, and culture on display. It is known for its historic locations, such as the Forum and Vatican City, but its most famous location is the Roman Colosseum. Built of travertine, tuff, and brick faced concrete, it is the largest amphitheater ever built. The Colosseum was also the scene of a battle of good and evil, and the birthplace of Requiem. Requiem Stands are nearly unbeatable Stands that grant the user the ability to accomplish any goal at hand. This form has been acquired two times, the first by Jean Pierre Polnareff, evolving his Stand into Silver Chariot Requiem. The second to obtain Requiem was Giorno Giovanna, who evolved his Stand into Gold Experience Requiem in the fight with Diavolo and his King Crimson. These abilities have always been used in times of great crisis, the question is, for this crisis, who will obtain Requiem?_

* * *

As Dio turned the corner, he caught glimpse of the large amphitheater, the Colosseum. Even from far, it was easily recognizable. Dio sighed in relief, "soon," he thought, "soon, it will be all over." As he walked to the Colosseum, he could feel a presence coming behind him, he had felt it for a while, but he dismayed it for a regular civilian. The sun had begun to set on the city, Dio knew that his enemies would be arriving any second now, he needed to hurry.

"Excuse me sir?" Dio groaned, who could possible talking to him, "I know that you are heading to the Colosseum, I've been ordered to prevent you from heading there." "Oh," Dio spoke, "and you think you can defeat me, Dio?" "I don't need to kill you to defeat you." Dio smirked and turned slightly to face the voice, the man couldn't have been more than 18 years old, "If you think you can defeat The World, the you are mistaken!" The World emerged and slammed its fist into the man, he was sent flying and once he hit the floor, he turned into water. "What?" Dio questioned, the water rose and transformed back into the man, "so that's The World, it's strong, so I will have to keep my distance." The man moved into the wall and blended with the building. "I don't have time for this," Dio said, "but this Stand User will be following me, I must keep moving, before Jotaro arrives." As Dio hurried his pace, the man sprinted across the tops of the buildings, "Ian, it's Kitay, this Dio guy is strong, and he's making his way to the Colosseum! Are you there already?" On the other side of the call, Ian stood in the shadows of the Colosseum, "yeah, I'm already here," Ian replied, "when he comes, I'll be ready, we have to stall until Giorno and the others can get here."

Kitay continued moving along the buildings, he watched Dio as he moved through alley ways and buildings, trying to escape his sight. "He's quick," Kitay said, "I'm going to have to be quicker, Lucid Dreams!" His body turned magenta as he leaped of the building. His body began to disintegrate as he was transformed into dust, "the wind will be my Ally, hopefully it will take me to the Colosseum," Kitay said, Dio continued his movements, he peaked up at the buildings and scanned for Kitay, but he could not be found. "It seems I have lost him," Dio spoke, "and just in time too." Dio found himself in front of the Colosseum, its size was immeasurable, "let us hope there are no more distractions," Dio said.

Duo entered the Colosseum, the map of the interior resembled a maze, there was many different pathways and halls to walk to, Dio wondered were the Requiem Arrow could be located. "If I know anything, the Arrow should be located on the top level of the Colosseum," Dio said, he entered the hallway and walked down it. His hand brushed the walls that surrounded him, "I can feel a strong force in this place," Dio spoke, "a great battle took place here, I can feel the energy that emanated here, this is were Requiem was created!" As he turned the corner, he saw a shadowy figure standing in the hallway, Dio sighed in frustration, "why is it that I can't do one task without someone interrupting me?" Dio stood firm in front of the figure, "if you wish for an early death, then continue standing in my way, but if you wish to live, I suggest you move." The figure tilted its head and began walking towards Dio, Dio presided to pull a knife from his jacket, "then so be it." Dio threw the knife towards the figure, "MUDA!" The knife sailed straight threw the figure, as if it hit nothing, "that's not a person," Dio said, suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, multiple hands grabbed at him and tried to drag him into the floor. "W-what!" Dio exclaimed, he summoned The World and launched a barrage at the hands. Dio stumbled back, another set of hands emerged from the wall, attempting to grab Dio, but The World knocked them away. "What kind of Stand is this?" Dio wondered, more arms shot out of the walls, Dio moved quickly to dodge the hands as he deflected them with The World, the shadowy figure sprinted towards Dio, it swung its fist at Dio, but he quickly dodged it, The World struck the figure in the stomach, causing it to vanish.

Dio sighed and wiped his forehead, "why is it that I, Dio, am always interrupted in my quest?" He irritatingly said. Dio walked out from the hallway and into the interior of the Colosseum, it was larger than he had first anticipated, he pointed to a tower like structure in the middle, "there," Dio spoke, "that is where the Arrow is located, I can feel it." As he began to move, he noticed something in the corner of his eye, or rather, someone. He turned his head to the see a strange, shadow like portal on the wall, a man emerged for the portal, he starred at Dio, "so, you must be Dio, you look pretty tough." Dio rolled his eyes, "this shadowy Stand, it must belong to you." "Yes, it is mine, I have been ordered to prevent you from getting the Arrow." "Dio laughed, "truly? You think you can defeat me? My destiny is at hand, I will not allow anyone to prevent it!" The man glared at Dio, and smirked, "if a delusion is your destiny, then it sadly won't come to fruition, my Stand thrives in the dark, and in that darkness, you will fall, welcome, to The Black Parade!


	36. Dio's Requiem 2

Chapter 35: Dio's Requiem part 2

* * *

[Stand] User: Ian Ombra

[Stand] Name: The Black Parade

Power: C Speed: C Range: A Vitality: B Precision: C Develop: D

* * *

The ground began to shake as multiple hands shot from the ground, Dio leaped into the air as the hands slammed down to where he was. Dio lunged at Ian, but Ian quickly jumped from his portal and to the floor just as The World crushed the wall. Dio snarled and rushed Ian, grabbing him by the neck, "I will not allow to have my time wasted!" Dio yelled, he attempted to plunge his arm through Ian, but the shadowy hands wrapped around his arm and slammed it to the floor. The Black Parade launched a barrage of fists into Dio, who blocked with his free arm. Dio grunted as the fists hit his arm, "this Stand is strong," he mumbled, "I need to kill him quick; I can't let this boy interrupt me any further!" Dio summoned The World and lifted his arm from the hands, he slammed his knee into The Black Parade, knocking it and Ian back. As Ian begins to stand up, he noticed that Dio had disappeared, "where did he go?" He wondered.

He noticed something in the corner of his eye, it was Dio, he was floating in the air, being held by The World, everything had begun to slow down, eventually, time had stopped.

Time has Stopped

"Pitiful human," Dio spat, "this dance is over." Dio pulled out a bundle of knives from his jacket, "you do not know the struggles I have gone through to get to this point, 15 years I have waited for this moment, I will not allow anyone to stand in my way, this is my destiny! MINE! And will not allow a weak mortal to interfere with my ascendance to heaven!" He threw the knives toward Ian and threw more and more and more until the air was full of them. "Once I say so, time will resume, do you think you can deflect all of them at once?" Dio held his finger up, he smirked, "one second left," the knives glistened in the moonlight, they began to steadily become mobile. "Zero."

Time resumes

The knives soared towards Ian, "holy shit!" He yelled, The Black Parade struck the knives, attempting to knock them back, but there were too many. The knives dig into Ian as he collapsed to the floor. "Hmph, I thought so," Dio said, he lowered to the floor and walked toward Ian. Ian peered up from the floor, his body began to leak blood from the many knives stuck in his body, "s-shit," he muttered, "this isn't good." Dio walked over his body, he put his hands on his hips, "useless," Dio spoke, "absolutely useless." Dio lifted his foot and slammed it into Ian's head, water flew from the impact and splashed around Dio. "Great!" Dio exclaimed, "more surprises!" The water swirled around Dio and moved from him and to the shadows, the water entered a bucket held by someone, the man was Kitay, he had finally arrived at the Colosseum just in the nick of time. "This is a no kill zone if you must know," Kitay said, pointing towards Dio. Dio grimaced as he turned to face Kitay, "if you wish to continue your pitiful life, then you should leave, now!" Dio yelled. Kitay dumped the bucket of water out of his bucket, the water began to transform back into Ian, "like I had said before, I just need to stall until Giorno gets here." His body developed a magenta aura, "my Lucid Dreams can manipulate an organisms matter, it can change a solid to a liquid, a liquid to air, air to solid and so on, you could say its unbeatable, its ability to change matter properties will allow me to withstand any attack, so come on Dio, let's dance!"

* * *

[Stand] User: Kitay Bagnato

[Stand] Name: Lucid Dreams

Power: E Speed: E Range: A Vitality: A Precision: E Develop: C

* * *

"Axel, we're here." The car turned the corner, the Colosseum was on minutes away. "You think Dio has gotten here yet?" Tyler asked, "he must have, he wouldn't be one to wait, if he has arrived, he would have entered to Colosseum." Shelby sat up in the back seat, "so, what should we do now?" She asked, "we go in, kill Dio, and take the arrow," Axel replied. Axel and Tyler began exiting the car, Shelby looked at her phone, she remembered the texts from Jace, "Do what you think is right." Shelby leaned back in her seat and exited the car, her mind was still racing, and this situation wasn't making it better. The three began to walk to the Colosseum, a feeling of uneasiness surrounding the group, Axel peered at Tyler, "Max was killed, wasn't he?" Tyler looked at him, "yeah, we would have been killed if he didn't help us." Axel nodded and continued walking. Tyler took a deep breath, he wondered if Axel was on to him, his demeanor worried Tyler, but he didn't show it. Shelby on the other hand looked like she was about to snap, Tyler looked at her stern, "if she cracks, I'm done for," he said to himself, "my Stand can't compete with Guns n Roses, Shelby needs to stay focused. The three suddenly heard a large crash inside the Colosseum, "that must be Dio," Tyler said, "come on," Axel said, "let's head inside!"

Back inside, Dio smashed his fist into the one of the walls, sending debris everywhere. Ian and Kitay were struggling to keep up with The World, its pure power was stronger than anything they had faced. "MUDAMUDAMUDA!" The World slammed its fists around them, Ian and his Black Parade were able to evade through the shadows, but the injuries he had suffered from the knives were starting to get to him. "You can't possible keep going!" Dio yelled, "you will fall to the power of The World!" Ian began to stagger as he wounds began to catch up to him, "this guy, he's way to strong! I don't think we can win this!" Ian exclaimed, "just keep going!" Kitay replied, "we just have to stall!" Kitay threw his bucket of water at Dio, the water quickly turned into ice shards, Dio pulled a knife out of his jacket and slashed at the ice shards, shattering them. "Damn, this guy has got a counter for everything!" Kitay said, as he readied his bucket, a cannonball sailed through him. "W-what the hell!" Ian yelled, he turned quickly, only to see Tyler holding his arm in front of him, "looks like we got here in the nick of time!" He said, Axel and Shelby rounded the corner, meeting up with Tyler, "Dio, go on ahead, we'll take care of these two!"


	37. Dio's Requiem 3

Chapter 36: Dio's Requiem part 3

"Great, he has friends!" Ian exclaimed, Kitay slumped to the floor, luckily, he had solidified his blood to prevent it from leaking from his body, but the shot still caused him tremendous pain. "Look who had decided to show up!" Dio said, "you handle them, while I ascend to-" "Shut the fuck up and just do it! That arrow will belong to us after this!" Axel yelled. Ian stood in front of Kitay, who was struggling to stand, "we need to take out this three, we can't let Dio get the Arrow," Ian said, "can you still go?" "Yeah, just, give me a sec." The three began to circle Ian and Kitay, "the guy on the floor is still breathing, but my cannonball did a number on it," Tyler said, "Shelby, you take care of him, we'll handle the other guy." As Dio moved out of the area and towards the middle tower, he looked back at the fight behind him, "how interesting," he spoke, "they still fight for me, they are truly children."

* * *

"We will be arriving soon," Giorno said, the group had finally entered Rome, the Colosseum was close by. "Keep sharp everyone," Jotaro said, "our final fight is nearing." LeBron exhaled in the back and looked to the floor, everything that had happened, all the loss, all the struggles, it all comes down to this, "we cant lose," he said to himself, "not after everything we went through, we must win, we must defeat Dio!"

* * *

The Black Parade launched a torrent of shadows towards Axel and Tyler, who both jumped out of the way. Axel sent out his Guns n Roses and swung at Ian, who ducked into the darkness. "This guy," Axel stated, "his Stand ability must have something to do with shadows, you got any ideas how to deal with this?" Tyler nodded and summoned his Cannonball, "my firebombs will light up the area," Tyler responded, "this will flush him out!" Tyler shot at the walls, they burst into flames, lighting up the area. Ian leaped from the shadows, "damn, this isn't good, without the shadows, I'm gonna lose most of my mobility," he said, "this fight is gonna get much harder quick."

Shelby's Suicide Silence slammed its fist into the ground, nearly hitting Kitay. Kitay's Lucid Dreams allowed him to dodge Suicides Silence's strikes, but barely. "Come on, can't even keep up with a girl?" Shelby taunted, Kitay grimaced, he couldn't keep up her Stand, its power and speed were far greater than his Lucid Dreams. "I would never hit a woman," Kitay said, "but I think I'll make an exception today!" Kitay charged at Shelby, his arm turning magenta, it had solidified into iron. Shelby prepared her Suicide Silence to block, Kitay slammed his fist into the Stand, the force of the punch caused Suicide Silence's arms to crack, blood spewing out, "h-how did you?" Shelby stated, she was knocked back from the force, "I can change the form of my arm into anything," Kitay said, "don't think you have won this fight yet!"

As the two groups continued to fight, Dio began to ascend the staircase to the top of the tower. He looked back at the commotion, "soon, they will all kneel," he said. As Dio moved up the steps, he could feel a familiar presence, the pain in his neck beginning to come back, "they're close," Dio said, "I can feel them, I must get the Arrow now." He quickened his pace up the tower, when he reached the top, he saw it. The Requiem Arrow.

Meanwhile, Axel and Tyler had Ian on the ropes, Tyler could see that Shelby was in a tight situation with Kitay. He turned his Cannon to their direction and fired, the ball hit the ground in front of them, shooting debris into both of them. "Tyler, go and help Shelby, I'll take care of this guy," Axel stated, Tyler nodded and moved towards Shelby and Kitay. Axel dodged one of Ian's attacks and rushed him, grabbing him by the neck. "You can't win this fight," Axel said, "if you want to live longer, you should give up!" "There isn't a give up bone in my body!" Responded Ian, The Black Parade slammed its fists into the wall behind them and dragged the two of them inside. The two rolled onto the floor as the wall closed in, The Black Parade launched a barrage at Axel, who himself launched a barrage with Guns n Roses. The two Stands locked fists, entering a stalemate, "helping that monster isn't gonna do you any favors," Ian said, "if he is planning what I think he is, then we are all in trouble." Axel glared at Ian, "I have a reason for helping him, you wouldn't understand."

Kitay quickly ducked under one of Cannonballs shots and threw his water bucket towards the two. The water turned into knives as they moved quickly out of the way, "jeez, this guy is freaking annoying!" Shelby exclaimed, "we need to get that bucket away from him!" "Leave that to me," Tyler said, he readied his cannon and fired towards Kitay, the ball burst into flames upon impact with the ground, stunning Kitay, "now, Shelby!" Suicide Silence rushed Kitay and slammed its leg into the bucket, knocking it out of his hand, "n-no!" Kitay yelled, Suicide Silence began to kick Kitay, it stomped Kitay until its leg went through him, blood flew out of him as he slumped to the ground, motionless. "He's dead," Shelby stated, "where Axel?" "He's taking care of the other guy," replied Tyler, "stay here and scout out for the others, they might be here soon." Tyler turned and walked away, "where are you going?" Shelby asked, Tyler turned to her, his expression cold as ice, "I'm going to finish my mission." Shelby looked to the floor, she remembered what Jace had texted her, her mind raced with doubt, "wait!" She yelled, "don't you think we should take more time to think this through?" Tyler raised an eyebrow, "think it through? I've had more than a year to think this through, this is my perfect opportunity, I am not wasting it!" Shelby brushed her hair to the side, "but," "There's no but, I'm doing it, with or without you." Tyler turned and left Shelby alone.

* * *

Kitay Bagnato: Age: 21

Stand: Lucid Dreams

Dead: killed by Shelby Sparks

* * *

Ian was sent flying through one of the walls, his breathing became staggered as he slowly got up, "your ability might be strong," Axel said, walking into the room, "but in terms of pure strength and speed, my Guns n Roses is stronger than your Black Parade." Axel walked towards Ian, his Stand trailing behind him, Ian rose to one knee, he starred at Axel, thinking of a strategy. "My mission here is too important for you to interfere," Axel said, "now, I will finish this!" Guns n Roses moved towards Ian, but he was ready. He slammed his hand on the floor, summoning a number of shadowy hands from the ground, "tch, you think you can pull this trick off again!" Axel exclaimed, his Guns n Roses quickly responded with a flurry of punches, knocking the hands away, "that's what I wanted you to do, you've fallen for my trap!" Axel's leg was suddenly seized by the hands, the hands twisted his leg, causing him to wince in pain. "F-fuck!" Axel spat, he attempted to pry the hands off, but the hands continued to twist, he heard a crack as his leg was snapped by the hands, Axel yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. Ian stood and moved towards Axel, "you shouldn't mock your opponent until you have won" Ian stated, The Black Parade spawned behind him and raised its arm, Axel tried to move away, but the pain in his leg was too much, "die!" As The Black Parade swung its fist towards Axel, Ian's arm was suddenly blasted off, "w-what the!" Ian exclaimed, before he could realize what had happened, a steel ball came crashing towards him, the ball sailed through his head, blowing it off, The Black Parade faded away as Ian's body fell.

* * *

Ian Ombra: Age: 22

Stand: The Black Parade

Dead: Killed by Tyler Peri

* * *

"You alright Axel?" Tyler asked, moving toward him, "no, my leg, its fucked," Axel replied, he struggled to stand, but Tyler stopped him, "don't put pressure on it, I'll call Shelby for help," he said. Axel nodded and laid back on the floor, turned away from Tyler. Tyler sighed, "yeah, call for help," he muttered, he summoned his Cannonball and walked slowly towards Axel. "I've waited so long for this moment," Tyler said to himself, "now, I will finish it." Axel panted, the pain in his leg was unbearable, but he couldn't let it overtake him, he needed to get the Arrow from Dio, he felt a buzzing noise, he felt it in his pants, he opened his pocket and took his phone out, "Jace?" He quickly picked the phone up, Tyler continued walking towards him, "h-hello?" Axel whispered, "Axel! It's Jace, we have made it to the city! Whatever you do, don't let Tyler out of your sight!" Axel's brow furred, Tyler was now right behind him, "what are you saying Jace?" Axel asked, Tyler raised his arm to Axel, his Cannon forming around it, "Axel! Tyler is going to betray you, be careful!"


	38. Dio's Requiem 4

Chapter 37: Dio's Requiem part 4

His eyes widened, time had slowed, at least in Axel's mind. He somehow knew that this would happen, but he didn't want to believe it. Tyler's Cannonball charged up its shot and fired at Axel, the ball hit its target, but it rubber banded back at Tyler. Tyler quickly moved to the side, avoiding the ball, Tyler looked back at Axel, his eyebrows raising. "You," Axel muttered, a green aura forming around him, "you fucking traitor!" Guns n Roses swung its fist at Tyler, sending him through a wall and back into the previous area. "T-Tyler!" Shelby yelled, Axel moved out from the hole, his Guns n Roses carrying him. Guns n Roses placed Axel on a stone stump, I should have known that you would do this," Axel stated, "after everything I've done for you both, this is how I'm repaid?" Tyler wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, "we aren't doing anything wrong, our goal is the same as yours, to expand the gang, just, in our image." Axel scoffed and crossed his arms, "Really? Oh, what a great Idea! Let me guess, your plan involves killing me, getting the arrow from Dio, killing him, killing Jotaro and his group, and gaining, ultimate power! Tell me Tyler, what would you do with that power, hmm?" Tyler glared at Axel, but he stayed quiet, "my point exactly, that's your problem Tyler, you're a dumbass, you always rush into things without knowing how they are going to end, that's why I was chosen to be the next leader of Somerset and not you, I'm not stupid like you!" "Shut the fuck up!" Tyler snapped back, breaking his silence, "I know exactly what I'm doing, you're the idiot who decided to trust that, Thing! I told you from the beginning that we shouldn't have trusted him, but no, it's what you want, well you know what, I'm sick of doing what you think is right. Max, Joe, Nick, they're all dead because of you, this is all your fault, and I'm the only one that can fix it!" Axel looked past Tyler and to Shelby, she was shaking, obviously nervous about the whole situation, "what about you Shelby?" Axel asked, "do you feel the same as him?" Shelby looked down to the floor, she feared this moment happening, she couldn't come up with an answer, "Axel, this, its, its not what it looks like, I…" Shelby couldn't continue. Tyler stepped in front of her and summoned his Cannonball, "this isn't about her; this is between you and me, and I'm going to finish this once and for all!"

* * *

"There it is!" Josuke exclaimed, the group had finally arrived at the Colosseum, "Bucciarti, have you gotten into position?" Giorno asked into his phone, "yes, we have all set a perimeter," Bucciarti replied, "no one is getting inside or outside of Rome." The car sopped in front of the Colosseum and the five got out of the car. "This is it, isn't it?" LeBron said, "yes, this is where we put Dio down." The group began to move towards the Colosseum, "Jace, I know your fight isn't with Dio," Jotaro began, "I won't force you to help us once you've finished your mission, but its up to you to decide what's best for you." Jace nodded, but didn't say anything, his mind was focused on Axel and Tyler, no doubt they had engaged each other, he only hopped that no one had died yet.

* * *

Tyler rushed towards Axel, shooting cannonball after cannonball at him. Despite his leg being snapped, he was still able to maneuver around his shots thanks to his Guns n Roses ability. One of Cannonball's shots grazed Axel, causing a mark to form on his cheek. "What's wrong Axel?" Tyler asked, circling him, "not feeling like yourself huh, maybe you should just give up, there is no way you can defeat me on one leg!" Axel glared at Tyler, his expression unwavering, "normally, I would, but seeing that it's you I'm fighting, I'm not too concerned," Tyler shot two shots at Axel, who simply absorbed them in his elasticity, the shots rubber banded back at Tyler, who dodged. "The difference between us is adaptability, a long-distance Stand like yours has no chance against my Guns n Roses, you are fighting a losing fight!" Tyler yelled and rushed towards Axel, the Cannons on his Stand retracted and revealed its fists, it launched a barrage of fists towards Axel, but they were easily deflected by Guns n Roses, Axel smirked, "just as I thought, your Stand stands no chance!" Guns n Roses landed a swift kick to Cannonball, blood poured out of Tyler's mouth as he was sent flying through another one of the stone walls. Axel floated towards the wall, he looked at Shelby, and moved into the hole.

* * *

Dio peered at the Arrow in his hand, it was larger than the original Arrow, and the textures and designs were more grandiose. Dio began to laugh, his laugh echoed throughout the room, "this is a great moment," he said, "a truly great moment." He looked to the outside, his eyes widened, "so, they have arrived." Dio saw as Jotaro and the rest of the group entered the main area, "unfortunately, they will be walking into their deaths!" Dio lifted the Arrow high in the air, "now I, Dio, will be victorious!" As he began to lower the Arrow, the ground beneath him began to shake, "what the!?" Dio exclaimed, he looked beneath him, he saw as Star Platinum was pounding away at the tower, causing it to collapse. Dio stumbled back and the Arrow slipped form his hand, "the tower is falling!" LeBron exclaimed, "Dio is done for!" Jace looked to his left, he could see Shelby entering a hole in the wall, "Shelby," he muttered, he quickly moved towards the hole.

* * *

"You and I have been friends for seven years," Axel said as he approached Tyler, "seven years, you and I were the ones to lead the gang to what is now, I considered you my brother, and now you are willing to throw it away!?" Tyler began to ascend from the floor, "who cares about that anyway, everyone is dead, we are all that's left, and all because you wanted some fucking Arrow!" Guns n Roses spawned behind Axel, when Shelby suddenly stood in between the two of them, "please! You two need to stop!" Axel tilted his head at this development, "I never wanted this, I just wanted a better life, I never wanted anyone to die!" Tyler looked past Shelby, he could see that Axel had lowered his guard, Tyler quickly loaded his Cannonball and fired at Axel. The ball exploded on impact, knocking both Axel and Shelby back. "I-Ice?" Questioned Axel, he could feel that his leg had been frozen by the explosion, as he tried to stand, his leg was shot of by Tyler. Axel fell to the floor, clutching his now stump leg, blood poured out of it, creating a gross puddle around him. "Axel!" Shelby yelled, she got up, but she was sudden punched in the face by Tyler, "stupid bitch," Tyler muttered. Tyler walked slowly towards Axel, "I'm sorry about this Axel," he said, "I truly am, but like they say, out with the old, and in with the new." Axel tried to get up, but kept stumbling back down to the floor, "T-Tyler, you don't need to do this," he pleaded, Tyler spat on the floor and raised his arm towards him, "for the Somerset Gang to flourish, they require new management, a new direction, and I, Tyler Peri, will lead into that new direction!" He began to charge his shot, Axel could only watch, "goodbye Axel." Cannonball shot its shot, the ball sailed in the air and went straight through Axel's chest, blood spewed from the hole as Axel fell to the floor, "Axel!" Shelby screamed, Tyler watched as Axel's body slumped to the ground, motionless, but he noticed something, the blood that had spewed from his body had froze in the air, it was completely still. "The hell?" Tyler said, suddenly, the blood turned a magenta color and went back to Axel's body, his body began to rise and return to its original state, the hole in his body closing. Tyler was stunned, so was Axel, "I-I'm, ok?" Tyler raised his arm back at Axel, "whatever game your playing, I'm not going along, I'm going to kill you!" Tyler exclaimed, he began to charge his shot, ready to shot at Axel again. Axel closed his eyes, awaiting the shot, but it never came. Axel could hear Shelby's gasps, he slowly opened his eyes, and gasped as well, Tyler stood, stunned, he could feel a tremendous pain coursing through him, he looked down, only to see a white arm penetrating his chest, the arm, of Wayward Son.


	39. Dio's Requiem 5

Chapter 38: Dio's Requiem part 5

"Wayward Son," Jace muttered, "I followed Shelby into here and placed a timestamp onto her, I rewound time to before you shot Axel." Tyler's cannonball faded away as he looked at the arm through his body. Wayward Son took its arm out of Tyler and Jace caught him in his arms. "Jace…" Axel began, Shelby rushed to Tyler, rubbing his face, "Tyler, I…I" Tears began to form in Shelby's eyes as she lowered Tyler to the floor. "I'm, I'm sorry Tyler," Jace said, "I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened." Tyler coughed up blood as the color in his eyes began to fade, Axel crawled over to Tyler and grabbed his hand, "Tyler," Axel began, "I- I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen." Tyler began to chuckle through his labored breaths, "it, its ok, I d-deserved this, didn't I?" Shelby's tears leaked to the floor as cradled Tyler's head, Jace shook his head, everything that had happened, all of this, and for what, Tyler squeezed Axel's hand, "-keep them close Axel," he muttered, "d-don't make my m-mistake, its, not worth it…" Tyler's head feel back on to the floor, his eyes blankly starred into the air, he had died. Shelby's eyes shut tight as she cried to herself, Jace moved to her and hugged her tight. "Oh Jace," she whispered, "why did this have to happen?" "I, I don't know." Jace glared at Axel, Axel starred back, "this is your fault," Jace said, "yours and yours alone, this should never have happened." Axel looked to the floor, he knew what Jace said was true, Jace helped Shelby to her feet, he wiped her eyes and led her out of the hole, leaving Axel to gr eave for his fallen friend.

* * *

Tyler Peri: Age: 22

Stand: Cannonball

Dead: Killed by Jace Costello

* * *

The Tower collapsed to the ground, sending dust and debris all around the three. "Watch out!" LeBron yelled, the four ducked as the dust began to clear, "do you think that killed him?" Josuke asked, whipping some of the dust from his clothes, "no, there's no way Dio would be killed that easily," replied Jotaro. The ground began to shake and the debris burst open, Dio emerged from the rubble, he landed atop of the debris, peering at the group. "Jotaro," Dio spoke, "I'm glad to see that you have arrived, but it seems that it is too little too late." Dio pulled the Arrow from his jacket, "it's quite cute, that you tried to get me away from the Arrow by crashing the tower, but you will not prevent me from achieving my destiny, this will allow me to reach a power beyond humanity!" "Yeah, Heaven, we know, we read your diary," LeBron said, "the gig is up Dio, we came here to finish this fight, once and for all!" Dio looked at LeBron and smiled, "my my, if it isn't LeBron, I am surprised to see that you have survived this long," "well, I hope I haven't disappointed you." Dio chuckled and stepped down from the debris, "I am surprised Jotaro, that you have put so much faith into a pawn in my plan," he spoke, "a pawn?" Josuke questioned, "ah yes, I guess I never explained LeBron's importance, have I?" Dio said, leaning on one the walls, "if you wish, I shall enlighten you." Jotaro crossed his arms, "shoot, we don't have all day," Dio smirked, "very well, you see LeBron, it wasn't a coincidence that you were present in my reemergence, I have had my eyes on you for a long time, for a time, I didn't see you as a necessity, that was until five years ago. Tell me, have you ever heard of the name, Enrico Pucci?" LeBron tilted his head in confusion, "Pucci?" He asked, "it, sounds somewhat familiar, but I can't recall ever hearing it," "I thought so, it's not a name you would be familiar with, but nevertheless, let me continue," said Dio, "Pucci was an, associate of mine, when I first met him, he was a studying priest, but we soon became friends, close friends, it was about ten years ago, when began devising a plan, a plan to achieve Heaven." "Could you hurry this shit up?" Josuke asked, "some of us have places to be." Dio rolled his eyes and laughed, "of course, unfortunately, Pucci was killed in an unfortunate accident, with him gone, my plan would surely fall apart, that is until, I discovered something, interesting." Dio moved from the wall and towards the group, "I discovered that Pucci, had a brother, long lost to be sure, but they shared the same blood, I searched for years and years, searching for this man. It wasn't until last month, I discovered this brother, it turns out, this brother was a famous celebrity, someone who inspired people, I decided I should introduce myself to that brother, and I did, on a plane, in Los Angeles." LeBron's eyes widened suddenly, "wait a minute, you're not saying that…" "Yes LeBron," Dio began, "it is you; you are Pucci's brother!" LeBron rubbed his chin; how could he have a brother that is related to Dio? "It must be a shock to hear, but it is the truth," Dio said, "Pucci might be gone, but you can still finish what he started, with your Stand, you and I can ascend past the realm of humanity!" Giorno stepped in front of LeBron, "what makes you think that he would join a villain like you!" He snapped, "because in return for his help, I can return everything he has lost to him, his friends, his family, all of his wrongs will be turned to rights, but only if joins my side." The group looked at LeBron, who was silent, "why the fuck do you think, I would help a sick fuck like you!" LeBron yelled, "if you think I would join you, you must not be as bright as you think!" Dio glared and smiled, "very well, I gave you one chance, and if you aren't willing to join me, then will join them in death!"

The area fell silent, Dio circled the group, his body glowing a golden color, "I see your ego hasn't changed since our last encounter," Jotaro said, "but it's four on one, do you truly believe that you can defeat us?" "I have not lived as long as I have to expect failure," Dio replied, "you may have gotten the best of me before Jotaro, but with this, I will end the Joestar bloodline, forever." "Don't be so sure, the Arrow would never allow you to use its power," Giorno said, "and once it has rejected you, we will finish you off!" Dio took the Arrow and raised it in the air, "why don't we find out then," he said, he quickly brought it down and pierced himself, a golden energy emerged from him as the ground began to shake, "w-what the hell is happening!?" LeBron exclaimed, "h-he pierced himself!" Giorno yelled, "whatever happens now depends on what the Arrow does!" The energy engulfed Dio, his vision became blurry as everything went black, the energy shot into the air, engulfing the entire Colosseum. "I-I have won."


	40. Dio's Requiem 6

Chapter 39: Dio's Requiem part 6

_Dio looked up, he expected to see his enemies cowering in front of him, but that was not the case, he wasn't even in the Colosseum, he wasn't even in Rome, Dio instantly recognized where he was. He stood up and walked into the alleyway, the streets of London were quiet, the only light provided was by the lanterns on the posts. As he walked down the road, he noticed someone sitting in the one of the street corners, it was a young boy, he was covered with dust and dirt, Dio walked towards the boy, "excuse me sir?" The boy said, "could you spare some change please?" Dio looked down at the boy, he somehow knew who it was, a small form of compassion filled him, he knelt down to the boy, "I apologize young one, I don't have anything to give to you," "oh, its ok, I thank you for the thought." Dio sat next to the boy, "I was once the same as you," Dio spoke, "I lived in the struggles of poverty, but through my resolve, I was able to emerge from it, and it has led me to this point, it will lead you out of your despair." Dio stood up and tuned away, the boy looked at Dio, tilting his head, "are you me?" Dio began to laugh, "yes, you will become a god, young Brando, you will become a god."_

* * *

Dio's eyes shot open, blood leaked form his wound as smoke bellowed around him, the energy he felt surging within him was unlike anything he had ever felt. "W-what happened?" Jotaro asked, "did he do it?" "I- I don't know," Giorno said, "I've never seen this before?" Dio got to one knee, he began to chuckle, "hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter rang through the Colosseum, he stood, his eyes now glowing a bright blue, "I have reached my ultimate peak," Dio spoke, "now I have truly won, no one can stop me!" A yellow and blue aura formed around Dio, "as long as we are here, you have not won anything!" Jotaro exclaimed, the starred at each other as they circled each other, "Jotaro, I hope that you savor these last moments, because they will be your last," Dio spoke, Jotaro spat to the side, "please, I've killed you once before, and I will do it again." Dio began to walk towards Jotaro, "oho, well then my dear Jotaro, your time has come! The World, Requiem!" The World spawned behind Dio; its yellow body was now infused with light blue. A large amount of energy emanated from The World, the energy surrounded the group, causing them to stumble back, "t-this power!" Josuke exclaimed, "I thought the Arrow would reject him!" "I-I don't understand!" Giorno yelled, "I can feel myself getting weaker, what is this power!?" "So, this is the power of Requiem," Dio said, "how fascinating, now this is truly the greatest high I have ever felt!" Jotaro got up from a knee, he peered at Dio, he couldn't let him win, no matter what. "I give you one more chance," Dio spoke, "will you serve me, or will you lose your life?" "Like hell I'd join you," replied Jotaro, "so be it." Jotaro attempted to summon his Star Platinum, but he couldn't, something was preventing him, an energy was colliding with his own, stopping his Star Platinum from emerging. "J-Jotaro!" LeBron yelled, Jotaro looked back, and suddenly noticed an immense pain in his stomach, he looked down, there was a hole in his stomach, blood leaking out of it. "W-what," Jotaro muttered, "how did he…" Jotaro stumbled backwards, LeBron caught him before he fell to the floor, "how did that happen?" Giorno questioned, "it happened in an instant, its like he…" "stopped time," Josuke said, "but, but Jotaro could move in his stopped time, how did he not see it coming?"

"Because I say so," Dio announced, "Stands are an embodiment of a persons life energy, the stronger ones psyche is, the greater their connection to their Stand is, however, if one was to manipulate that psyche, they could, in fact, disrupt the connection, making the user unable to summon their Stand, that is the Power of The World Requiem, this battle is now over before it has started." LeBron looked at Jotaro, his blood began to leak onto his hands, he was stone, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This is your fate, LeBron James," Dio spoke, "my offer still remains, and my patience is nearing its end, will you join me in conquest, or will you join Jotaro, in death." LeBron looked Dio straight in the eyes, he could never join such an evil force, but without his Space Jam, he was as good as gone. "If I am going to die today," LeBron began, "then I'll die with honor!" Dio began to laugh, he laughed and laughed, "your choice," he mumbled. Dio began to walk towards, The World Requiem following, "this isn't good, we need to leave," Giorno muttered, "its no use, Dio will kill us before we get the chance." Dio suddenly sprung forward at the group, "now, the Joestar bloodline ends!" Suddenly, Dio froze, his body beginning to turn Magenta, he suddenly was moved backwards, an energy going into him. LeBron could feel an energy leaving him, his mind began to become clear, "w-what was that?" Giorno questioned, "Jace…" Jace and Wayward Son lunged out from behind Dio, "you guys need to get out of here, now!" He yelled, LeBron nodded and slung Jotaro over his shoulders, "come on, lets get out of here!"

The four turned quickly and left, Jace sent his Wayward Son at Dio, its fists slammed into Dio repeatedly. Its arm was suddenly seized by The World, it twisted its arm back, causing Jace to wince in pain. "The nerve of you," Dio muttered, "to stand in my way, you fool!" Wayward Son's arm was bent back even more, Jace could feel his bones begin to break, "S-Shelby!" Jace yelled, Dio looked to his side, he held his arm up, blocking Suicide Silence's fist, "oh, and you two want to join their fate?" Dio muttered, Shelby glared at Dio, "after all you have done, gladly!" Suicide Silence kicked Dio, knocking him back a bit. Jace and Shelby stood by each other, their Stands behind them, "why do you continue to fight?" Dio pondered, "there is no way to win, I have achieved Requiem! I have won!" "Oh, shut the fuck up!" Shelby yelled, "all you do is run your fucking mouth, you're nothing but a scumbag, and I'm gong to beat your fucking head in!" Dio chuckled, "oh, and I'm I supposed to be intimidated by a little girl?" "You should be, she is stronger than any other girl I know," Jace said, "as it comes to you, Dio, you are a piece of shit." "Truly?" Dio said, rubbing his chin, "I don't think we've met." "we haven't," replied Jace, "but I know what you have done, you've led my team to its destruction, all of my friends, dead, because of you and your sick plans, I'm going to make you pay for this!" Dio crossed his arms and smirked, "if you wish, once I am done with you, I will finish what I started, you will now fall, to The World Requiem!"


	41. Dio's Requiem 7

Chapter 40: Dio's Requiem part 7

_TWR: User: Dio. Produces electromagnetic waves into a foes brain, effecting the metabolism of the person's brain. This disruption can cause a disruption in the brains ability to think and process things. The strength of TWR's waves causes the persons psyche to become stagnant, this disruption can cause a person to lose their connection to their Stands, becoming unable to use them. This effect is permanent unless they escape the radius of the waves, this is the power of The World Requiem._

* * *

The group moved int one of the hallways of the Colosseum and stopped. "Lay Jotaro down, I can heal him," said Giorno. LeBron laid Jotaro onto the floor, Giorno moved to him a kneeled down, summoning his Gold Experience, "are you sure you can fix him?" Josuke asked, "not even my Crazy Diamond can heal him completely." "My Gold Experience's ability is to continuously give life, as well as create it," Giorno said, "with enough energy, I can recreate the parts of his stomach to heal him completely." A golden aura formed around Jotaro as Giorno healed him, "Josuke, you and LeBron should go and help those two, Dio's power will be too much for them," Giorno instructed, "I'll stay with Jotaro, don't worry about him." Josuke nodded and looked at LeBron, "come on, lets finish this." LeBron nodded and followed Josuke out of the room. "G-Giorno Giovanna," Jotaro muttered, "t-thank you, for this," "try not to speak, just rest," Giorno replied. Jotaro looked at Giorno, his face showed compassion, it reminded him of someone he once knew, "your, your not like him," Jotaro said, "I see a lot of me, in you," Giorno nodded, "well, I never even knew this Dio really existed, but I know I am not his son, I am a Joestar, same as you."

* * *

Dio easily ducked and weaved through Wayward Son's and Suicide Silences strikes, the power of Requiem flowing through increased his reflexes and speed, allowing him to dodge the strikes without much effort. "MUDA!" TWR appeared suddenly and knocked the two Stands back, "dam, this guy is tough!" Jace said, "he is dodging our attacks even without his Stand!" TWR shot its arms out and a torrent of energy, Wayward Son and Suicide Silence disappeared, "w-what just happened?" Shelby questioned, "Shelby, behind you!" Dio had suddenly appeared behind her, she turned and gasped, "shit!" Just as Dio was about to strike, he could feel his momentum begin to shift, as if his gravitational pull was being altered, he was pulled away from them, "Space Jam!" LeBron yelled, Space Jam launched a flurry of punches at Dio, TWR blocked the fists from hitting him, "your Stand is stronger than I thought," Dio said, "but you cannot defeat me!" TWR grabbed at Space Jam's arm, but it kicked the hand away. Dio was then sent down to the floor, he tried to get up, but the force of Space Jam's gravitational pull was strong, it prevented him from standing up fully. "Jace, get her outta here!" LeBron said, "we can handle this!" Jace nodded and took Shelby's hand, Dio began to get up, pushing through Space Jam's force, "your determination, will be your downfall LeBron James!" Dio exclaimed, he broke free of Space Jam's force and lunged at LeBron, seizing him by the neck, "now, die!" Dio raised his fist, but suddenly, a rock tore through it, blood spewing from it, "not so fast Dio!" Josuke exclaimed, his finger smoking from the shot, LeBron kicked Dio back and moved towards Josuke, Dio began to laugh, wiping the blood from his mouth, "oho, looks like Jotaro isn't here to save you child," he spoke, "I assume its for the best, I wouldn't want him to see your dead bodies strewn about." LeBron spat to his side, "if you think you're going to intimidate me, you're wrong," he said, "I may be new to this whole Stand situation, but I am not afraid of you, I can't lose, I won't lose, after what you did to my friends, my family, I can't give up, I will kill you Dio, even if it's the last thing I do!" Dio chuckled, "big talk, lets see if your actions can back up your talk."

The three circled each other, their Stands at the ready, "this is like one of those old western movies," Josuke said, "where the cowboys would square off against one another, ready to fire at any time, whoever was the fastest would win." The two stood firm on front of Dio, Dio glared at the two of them, the smirk on his face widened, "this is the final battle," Dio spoke, "come, so you may die at my feet!" Dio lunged at the two, launching a flurry of punches, Crazy Diamond pounded the ground, creating a shield of rock. TWR's fists broke through the shield easily though, "ha! It's useless!" Dio yelled, Josuke chuckled, "ha! You fell right for my trap!" The debris began to glow as they were restored to their original state and formed back around Dio's arm, Dio's other arm was also dragged down by Space Jam's gravitational pull, this was there chance! "DORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORA!" "SURARARARARARARARARARARA!" Space Jam and Crazy Diamond both slammed their fists into Dio and sent him flying backwards, blood spewed from him, he smashed through the walls of the Colosseum. "Did that do it?" LeBron asked, "I don't know," said Josuke, "but I certainly don't want to wait around and find out, let's go!" LeBron and Josuke moves to where Dio has been launched and went through the hole, they looked around searching for Dio, "come on bastard, where are you?" LeBron exclaimed. Laughter began to ring through the room as the two looked to the left, "did you really think that would defeat me?" Dio stood, his wounds from the strikes beginning to heal, "I, Dio, I'm immortal, you stand no chance against me, The World Requiem!" TWR shot its energy out and towards the two, their Stands disappearing, "shit, he used it again!" Josuke exclaimed, "is there no limit to his power!?" Dio began to laugh as he readied himself, "the strands of humanity hold no weight on me, I have no limits, no boundaries, I am the ultimate being, now, it is time for you, to die!" Dio sprung at the two, "WRYYYYYYYYY!" The ground beneath LeBron and Josuke began to give way, they both looked down, only to see a zipper on the floor, it quickly opened, swallowing the two before Dio could attack. The zipper closed and disappeared, leaving Dio alone, he began to scream, furious at the lost opportunity, "every time I have them cornered, they somehow escape!" He kneeled down, rubbing his forehead, "I must calm down," he said to himself, "I can't let myself lose composure, my victory is at hand, I will end the Joestar Bloodline, once and for all!

* * *

Giorno moved around the corner and onto the main floor, "where could they have gone?" He asked himself, he picked up his radio and turned it on, "Bucciarati, did you find the others?" "Yes, I got to them just in time," Bucciarati replied, "but Dio's ability, it can cancel our ability use our Stands, the only way we can defeat this is by preventing from using his ability." "Right, stay where you are, we'll be right there," Giorno replied, "Fugo, Mista, how is Jotaro doing?" "He is doing fine," Mista replied, "but I don't think he can fight," Jotaro moves off of Mista's shoulder and stumbled back, "I'm fine," he said, "and I'm not going to sit around for Dio to win, not a chance." Giorno nodded and turned, he rubbed his chin, contemplating their next move, "what should we do Giorno?" Fugo asked, "with Dio achieving this power, are chances of winning are very slim." "I know," Giorno replied, "the only way we have a chance, is to cancel his ability," "and how can we do that?" Jotaro asked, "by getting the Arrow," Giorno said, "in order to defeat Dio, we need to get the Arrow off of him, that is our new mission, to get the Arrow!"


	42. Dio's Requiem 8

Chapter 41: Dio's Requiem part 8

Bucciarti led the three down the corridor, there were holes protruding from the walls, allowing them to see what was going on the main floor. Bucciarti held his hand up, signaling LeBron and Josuke to stop, "look," he whispered, "there he is." Bucciarti pointed to the outside, Dio had moved to the middle of the main floor, he sat on a small stone he had dragged, in his hand was the Arrow, glistening in the moonlight. "He's just sitting there," LeBron said, "but, why?" "He's waiting," Josuke said, "he's waiting for us to make a move, this bastard, his ego must be as high as his power!" Bucciarti felt a buzzing in his pants, he looked to see it was his radio, "Giorno?" Bucciarti said, "Bucciarti, I have a plan," Giorno said, "but it's risky, we can't make anything any mistakes, here's the plan."

Dio looked up at the moon, its light lit up the main floor, it was quite peaceful, despite the serious scenario taking fold. Dio rubbed the Arrow with his fingers, thinking of what he would do with it once he had killed all of his foes. "Come out, my son," he said, "I know you are watching I, Dio, come, so I may see you with my eyes." Giorno rounded the corner, he stared down Dio, his blues eyes glimmering bright with determination, as he began to walk, an energy emanated from Dio, "I had a feeling you would do that," Giorno said with a chuckle, "just to make sure you don't pull a fast one," Dio responded. Giorno continued to move towards Dio, his pace un-wavered, "Despite all that has happened, it brings me joy to have seen you my son," Dio spoke, "you remind me of someone from my past, you both share many qualities, but most unfortunate, you both will face similar fates," "I wouldn't be so sure, father," Giorno replied, "you may think you have achieved ultimate power, but that is not the case, this power you have achieved is a result of your selfishness, and the resolve of people will always overpower selfishness." Dio laughed, "oh? But is Requiem not ultimate power? You do not understand what you are looking at, I am a god walking among mortals, but I know why you fight, why you stand against impossible odds." Dio stood up from his seat, "its your blood, the Joestar blood, it's the fighting spirit of your bloodline, they never want to give up, even when they know that victory cannot be achieved, even when all odds are against them, they will never give up, they will die for others to have a better life, I won't, because those who have attachments are weak, attachment itself is a weakness, in order to get to the top, you must let go of those who hold you down, that is what I have achieved, and it is what you can achieve." Giorno put a hand to his chin, "so let me guess, would you like me to join you? Cast my crew aside, and ascend to what you call, Heaven, correct?" "You know me well child," Dio replied, "if you say no however, I will kill you where you stand, what will you choose?" "I would rather die than join a monster like you!" "Hmph, so be it!" Dio rushed Giorno, "like you said previously, I will cut the tie that binds us!" he yelled, TWR spawned behind him ready to attack Giorno. "Impatience can be a real killer," Giorno said.

A purple smoke shot from Giorno's hand, the smoke quickly surrounded Dio, causing him to stagger. "W-what is this!?" Dio exclaimed, suddenly a purple clad figure spawned behind him and wrapped its arms around Dio's neck, "Purple Haze," said Fugo, walking behind Dio, "it strikes like a bomb and departs like a storm, this is the end of you Dio." TWR quickly released its energy, dissipating Purple Haze, but the smoke had remained. "Everyone, now!" Giorno yelled, all of the group began to rush at Dio, "fools, you will all die!" Exclaimed Dio, but as he began to stand, he fell to a knee, the smoke beginning to overtake him, "I can feel myself getting weaker!" Said Dio, "no, no! I will not lose!" As he began to release his energy, Bucciarti's Sticky Fingers shot its arm at Dio, it connected, zipping Dio's left arm off. All of the group pounced onto Dio, weighing him down, "quick!" LeBron yelled, "someone grab the Arrow!" Dio knew what they were trying to do, he couldn't let it happen! He sent out TWR and launched a barrage of fists, knocking them off of him, "WRYYYYYYYYY!" Dio yelled, he slammed his fists onto the ground, sending chunks of rocks flying into the air, Dio leaped onto them, climbing up them one by one. "He's trying to escape!" Jotaro yelled, "don't worry Jotaro, he won't get far!" Replied LeBron, he used his Space Jam to hold the rocks in place, keeping them still, the group began climbing the rocks, moving after Dio. "You will not keep me from achieving victory!" Dio yelled, he picked one of the chunks out of the air and threw it at the four, LeBron quickly dodged, jumping to another rock, the rock Dio threw collided with the debris below. LeBron stood up on the rock, glaring at Dio, "its over Dio," he said, "once we get the Arrow, we will defeat you!" "I invite you to try, but you will be killed the second you try!" LeBron lunged onto the platform Dio was on and attacked him, Space Jams fists sailed through the air, but Dio easily deflected them, TWR struck Space Jam in the stomach, almost sending LeBron off the platform, "not so funny anymore, is it Mr. James!?" Dio taunted, "now you will know the truth of my power!" LeBron got up quickly and charged at Dio, he grabbed at the arrow, grasping it in his hands. "Oh no you don't!" Dio exclaimed, he grabbed LeBron's wrist, the two tangled across the platform, trying to get a hold of the Arrow, "You should have joined me when you had the chance!" Dio yelled, "I would rather die then join your side," LeBron responded, "and that's exactly what will happen!" Dio grabbed at LeBron's face, trying to snap his neck, LeBron headbutted Dio, knocking him back slightly, the Arrow fell into LeBron's hand, "I got it!" He said, he lifted the Arrow into the air, preparing to pierce himself with the Arrow, but before he could do it, his arm was sliced off by TWR. LeBron screamed in pain as he fell to his knee, clutching his now stump arm, Dio picked up the Arrow and hovered above LeBron, "your life will now come to an end," he said, he picked up LeBron and held him by the neck, "it feels like just yesterday, we had first met and this journey started, but alas, all things must end." TWR raised its hand above its head, "sayonara! LeBron James!" Dio began to lower his hand, but LeBron quickly spawned his Space Jam, it hit the floor, releasing its pull on the rocks, all of the debris fell to the floor, causing everyone to fall with it.

"Is, is everyone ok?" Jotaro asked, the debris caused a huge plume of smoke to cover the main floor, no one answered Jotaro. As he began to stand, he noticed a figure standing in the dust, "Dio," Jotaro muttered, the figure moved from the smoke, it was Dio, he had found his arm and reattached it to his body, he clutched a wound on his side, it leaked blood onto the floor. "Jotaro," Dio muttered, the two moved slowly towards each other, "Star Platinum!" Star Platinum emerged and launched at Dio, Dio responded, sending TWR at it, both of their fists collided, the impact broke Star Platinum's hand, blood spewing out, TWR knocked aside and slammed its fist through Jotaro's chest. Dio laughed, "it, it's over," he said, "one Joestar down, two to go." He walked up to Jotaro and placed his hand on Jotaro's neck, "in the end, you failed, do you have any last words?" Dio asked, Jotaro looked up at Dio, the color fading from his eyes, "f-fail? No, I just, stalled." A bullet suddenly shot through Dio's eye, causing Dio to drop Jotaro, "great job Pistols!" Mista exclaimed, running towards Dio, "we gotta hurry and get that Arrow!" "You damn worm!" Dio yelled, he sent TWR towards Mista, Mista quickly ducked and slid under TWR's fist, he shot two shots at Dio, both going through his neck. Dio dropped the Arrow, it fell right into Mista's hand. "Giorno! Catch!" Mista threw the Arrow into the air, it sailed through the smoke and fell into Giorno's hand, he took a deep breath, "it's now or never," he said, he raised his arm up, and pierced his Gold Experience. Dio's vision was distorted by all of the blood in his eye, the bullet had traveled straight threw it, destroying it. "Where are you!" He yelled, swinging his fists, trying to hit anything he could find. He suddenly felt a powerful energy in the area, he could see a energy emanating, he turned, only to see the golden aura around Giorno, he had struck himself with the Arrow, "no, no!" Dio yelled, he began to rush towards Giorno, he deflected Mista's shots and knocked him back, "The World, stop time!"

* * *

Time has stopped

* * *

Dio moved diligently towards Giorno, TWR right behind him. "Did you actually think that you could defeat me?" Dio said, "did you actually think, that had any chance? I am Dio, I am a god! I am immortal! I have transcended every being known to man! And I will not be defeated by anyone, I will rule over this world, and everyone will bow to my feet!" TWR readied its fist, "WRYYYY!" Dio yelled, TWR launched its fist at Giorno, but just before it hit, its fist was caught by a hand, "w-what?" Dio exclaimed, "h-how did he?" "It's over Dio." Dio could feel something, the smoke around him began to move again, time had started again, somehow, "time has resumed?" Dio questioned, "this can't be, it's impossible!" "Dio," Dio turned, a figure stood behind Giorno, "you said you have transcended humanity, but that is not true, it is the delusion you have given yourself, and now you will answer for your sins." Dio was taken aback, the figure emerged from the smoke, it was Giorno's Stand, his Stand had evolved, into Gold Experience Requiem.


	43. Dio's Requiem 9

Chapter 42: Dio's Requiem part 9

Dio was frozen by what was in front of him, "so, you have achieved Requiem as well," he muttered, "but it does not matter, I will not be defeated!" GER tilted its head, "You speak as if you are a god, but that is not the truth," it spoke, "you are just a common man who inherited a bloodline you swore to destroy." Dio could not stand this insolence any longer, he drove his fist through GER, once he pulled it out, there was no hole, no wound. "For years, you have manipulated thousands in your quest for ascension, but you could never achieve it, because your fate was written long ago." TWR started to launch a barrage of fists towards GER, but it showed no sign of injury, it caught on of the fists and bent it back, "Dio Brando," GER spoke, "you will never reach the truth." GER slammed its fist into Dio's face, sending him flying backwards and through one of the Colosseum walls."

* * *

Time resumes

* * *

"He, he did it!" Fugo exclaimed, the smoke dissipated from the impact, everyone got up and looked towards Giorno. "You've achieved Requiem," LeBron said, "t-that's, pretty cool," Giorno walked up to LeBron and grabbed his arm, his arm suddenly grew back almost instantly, "there, you're fixed, come, this isn't over yet."

Dio slowly began to stand, all of the damage he had taken had now began to take its toll on him, "this, this can't be," Dio muttered, "how could this have happened?" He began to crawl away, but suddenly, he was slammed down to the floor, "hey bastard!" LeBron yelled, "where do you think you're going!?" Dio was then thrown through the wall and back to the main floor, he panted, he was exhausted, he was hurt, he, was beaten. "T-The World, Requiem!" Dio yelled, the energy erupted from him, but nothing had happened, the group surrounded Dio, "you cannot win Dio," Giorno said, "my Gold Experience Requiem's power is to reset any power to zero, any attack you throw out will be cancelled, you have lost, and you know it." Dio shook his head, he knew he was beaten, he knew there was nothing he could do to win, but he couldn't except it, "no, you are wrong," Dio muttered, "I have reached a level above fate, nothing is set in stone." "Actually, it was," LeBron said, "your little adventure to achieve power was over before it started, because it brought us all together, a group of unlikely allies, all with a shared goal of peace in the world, and yeah, we've lost some along the way, but in the end, our resolve is what carried us on, and its stronger than any power you have."

Josuke walked up next to LeBron, "you know, its times like this where a man's true colors are revealed, if your fate is truly still up for interpretation, and you are really so powerful, then send out The World and strike us down." Dio didn't answer, for the first time, he couldn't respond, his power was diminished, he couldn't escape, he simply glared at them, knowing that there was nothing he could do. "This is the truth father," Giorno said, "I respect your confidence, but that confidence is also your greatest weakness, you've grown so crazy with power that it has corrupted your brain, now you see yourself as some sort of ultimate being, but you are not, you are pure evil, and you will pay for everything you have done."

LeBron raised his hand, Space Jam elevated Dio up into the air, Dio began to sweat, fearing what was going to happen, "no, this, this cannot happen!" Dio yelled, "I am Dio! I have achieved ultimate power! I have ascended above the realm of humanity! I must win, I must win!" "This guy has one big mouth," Fugo said, "its crazy to think he believes he can win," "the delusions of a man that evil can prevent them from seeing the truth," replied Bucciarti, "unfortunately, Dio is beyond redemption, he must answer for his crimes." The group all summoned their Stands, "Well Dio, it looks like this is the end," LeBron said, "now, you will know the pain that you have caused the thousands you've hurt." In the end, this ultimate power you achieved was null and void," Josuke spoke, "because no matter how powerful you became, you can never win against destiny." "You crave personal power, you crave the power to rule over this world, but that isn't ultimate power, its selfishness," Giorno said, "and the resolve of the people will always overpower selfishness." Dio's eyes widened, a look of almost fear spread across his face, Sticky Fingers, Crazy Diamond, Space Jam, Gold Experience and Purple Haze all moved towards Dio, his time had come. "Wait, t-this can't happen!" Dio pleaded, "I am DI-!" he was cut off as all five Stands slammed their fists into him.

"SURARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAM!" "DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" "ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!" "UBASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The five Stands all connected the final strike onto Dio, sending him flying into the air. The combined power of the five Stands caused Dio's body to shatter, waves of energy shot from his body, lighting the sky with a colorful barrage of energy. Pain filled Dio's body, he could feel himself breaking apart, he could feel himself dying. "This can't be!" Dio yelled, It's impossible!" Dio's body began to split apart and expand, "I AM DIO!" He began to fluctuate as it finally combusted. "ARGGGGG!" Dio screamed one final time, his body exploded, a swell of energy burst from his body, sending a massive shock wave across the city. "Everyone, hang on!" Mista yelled, "the blast caused the ground to shake as the group ran into one of the holes, a pillar of light shot up from the Colosseum and into the sky. Dio had died, the day, was won.

* * *

Dio: Age: ?

Stand: The World

Dead: Killed by LeBron James, Josuke Higashikata, Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Bucciarti and Pannacotta Fugo


	44. A journeys end

Chapter 43: A journeys end

The dust settled on the Colosseum, the blast had subsided and it began to rain. "Is, is that it?" Josuke asked, getting up. The group all dusted themselves off, they looked around the now quiet floor. "Its over," LeBron said, "its finally over." He fell to his knees, sighing with relief, the fight was finished, they had won. "LeBron!" Jace and Shelby ran from one of the entrances and to the main floor, "we saw the explosion, Dio, is he?" "Yes," replied Giorno, "he is dead." Josuke moved to Jotaro's body, he closed his eyes, tears beginning to form. "Josuke, you can heal him, right?" LeBron asked, Josuke shook his head, "my Crazy Diamond can't heal a wound this bad," he said, "it's, it's too late." The group moved towards Jotaro, "excuse me, Josuke" Giorno said, he kneeled down and put his hand on Jotaro's body, he sighed, "he's gone, his soul has left his body, it's too late, I'm sorry." LeBron fell to the ground, "I, I can't believe it," he muttered, "Jotaro is dead, how could this have happened?" "Jotaro knew the risks, as did we all," Josuke said, "but this is what he would have wanted, he knew what needed to be done, even if it meant his death." Josuke helped LeBron up as the group showed their respects.

"This is going to be a mess to clean up Giorno," Fugo said, "we can worry about that later, but for now, I think a meal would be nice," Mista replied. Giorno smiled a bit, "sure, you guys go on ahead, we will catch on." Bucciarti led Mista and Fugo out of the Colosseum, leaving Giorno with the rest of the group. "What will you do next Jace?" Josuke asked, Jace shrugged, "don't know really, with everyone in the crew dead, we don't have anywhere to go," "wait," Shelby said, "look." The group turned to see Axel, he saw Jace and Shelby and looked to the floor. "Stay here Shelby," Jace instructed, he moved towards Axel, a white aura forming around him, "be on your guard," Giorno said, "this might get ugly." "Jace," Axel muttered, he fell to the floor, his leg giving out. Jace stood above, peering down at him, "Jace, I'm, I'm sorry," Axel said, "about everything, I shouldn't have ever gotten you guys involved, if you choose to kill me, then I accept my death." Jace starred at Axel, he sighed, and grabbed Axel's arm, "I'm not going to kill you, whatever you have done, you are family, I can't kill family." Jace helped Axel up and smiled, "hey Giorno!" Jace yelled, "you can fix my friends leg, right?' "Of course," Giorno chuckled, "it would be my pleasure." Jace brought Axel over and Giorno restored his leg, "that's incredible," Shelby said, "your Stand is amazing!" Axel stood with the three, Shelby hugged Axel, "don't worry Shelby, everything is fine." Giorno smiled at the three, "you know Jace, you said something about not having a place to be, that might not be the case," he said, "I know you are not evil, you just need to be in the right place, and I may know a place with a few openings," he patted Jace on the shoulder and winked. Jace nodded and smiled, "yeah, I bet, well, I'm starving, we'll meet you guys at whatever restaurant Bucciarti's at."

The three began to leave the Colosseum, leaving Giorno with LeBron and Josuke, "I am truly sorry for your loss," Giorno began, "Jotaro seemed to be a respectful man, I know as much as anyone how the loss of a friend can impact a person, if there is anything that I or any of Passione can do for you, we will do it." Josuke nodded, "thank you for the generosity Giorno," he said, "but for now, I say we eat, come on LeBron." LeBron nodded and followed the two out of the Colosseum, as he followed them, he heard a familiar voice, "LeBron," LeBron turned to see dust bellowing in the air, it looked like, Jotaro. LeBron's eyes widened, "Jotaro, are you?" "Yes," Jotaro responded, "I want to thank you for everything, because of you, I was able to avenge my friends and end this fateful battle with Dio." Jotaro began to laugh, "This week has been quite the adventure hasn't it? We had many fun moments together; I haven't had these moments since so many years ago, those were good times. Please take care of Josuke, I know that he can be a bit of a child sometimes, but he has an unbreakable heart of diamond, he is like a son to me, and I know he will be in good hands." Jotaro tipped his hat, "I am truly glad I met you LeBron James, you are truly are as amazing as they say you are, take care on the long road, my friend." The dust settled as Jotaro's soul ascended upwards to the sky, LeBron smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye, "goodbye, Jotaro."

* * *

Jotaro Kujo: Age: 34

Stand: Star Platinum: The World

Dead: Killed by Dio

* * *

_The battle at Rome took a while to clean up, but after heavy cooperation between the Speedwagon Foundation and the Passione Gang, the situation was cleared without further trouble. A funeral for Jotaro Kujo was held after all was cleared, all of his many friends and family visited the funeral to pay respects for their fallen comrade. He was buried along the seaside, where he would rest besides his life's passion. Three days later, in Naples, a coronation event is occurring within the Passione Gang._

* * *

"Arise," spoke Giorno, "Jace Costello, Shelby Sparks, as the boss of Passione, I am to keep the streets safe from any potential threats, and to keep the streets clean of the filth of evil. The gang will do this with class, dignity and respect, those are the traits that we exhibit every single day, do you promise to keep these values and help to spread it to every citizen in the city?" Jace bowed to Giorno, "of course, Giorno Giovanna," he said, "the values you speak of run throughout my veins, and I will do my best to exhibit those values every day." "Yeah, our resolve will bleed from our hearts," Shelby said, "we will do what is needed in order to prevent any harm to this beautiful city." Giorno turned to Trish and smiled, "well then, Trish, would you like to do the honors?" Trish smiled and stood, "of course Giorno." She moved towards the two, carrying a sharp pin, "Jace Costello, Shelby Sparks, may you please place your hands forwards?" Jace and Shelby did as instructed, placing their hands in front of Trish. "The final test," Trish began, "the binding of blood will seal your commitment to Passione." She pricked both of their fingers, dropping blood on to a tissue. Trish handed the tissue to Giorno and took a seat, "this does it, the pact is sealed" Giorno said, he stood from his seat, "Jace, Shelby, consider yourselves members, of the Passione Gang." The room filed with applause, "congrats, more is always the merrier!" Exclaimed Narancia, in the corner, Abbachio rolled his eyes, "hmph, let's just hope they can be trusted." Bucciarti walked up to the two, "as you should know, this is just the beginning, but it should be interesting to see what happens, congrats again."

* * *

The group conversed outside of the Cafe, laughter could be heard from the group as they exchanged jokes and stories. "Are you sure about your decision Axel," Bucciarti asked, "there is plenty of room in the gang, Giorno would gladly accept you." Axel shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept, my home is back in California, I need to fix the wrongs I have committed, once I do that, well, who knows." In the other table, Giorno conversed with Josuke and LeBron. "If I may ask Josuke," Giorno said, "with this Dio situation handled, what will you do next?" Josuke rubbed his chin, "well, with Jotaro's passing, his duties in the Speedwagon Foundation now fall onto me," he said, "as of where to go, I do like this place, its nice and calm, and the food is awesome!" Giorno smiled and turned to LeBron, "and what about you?" LeBron smirked and shook his head, "don't know, after everything that has happened, I do feel like now is a better time than ever to settle down and start over, I've never been to Italy, it would be nice to live somewhere new and begin a new life." Giorno smiled and stood up, "in that case, allow me to show you the city." Giorno led the two to his car, "Bucciarti, I'm off, they are in your care!" He Yelled, Bucciarti nodded and smiled, "arrivederci, my friend!" Giorno waved back, "arrivederci!" Giorno started the car and drove off, Josuke looked out the window, admiring the sights. LeBron took his phone out and began to text his wife, telling her the news. The car sped off into the city, the sun shining bright onto the car. The long journey is finally over, and for our heroes, Josuke Higashikata, Giorno Giovanna, and LeBron James, a much-needed rest is needed. The spirts of our fallen warriors will always be watching over them, rest easy and farewell heroes, until next time!

_BronBron's Juicy Journey: Phantom Baskets_

_The End_

* * *

**And, its done. Thanks to all who have read, i hope you enjoyed this Bizarre Adventure with my boy LeBron. If you enjoyed, leave a review, tell me what you thought, who was your favorite character, what was your favorite Stand, favorite fight. Thanks again and stay tuned, part 2 might be here sooner then you think ;)**


End file.
